Southern Gentleman
by Bethy99
Summary: Alice past has come back to haunt her. She is moving back home, living with friends Edward and Bella. Working and going back to school soon. When a true gentleman moves in, can she have true love? Can he change her mind about men, forever? LEMON
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I walked into the house. I could hear the classical music coming from the living room. The living room was decorated by me. It was deep reds and browns. Fireplace on the long wall had candles lined across the mantel with a huge mirror that reflected the light from the candles. They were all lit and the smell of chicken coming from the hallway. I knew that Eddie and Bella were home. I softly closed the front door and started up the steps when I heard Bella's voice, "Alice?" I closed my eyes and took in a deep breathe. Don't take this the wrong way. She's my best friend but I didn't want to talk right now. I had just got back from begging for a job.

"Alice...is that you?" I heard her coming around the corner as I came back down the stairs. "Yes, Bella it's me." I put a fake smile on. She came into the living room and smiled, "How did it go? Is everything okay? You look tense. Did they not give you the job? Oh I'm so sorry..." I stopped her with a hug and started to laugh.

"Bella, they were ecstatic to have me back. I have to go through the training again which I understand. It has been 5years since I have been there. Policies and safety measures have changed since then. Dr. Cullen was so nice too. He said that he'll be taking the refresher course with me. It's weird to call him Dr. Cullen instead of Carlisle." I laughed a little and pulled away from Bella. She was laughing too.

"Come into the kitchen and tell Edward and me all about it. I'm sure he would love to hear about his dad being all professional." She giggled and wrapped her arm around my waist. I did the same and walked with her to the kitchen.

I rethought the day. I was trying to find work before I started back to school for fashion design. I was talking to Eddie about it one day and he told me that his father was transferring back home and was going to work at the hospital that I use too. I took it as an omen and went to talk to my old supervisor in the lab. I was going to beg for the job if I had too. I didn't of course because they were excited to have me back. It's hard to find veterans in that field. I sighed again thinking about dealing with the politics of the hospital. The real reason I left the last time but I was hoping with Carlisle being there it would be tolerable.

As we walked down the hallway to the kitchen I looked at the walls seeing the pictures of Eddie and me in school. I have known him since I was two. We were neighbors and when my parents died he was the only support that I had. Well there was Emmy too, but he was off running after Rosalie. I laughed a little thinking about the stuff that he did to try to win her over. He finally did and they have been married for about 5years now. I saw the picture of Eddie, Carlisle and myself at graduation. I smiled at how we looked like a little family. We were really. Carlisle was like a father to me even though I wasn't really his daughter.

We got to the kitchen and Eddie was sitting at the island chopping up carrots. He smiled at me, dropping the knife and coming over to us. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a big hug. I remember when I was the same height as him, now he over powers me at six foot three. He kissed the top of my head, "So how did it go sis?" I smiled because he always called me sis. "It went good brother." He laughed deep in his chest which shook me. He pulled me away so he could look into my eyes. His green eyes examined me and then he gave me a small hug and walked back over to the island. "Dad called and said that you got the job. So we are cooking your favorite, Chicken Alfredo with a tossed salad." I glared at Bella and she laughed, leaving my side.

"Sit, and tell me all about it." Edward said in his musical voice. I told them everything. There were tons of new faces and the only people that were still there that knew me were the trainer, my supervisor, and a couple of the technologist. I told Eddie about Carlisle telling me he was going to take the refresher course with me. He said that he hasn't done phlebotomy in years. I filled them on the changes that had happened to the hospital.

"So, sounds like Fork's Hospital has changed, or at least since we were here last." I nodded and started to think about my life again. I was never intended to return to this town after what James did to me. A sigh escaped me again and Bella chirped, "Alice, you okay?" I looked up and they were both looking at me with concern.

I smiled and whispered, "I never thought that I would return to this town. Every time that I'm here I think of, you know. I just need to get past this. I'm just glad that they still need phlebotomist here." Edward smirked and whispered, "My little vampire pixie." I rolled my eyes, "Okay get it out of your system now Eddie. Yes, I'm a vampire, leech, blood sucker, and lady of the night, whatever, it's a job." Edward laughed and walked over to me and gave me a half hug. I heard a yell, "Hello, anyone home?"

Another sigh escaped me, Carlisle was here. He walked into the kitchen looking like a god. I had to smile at him because I remember hearing some of the secretaries swooning over him. He came over to me and hugged me tightly and then walked over to Bella and hugged her with a kiss on the head. "So...we are having Alice's favorite right?" Bella nodded to him with a smile. "It smells great Bella and Edward. So how was everything Alice? When do you start? I know that we are classes together but I didn't know if you start sooner than that."

I shook my head no as we both moved over to the table. "I start on Monday, when the classes starts. They said that I don't have to go through the whole class but at least the first part. Drawing blood from people is like riding a bike. You did forget the technique." Carlisle smiled and nodded with agreement. "I will say one thing Alice; you do have an eye for fashion and design. This house looks gorgeous; I'm sure Edward and Bella thank you for the help."

"Of course we did. That's why we told her that she can stay here while she works to get money for school." I glared at Bella for bringing up the money thing. She knew that Carlisle had offered several times to help me but I refused the offer. "Oh, I didn't know you were having money problems. Alice, sweetheart you could have came to me. I have told you that I will help you. How much you need to go to school? I'll be more than happy to help you get your degree." He started to reach in his pocket for his check book and I reached across the table to stop him. "Please Carlisle, don't! I want to do this on my own." He huffed and took his hand out of his packet. "If you need money Alice, just say so. You don't have to pay me back, you know that." I nodded and looked down at the empty plate in front of me. I felt like I had let my father down. I mean, Carlisle has been my father figure since I was ten. I lived with him and Edward since then. He bought me clothes, food and kept a roof over my head. Yet, he still wasn't my father and I didn't want to 'use' him.

"Time to eat," Bella chimed in as she placed the Chicken Alfredo on the table. Edward walked in with the salad and dressings. We all sat down and passed the dishes around to fill our plates and talked about Bella's new job. Edward told us about the medical program he was in. Of course he would follow in his father's foot steps. I sat there quietly eating. "Oh Alice, I need to ask a favor of you." Edward spoke up and broke me out of my trans. "What's that Eddie?"

"Oh, a friend of mine is coming in from L.A. and he needs a place to stay. I was wondering if you could transform the basement into an apartment. Don't worry about cost, you do your thing and just tell me how much you need." I looked up from my plate to him; he smiled as my eyes twinkled. "Really," I whispered to him. He nodded his head, "I want it to have a bathroom, small kitchen, a living room and bedroom. Do you think you could organize that? Is the basement big enough?" I nodded in excitement. His smile got bigger; he knew what to do to make me happy.

"I'll start tonight. I'll call the contractors that built this house and get it started. Oh, this is so great. Who is this friend? Do I know him?" Edward shook his head no, "No, you don't know him. I met him when I was UCLA for one of my conference. He is a great singer and he wanted to go to school somewhere small. I told him about WSU..." He looked at me with a smile in his eyes. Oh no, he's trying to fix me up with someone. "Edward," I mumbled. He continued, "He wants to get a degree in music. That's one of the best schools to do it at." Carlisle spoke then, "Is this Jasper you're talking about?"

Edward nodded to his father, "Yep, he is tired of UCLA and wants to get out of the big town life." I snorted and kept eating. Of course he is Eddie, you little cupid you. I know what your plan is and it's not going to work. I all of a sudden lost my appetite. "How long do I have Eddie, until he is here?" Edward could tell that I wasn't happy now, "He will be here next weekend, if not sooner. He was still trying to get rid of his loft." Oh great, he lives in a loft so that means that his stuff was a typical bachelor. It was not good enough for this house. "Tell him to leave his furniture there. I'm going to get him stuff that matches; it's not a bachelor pad here, sorry."

Edward laughed and nodded his head yes. "I'm going to my room and start to work. Excuse me. Dr. Cullen I'll see you later." Carlisle looked up at me, "See you Ms. Brannon." I smirked at him as I left the dinning room. I ran down the stairs to the basement and started measuring everything. I did the figures in my head; I could easily get a living room, dinning room, kitchen, and a bedroom. I still had some room for a recreation area. I would close the laundry room in and put a laundry chute from upstairs; make the bathroom right beside it so that they wouldn't have plumbing be a problem. I'll make the bathroom double door, one leading into the living area and the other into the bedroom. It would be big enough for a standing shower, toilet and sink but also some dressing area. The bedroom would be a decent size, big enough for a king size bed, dresser, closet, a couple of nightstands and a television. The living room would be the biggest. I would leave the kitchen open which it would be on the other side of the laundry room. The stairs, I will change to make them come to a landing and then turn to the left for a couple of steps into the living room. That would make it a nice transition into it. I figured we would make a wall on the side of the stairs, closing in half of the basement. Half of that area would be the bed room and the other would a recreation room. Eddie has always wanted one. Could get a nice slate pool table for him? Yea, I'll do that and the room would be big enough for a couch and television too.

Satisfied with the drawling and plans I raced upstairs to make some phone calls. I got a hold of every one that I needed too. The contractors would come tomorrow, which was great. He said that it shouldn't be a problem doing my plans since I had already set it up with plumbing in mind. He would be here at 9am to go through my plans and change anything that was needed. I called Esme at the Decorative Designer in Seattle. She was my inspiration for going back to school. Even though she wasn't a clothing designer, she still had an eye. She said that she could come tomorrow around 5pm to look at the set up and see what kind of colors to go with.


	2. Chapter 2

I was so excited about tomorrow that I couldn't really sleep. I think that I slept maybe three hours. I got up at 7am and jumped in the shower. I dressed fast; I wanted to make breakfast for Edward and Bella before I went to the fabric store in town. At 7:30, Edward and Bella came down stairs. "What's that smell? Wait whose cooking?" I had to laugh a little because I usually didn't cook. They came around the corner to see me putting some pancakes onto a plate. "Sit, I have this. We are having pancakes, sausage, eggs and toast." I smiled at them and walked the food over to them.

They both looked at each other. I laughed and said, "I have some good news. I made some calls last night and everything will start today on the extra room down stairs." Edward's face lit up, "So it will be done when? I was going to call Jasper today. He'll be excited if it finished by the time he's here." I smiled, "I don't know for sure. The contractor will be here at nine to go through everything. He said that he could start today. It just depends on getting a crew. Edward, I'm going to make a recreation room for you." I turned to go back into the kitchen, I hard silverware hit the plates. Next thing I knew I had arms around me squeezing me tightly. "Edward, I need to breath." He laughed which shook me. "Thank you Alice, really thank you. How much you need today?" I shook my head, I still had some money in my savings and I was just getting the fabric today. "Don't know yet. I'll let you know after today. Oh and Esme is coming down too. You think you can get dad over tonight?" Edward looked at me puzzled and then he smiled. We both knew that Carlisle had a soft spot for Esme. He always had and we think that's why he moved back here in the first place.

"I'll tell him I need help with my project for my fellowship. I'm sure he will come." His green eyes twinkled at the thought of his father catching Esme. I laughed because I was thinking the same thing. I knew Esme would dress to the nine coming to the Cullen's home, even if it's the son's, in hopes of making Carlisle sweat.

"Okay, I have to head into town to the fabric store. I'll be back before the contractor gets here." I wiped down the little mess that I made on the stove. They both said their thanks as I walked out of the room. I grabbed the keys to my Porsche. When the sun hit my face, I smiled. 'Oh the top is going down today,' I thought to myself. This car was the only thing that I would let Carlisle get me. He bought it for my twenty-first birthday. It was a 911 Turbo, yellow and a soft top. I climbed in and started her up. "Okay beauty, let's go to town." She purred some more as I put the top down and back out the driveway.

I got into town and went straight to the fabric store. I couldn't lallygag around today, to much to do. I got the fabrics I needed and talked to Angela a little. She was so happy to see that Carlisle and I have come back to Forks. I smiled and nodded in agreement with everything. She had always been a sweet girl and she was friends with Bella. I told her that she needed to come over sometime and she was jumping up and down with excitement. "I'll come and let you know when I get the basement finished and you can come and check out your fabric." I winked at her, she laughed and nodded.

I left the store with a bounce in my step. I looked at me watch and saw I had ten minutes to get home before the contractors got there. I threw the bags in the back of the car and fired her up. I hit the gas and got to the house in five minutes. The contractor was already there. Oh, I like him, his early, shows good character.

"Miss Brannon?" He said as he walked to my car to open the door. "Please, call me Alice." I got out and he shut the door. I reached to shake hands with him, he smiled and took my hand in his and brought it to his lips. Oh a gentleman, huh? I smiled, "You must be Tyler. Thank you so much for coming. Let me show you where you need to go." He helped me with the bag and followed me in the house. He gasped as he walked in. I smiled because that was most peoples reaction when they walked into Edward and Bella's house. It was like walking into a magazine picture. He sat the bags down and started to take his boots off, "Oh you don't have to do that." He shook his head yes, and continued to take them off. I giggled and motioned for him to follow me.

We got to the bottom of the stairs and he smiled. I explained where I wanted each room and how I wanted it laid out. He pulled his pocket notepad and measuring tape and started to work. Measuring and asking questions. After he finished his measurement and looking at the foundation and the plumbing. "Well, Miss Brannon, I mean Alice, it doesn't look like I should have a problem with this at all. I can start today. I told my crew to be here after lunch. We should have it done by the weekend, is that soon enough for you?" I was shocked, "Really, that's great. How much we talking?" He tapped his pencil on the notepad and looked at the numbers again and the room.

"I would say ten thousand, but it will probably be less. I can get the kitchen stuff cheap; I have a contact at Lowe's. Ummm....yea, I would say it will be less than ten but we will just say that for wiggle room." His eyes came back to me and trailed down my body. Typically that didn't bother me but I started to get a creepy feeling all of a sudden. I don't think he was thinking wiggle room as much as he was thinking about my hips wiggling.

"Well then Tyler I'll see you later today then," I asked as I made my way to the stairs. He smiled and nodded his head yes as he climbed the stairs ahead of me. I was not going to let him follow me up the stairs. He left the house and I watched him get into his truck and left. Don't get me wrong, Tyler was good looking but just not my type. I run into the kitchen to grab the cordless. I wanted to let Edward know that the room would be ready by this weekend and how much everything would be.

I got Edward's voicemail, damn it I said under my breathe. "Hey Eddie. I wanted to let you know the contractor will start today after lunch. He said that it will be done by this weekend. Looks like ten thousand for the build. Esme will be here around 5pm to look at the layout. Make sure Carlisle is here by then. I'll make meatloaf for dinner. Call me if you have questions." I hung up the phone, a little out of breath since I was trying to tell him everything. The phone rang and I jumped. I wasn't expecting it to ring so fast.

"Hello?" I said with a little force in my voice. A husky southern drawl came through the phone, "Bella?" Who the hell is this and why are they calling for Bella. "Umm...NO. Alice and who is this?" With a little attitude in my voice, then I heard the click of the person hanging up. What the hell? I hung up the receiver and started to leave the kitchen when it rang again. I ran to the phone, "Hello," I said again. That southern drawl came through the phone again, "Oh, I guess I do have the right number. Is Bella or Edward there please?" Damn if that voice isn't sexy. "Ummm...no they are not. Can I take a message?" There was a sigh on the other end, "Umm...no thank you. I'll try and call their cell phones. Thanks." I wanted to keep hearing him talking but before I could say anything there was a click. Damn it, I thought. Who the hell was that? I shrugged it off and went about the plans I had today.

I was going to be looking for pool tables and furniture. I hadn't thought about Monday yet. Oh crap I need to go and get some scrubs. Oh how I hate wearing those damn things. There was no fashion to them. They were two pieces of cloth that just lay loosely around your body. BORING! The only good thing was that we were aloud to wear whatever color we wanted. Good, red looks delicious on me. I looked at some websites and found the pool table I wanted. It could be delivered on Monday just needed Edward's credit card. I'll order that when he gets home. I looked at some furniture and found the set that would be fitting but was going to wait until I let Esme see it. Then onward to find scrubs, sigh. I found a website for cheap scrubs; please, I'm not going to spend a lot of money on something that I'm not intending to stay doing. This was short term; the hospital knew that so that's why they weren't really worried about training me in everything. Just make sure I knew how to draw blood still.

After I ordered five pairs of scrubs and had them express delivery, will have them by Saturday, I realized that I was hungry. My stomach grumbled so I made my way to the kitchen. I looked at the clock on the microwave, in about half an hour the contractor and his crew will be here. I made myself a ham sandwich and got some chips when the phone rang. "Hello," I said with a gulp of water. "Hey Alice, just got your call," Edward sounded excited which made me happy. "Sounds great to me, and just to let you know I have twenty thousand ready for your disposal so you can get whatever." Well that's good to know, I thought. "Oh, Eddie some guy called here looking for Bella or you." I heard him shuffle some papers. "Oh, I bet it was Jasper. I saw he called, I'll call him and let him know the news."

Oh, my thoughts went around in my head. That sexy voice was Jasper huh? I hope that the voice matches the body because I might have just found my new fling. I laughed at myself a little and Edward said, "What?" I continued to laugh, "Oh nothing Eddie. Nothing at all, oh and by the way I found the perfect pool table. I'll show it to you when you get home." I heard him gasp, "Alice have I ever told you how much I love you. You are the sister I never had...oh wait....you are the sister I never had." He laughed and I laughed with him. "Love you too brother."

"Hey, I have to go. I have to meet up with dad here in an hour at the hospital and then we will be home. You said Esme will be there around 5pm?" "Yep," I chirped and he grunted, must be picking up his books and stuff. "Okay Alice, I'll have him there and meatloaf sounds great. I'll see you later. Oh, Bella will be home in about an hour." I said okay and said our goodbyes.

There was a knock on the door, I looked at the clock and saw that it was ten till one. Damn it, time has flown by. I walked to the front of the house and there was Tyler with five other guys. Tyler walked in with clear plastic and insisted that they lay that down so they can walk to the stairs without getting the carpet dirty. I agreed with him even though I didn't care. I was about ready to pull it up away and lay some hard flooring down. I told them that I would be in the kitchen if they needed me. They all nodded and went down the other hallway that leads to the door for the basement.

I ate while thinking about everything from work to school. I couldn't wait until I could get started on my fashion career. I would have to work for about two years and then I could start. I will probably be the oldest in the class but I didn't care. I was only twenty-three, I'll be twenty-five, and that's not old. I sighed and then started to think about that husky southern ascent that I heard earlier. God, that voice was the most sexiest thing I have ever heard. Jasper was the one that held that voice. I just hope that his body does his voice justice. I picture a tall, muscular man, dark tan, with jet black hair. "Yum, that looks good." The man's voice kicked me out of my daydreaming.

"Oh, hi Tyler. Everything okay?" He nodded and walked up to the island, on the other side of me. "I was wondering if I could join you." I blinked a couple of times. "Oh, well I'm actually done and I'm about to head to the grocery store." I said as I got up and walked over to the trash to throw the rest of my sandwich away. I felt his eyes on me and I got that cold chill again. God, I wish Eddie was here. I continued to do my routine in hopes that he would leave. He didn't, he just stood there and watched me. As I started to leave, he grabbed my arm lightly.

"So what does it take to win a girl like yours heart?" I looked into his eyes. He had these deep brown eyes that you could see his soul. He was innocent and wasn't meaning to scare me but he didn't like to be played with. "I'm sorry Tyler, I just got out of a really bad relationship and I'm not looking at dating anyone." He let go of my arm and ran that hand across his face and into his hair. I hadn't notice that his hair was a little long, enough to make it look disheveled. "Oh, yea, I know the feeling. Well if there is ever a time you want to go out or just hang out, call me. You have my number." With that he walked out the room.

I let the air out of my lungs that I didn't realize I was holding. I left the house and went to the store. I came back and put the groceries up and walked down the basement stairs. My jaw was slacked open. The frames for the walls were already up and they were working on getting the drywall up. I felt the tinge of excitement when Tyler saw me. He came over, "Well the guys want to stay until the drywall is up. That way tomorrow we can spackle and hopefully get the cabinets in." Tyler's cell phone rang, "Hold on a second. This is Tyler. Oh hey my man. Yea, I'm looking for cherry. Great! Okay great! Tomorrow? Oh, man I owe you. Yea, that sounds good. Okay, see you tomorrow." He snapped the phone shut and yelled, "Cabinets here tomorrow. We need to definitely get the walls done. John, is the plumbing good? Great, my man." He looked back at me, "Sorry about that." I smiled and waved my hand as to tell him no big deal. "Well looks like we will have this place ready for furniture by Saturday. You think that you will be ready?" I laughed, "Yes sir. My designer will be here at 5pm to check out the layout. I already have it picked out and oh wow you guys already have the sink, frig, and stove in?" He smiled as I raced down the stairs to the kitchen area. It looked nice even though they weren't instilled yet. "I'm just waiting on my conformation about the counter-top. We got black garnet to match the black stove and frig.

Tyler's cell phone rang again, "Excuse me. This is Tyler. Hey Mary, how is my favorite Lowe's contractor." He looked over at me and winked. I giggled. "Oh, that's great Mary. Awesome I'll send one of the boys over now to get it. So the measurements are on it or do I....oh great, great. Awesome I'll send Drew and John over to get it. Great. Thanks a bunch Mary." He slapped the phone shut again and began to give orders to the guys. He was very handsome when he was working. Muscular and tall, very nice to his team but yet firm. I bet his good in bed. No Alice, don't go there. "So, where was I? Oh we got the counter-top so now when the cabinets get here we can get those in place. The black with the cherry is going to look really nice and will go with any theme you put down here. Is this your new crib?" I laughed at the word crib. He was trying to play with terms. "No, my brother's friend is moving here from L.A. and he needs a place to crash. Of course, my brother is very good to his family and friends." Tyler laughed and moved with me back to the stairs.

"We will wait until you get the furniture down here before we change the stairs unless you want to leave it like this." I looked around and thought about it. "You know its okay like this. We could always change it if we need too." He smiled and I said thanks while walking up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

I need to start working on supper. I looked at the clock and saw that it was a little after four. I heard the shower come on upstairs. Oh, Bella must be home. As I worked on getting the potatoes ready and on the stove, I thought about Tyler. It wouldn't hurt to go on a date with him. It's just a date, nothing could come out of it, or everything could. No Alice, don't do it. Think of that southern drawl hotness that is coming this way. You want to be available. As my mind debated back and forth I didn't hear Bella walk in.

"What are you up too?" I squeaked and turned around. Bella laughed, "Oh you have something on your mind girl. Speak up." I looked at her smiling and waiting for an explanation to why I was jumpy. What do I tell her? Oh, I answered the phone today when Jasper called and now I have been fantasying about him and his sexy voice. Yea, that would go over good. "Oh I was just thinking about the room and getting stuff organized. It looked like it will be ready by Saturday." Bella squealed and gave me a hug, "Does Edward know yet?" I nodded my head and she squealed again. "Oh I hope he called Jasper. He called the other day and said that his landlord was kicking him to the curb on Friday because he was breaking his lease. He told him that he was moving back home to be with family but the guy is being a jerk. I mean, his contract was up next month any way and he was trying to help the guy find someone to fill the room. Oh well, oh I can't wait to meet Jasper. I have talked to him on the phone a couple of times and he's such a gentleman. Got to love that southern hospitality." I smiled as I thought about his voice.

"What do you know about him Bella?" I asked trying to be coy. "Well, he's from Texas. Edward met him one night when he went out for drinks with his dad. Jasper was singing at the pub they went too. Edward said that his voice was magical. He went to talk to him and ask him some stuff about his career. I think Edward wants to help him get started in the music career. Edward talked to him almost every day since then. He has helped him with some studio time and so on. Edward really thinks he has talent." I closed my eyes and picture a man with sandy blonde hair, a little longer than I like but it was curly and beautiful. He was strumming an acoustic guitar. His pale blue eyes hit me and caused me to catch my breath.

"Alice, you okay?" Bella was shaking my arm. "Yes, umm....," the door bell rang. Saved by the bell. "Oh I'll get that, it's probably Esme. Could you keep working on the potatoes? I'll send her down stairs and show her around the rooms a little and be back to work on the meatloaf." Bella nodded and I left the room in a rash so she couldn't see that I was flustered.

As I got to the door I could see Esme looking into the doors glass, primping herself. I had to laugh. I opened the door and she looked like a million dollars. Well she always does, that's why I love her but she had a black suit on with a pale blue shirt on underneath. It made her light brown hair pop with that color contrast. She had her black pumps on, and where those fishnets? Oh you naughty, naughty girl. I smiled at her, "Come on in Esme. Let me show you to the basement."

As we walked down the stairs, I heard a couple of catcalls and thought that maybe I should stay down here with her. I showed her the area and she nodded her head to the ideas that I passed along. I continued to show her where things will be placed and the fabric that I had picked out. She never said a word just nodded her head and moved with me. When I was finished showing her everything, I motioned for us to go upstairs. I let her go first so that the guys wouldn't gawk at her ass.

We got upstairs and I showed her to the kitchen. "So, Esme what do you think about Alice's ideas," Bella chimed. "I think they are exquisite like usual. Alice you really have out done yourself. I'm assuming that you have some furniture already picked out that you need me to get delivered?" I nodded my head and she laughed. "Well I guess I'll be heading out then. Just email me..."

"Wait Esme, why don't you stay for dinner? It's a long drive to Seattle from here and I know that you will be starving by the time you get home. Please stay, if you want you can even sleep in the guestroom." Bella's smile was something that no one could seem to refuse. Esme sighed and hugged Bella tightly, "Okay, I'll stay for dinner but then I have to go. I have...." We heard the front door open and a laugh, then a loud, "Honey I'm home."

Bella giggled and said, "We are in the kitchen." Bella looked at Esme with her eyes trailing up and down. I looked over at Esme and saw that she was taking of her jacket and walked over to the dinning table. The pale blue shirt was sleeveless, like a tank top. When she turned around you could see the neckline on the shirt was ruffled and showed off her breast nicely. As she walked over the boys walked in. My eyes went to Carlisle who stopped in his tracks. His mouth hanging open and eyes were on Esme's butt and then down her legs. I could see in his eyes, the calculation of how long Esme's legs really were. I giggled and his eyes came to mine and he snapped his mouth shut and mumble, "Good evening."

Esme turned around, "Oh Carlisle I didn't know you were coming." Bullshit, Esme. I shook my head and went back to working on the meatloaf. "Well, hello Esme. The kids didn't tell me that you were going to be here or I would have dressed better." I looked over at him and glared. He always looked good, and he was so bad at lying. Edward came over and got some wine glasses down. He smiled and winked at me. I laughed, "It's going to be another hour before its ready. Do we all want to go sit on the patio with some wine while we wait?" Everyone agreed. I grabbed the white wine, since I was saving the red for dinner. Edward opened the door for everyone and watched Carlisle and Esme talking shop talk. Carlisle was going on about how he needs someone to come and decorate his home and office, Esme saying how she would help with little to no cost. Oh, she has other plans in mind. I laughed at myself.

I walked over and sat down beside Bella as Edward sat in the chair beside Bella. We watched as Carlisle and Esme played cat and mouse. It was kind of cute. The body language was clear that they really liked each other. Esme's legs turned in toward Carlisle, and him leaning in towards her. She was laughing at every little joke and his eyes twinkle at her laughter. They were so adorable. I looked over at Edward, "So did you talk to Jasper?" He nodded his head and took a sip of wine. "Yes, he will be leaving Saturday. He found someone to take over the apartment and he's helping them move in. So he'll be here late Saturday or Sunday mid day if he stops to rest. He said that he might just do some driving and not get here until Monday." Edward shrugged and took another drink of his wine. I did the same and was thinking about the information that he just gave me. He's thoughtful, staying and helping someone he probably doesn't really know move. He was going to take his time getting here not to make us feel rushed.

"Alice, you okay," Bella's voice rang in my ear. I nodded my head and excused myself to check on dinner. I got into the kitchen and started to think about that voice again and how that southern twang came out. Hmmm, I wonder if he's a real cowboy or a pretend one. I laughed at myself and then the phone rang. "I'll get it!" I yelled out to them. I ran to the phone, "Hello?" I heard a sigh and then the voice that I couldn't forget, "Oh, Alice right? Ummm Hi, it's Jasper." I closed my eyes and took in that voice and how he just said my name. Was I breathing, no? I gasped air into my lungs and responded, "Yes, it's Alice. Hello Jasper. How are things?" I wanted to come up with some reason to hear him talk. I mean, I was just asking how things were. Someone that knows that they are moving from far away would ask that right? I heard him sigh and it sounded shaky. "Jasper you okay?" He laughed a very sexy deep laugh, "I'm fine thanks for asking. Everything is going okay. I just wanted to make sure the plans were still good for me to arrive on Monday." Oh lord, I still have to wait three more days. I can make it through Friday, Saturday and Sunday....what the hell am I talking about? He's no concern of mine.

"Alice," he whispered. Oh my, my name coming from him was making my knees weak. "Yes Jasper. Everything will be ready for your arrival on Sunday or Monday. It will actually be ready by Saturday if you want to come sooner." OH MY GOD, I'm rambling. He laughed, that was so sexy. "Oh, so you are excited for me to come. Edward was worried that you might have a problem with me staying there." He wanted to talk to me. He didn't want this conversation to end either. Hmmmm, I thought. It was time to play hard ball, "Oh it's just that my boyfriend gets jealous about other guys. He was worried when I moved in with Edward until he realized that we are like family, there was nothing to worry about." I'm so evil.

I heard him sigh, "Oh, Edward didn't say that you had a boyfriend." I could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Well, I'm going to go then. I just wanted to make sure that things were still good to go. I'll see you Monday." Before I could say another word, I heard the dial tone. Now that was interesting. The alarm went off above the oven. I pulled the meatloaf out, moved it to a plate to allow it to cool a bit. I then started to work on the potatoes when Bella came in. "Need any help?" I nodded, "Will you get the good China out and set the table. I'll get the rest." As I glided around the kitchen, Bella asked, "Who was that on the phone?" Oh shit, I forgot about that, they knew the phone rang. "Oh, it was Jasper wanting to make sure that everything was good for his arrival."

I started to mash the potatoes and working on getting them smooth. Bella came and stood beside me smiling. "What," I glared at her. "So did you talk to him long?" Bella smile seemed to get bigger and bigger. I had to laugh at her for trying to make magic with something that wasn't really there. "Bella, he asked me if the room was ready and that was it. End of the phone call." I walked away from her and started to work on getting the potatoes in a bowl. After that she grabbed them and took it to the table. I had the gravy almost done and the mixed vegetables were almost ready. "Bella can you tell everyone to come in and take a seat, everything is ready." Bella nodded and moved out to the patio. I put the mixed vegetable into a bowl and the gravy into the gravy bowl.

Everyone filed in as I saw Carlisle arm around Esme's waist guiding her to the table. He pulled the chair out for her. She giggled and lightly touched his face in appreciation. She sat down and Carlisle took the chair beside her, not removing his eyes from her face. I smiled at the affection between the two of them. I carried the vegetable and gravy out. Went back to the kitchen to get the red wine out of the wine cooler, poured everyone a glass and said 'dig in.' No one needed to be told twice and started to pass food around the table.

It was nice to sit and enjoy everyone's company but yet, I felt alone. I started to think about the conversation with Jasper. At least he wasn't pushing himself on me. He was a gentleman. Most men would say 'I'm not talking to your boyfriend am I' or 'I don't see a ring on that finger'. I looked up and saw that Edward was staring at Bella and Bella was staring back at him. Esme and Carlisle were talking and kept finding ways to touch each other and here I am alone. I let a sigh escape me which then I got a tap on my foot. Bella looked at me with concern; I just smiled and shook my head no. She frowned at me and looked back at her food. Edward was staring at me; he didn't like me being upset. I looked at him sending him the message that it wasn't his fault. His eyes went back to his plate and mumbled, "Yes it is." I closed my eyes for a second, "I'm sorry. I'm not all that hungry. I'm really tired. If you would excuse me." As I stood up so did Edward and Carlisle. I went around the backside of Carlisle and lightly touched his arm and squeezed. He knew that meant I needed some time.

I walked out and went up the stairs on the verge of tears. I made it to my room before the tears started to fall. I grabbed my diary off the desk and took it over to the bed. I flipped to two days before everything changed. I read the entry:

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Everything is going great with me and James. I couldn't ask for a sweeter guy. He hasn't forced me into anything that I don't want to do. It's so cool to be dating a senior and I'm only a sophomore. I'm so popular and not just because of the money but I'm dating a senior. Hehehe! My girlfriends are so jealous. I think they just wish that a senior would like at them the way that James likes me. *sigh* _

_ Well, I'm off to bed and dream of my soon to be husband. Hehehe. _

_ Love ya,_

_ Alice_

I skipped a couple of months and came to where I needed to read.

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I can't believe this has happened to me. I can't believe that James did this to me. What happened? Why did he do this? He was drunk and told me I was a tease, I did this to myself. I was screaming and telling him to stop but he forced himself on me and ...I can't even say it. _

_ Edward is furious. He and Emmett went looking for James to 'kick his ass'. I didn't want that, I did this to myself. I did, if I wouldn't have teased him. Why did I have to be so flirtatious? _

_ Carlisle made sure that I was okay. I guess he had to stitch me up a little. I can't talk about this anymore. _

There was no signature, and it was smeared with tears. How could I ever see a man with out thinking about that day? I was in love with James. Now do understand, I have had sex since then but it was hock ups. I was drunk and didn't really care, but I was involved with James. I had dated him for two years before that awful night.

I closed the book and laid it down on my night stand. I got up and changed into my tee-shirt and shorts. Turned off the light and crawled into bed. I was scared to go to sleep. Afraid that now I have remembered James that he will come to me in my dreams. I swallowed the bowel that came up in my throat and closed my eyes. I took deep breaths trying to calm my stomach. Finally the darkness took me.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was hell. I woke up with a headache and I felt sick from the dreams. They were horrible; James was attacking me all over again. Never stopping, never looking, just yelling, punching and forcing himself in me. I sighed and went to the bathroom across the hall.

I took a long hot shower, just letting it try to calm me. I started to come out when I heard giggling and shhing. Was that Esme? I peeked out the bathroom door making sure not to make to much noise. I smiled at the sight in front of me, Carlisle and Esme walking down the stairs, hand and hand. I slowly put the door back in place so I could get dressed. It was nice that I could just throw on some sweats and an old tee-shirt. I wasn't planning on doing anything besides check on the status of the rooms downstairs.

I thought about Jasper coming in only two more days now. Another smile came to my face. Why was I smiling every time I think of him? I don't even know him or what he looks like. I shook my head and made my way down stairs. I marched into the kitchen and got a bowl to make some cereal. I saw a note on the counter:

_Alice, _

_Tyler said that they will be back around 9am tomorrow to finish up everything. He said that the tile, carpet, counter top, and the paint will all be here tomorrow and we can have the room to décor on Saturday. _

_Love,_

_Eddy_

Okay, that brought another smile to my face. My favorite thing to do was to decorate, and Saturday will be enjoyable. I'll call Esme here in a few and see if we can get everything delivered then. The pool table was already due to arrive Saturday, so that worked to our benefit.

I sat down at the table, pouring the milk over 'Captain Crunch' when something caught my eye. I looked out the patio doors to see the birds dancing around getting their morning feed. "Hey sweetie, you doing okay," Bella's voice rang as she walked into the kitchen. I smiled and motioned to the cereal, "Now that I have my Captain, and my best friend, I'm okay." Bella laughed and came over to give me a quick hug. "Care if I join you?" Bella questioned. "Ummm…no. Grab a bowl and have a seat."

Bella ran to the cabinets, rushing back over to me to sit down, pouring her cereal and milk. We talked about Esme and Carlisle little touches. I told her that I caught them sneaking out this morning. Her eyebrows rose, "You mean Carlisle was upstairs?" I nodded looking at her puzzled. She giggled, "Oh Edward will love this. We left Carlisle down here on the couch before we went to bed. Esme was already in her room when we went to bed. Oh, he will love this."

"What will I love," Edward came around the corner smiling. He came over and kissed Bella on the forehead and then did the same to me. "Oh your father went up to Esme's room last night after we went to bed." Edward choked on his orange juice. "What?" Both Bella and I laughed. As we explained to Edward what I saw, he got a huge smile on his face. "Well it sounds like we might have them together after all," with his charming grin.

I laughed, "I'll have to ask him on Monday if he enjoyed himself." Edward laughed and started to ask me what I was up to today. I explained that I would be watching over the progress and make sure they stay on track. Edward smiled and nodded that it was understandable. "Okay, if Jasper calls today, let him know the status. I'm sure he will call me and I'll have no clue. He doesn't want to impose on us already." I laughed and said that I would make sure to explain.

Bella and Edward left together, laughing and rushing out the door. When I watched them backing out, I saw Tyler's truck come to a stop in front. He jumped out and stopped the truck behind him to allow Edward and Bella out. I smiled at how he was so cute to make sure that everything and everyone was taken care of. Edward stopped and talked to him a moment. Tyler laughed and I saw his back muscles move. Damn he had to be so fine with his shirt off. I shook my head and walked out onto the porch. Edward yelled from the car, "Well, the boss is looking at us. We better get to work." Tyler turned to look at me and smiled, mumbled something to Edward. I saw him and Bella laughing as they pulled away.

Tyler walked up after he motioned for the truck to come forward. "Good morning Angel," he smiled this gorgeous smile. I glared, "What did you say to them?" He shrugged and started for the door. I stopped in front of it, "What did you say?" He looked back at me and I saw his eyes flicker, "I said that I could handle you." I busted out laughing and he looked stunned.

"What are you laughing about?" I ignored him and walked into the house and up to my room. I stayed up there most of the day working on my fashion designs, only coming down to get food. Tyler came and apologized; I just laughed and told him that it was alright. I thought that it was a funny comment. I knew he didn't mean it to be a funny comment but there was no way I would date him. As I went up the stairs the phone rang. I got to my room on the third ring.

"Hello?" I said a little out of breath. I didn't hear anything, "Hello?" Still nothing, I looked at my cordless phone and saw that there was still someone on the line. I put it back to my ear, "Hello?" There was a click. Okay, that was weird. I shrugged it off and went back to work on my projects. The phone rang and I looked at the number, private. "Hello?"

"Hello, Alice?" My heart stopped, that southern accent was just too much sometimes. "Jasper? Oh, did you just try to call?" There was a moment of silence. "No darlin'. I just picked up the phone. Are you okay?" Well who the, my thoughts went off on their own but then remembered the last thing Jasper asked. He was worried about me.

"Oh, yes I'm fine thank you. I just had someone call and hang up on me. I didn't know if you bad phone service. How are you doing today? The room will be ready by Saturday night if you want to come early. Oh, I'm rambling again. Did you need something?" He chuckled, god his laugh was so sexy. I really can't wait to meet him. He sighed and his southern drawl was heavy, "I'm doing good. I'm glad the room is almost ready for me, but it looks like I'll be coming in on Monday. Yes you were rambling but that's okay I think it's cute. No I didn't need anything, just wondering how things are going. Also to see how you are too."

My heart skipped, it really did. He wanted to see how I was and he thought that my rambling was cute. I giggled into the phone and coed, "To be honest I'm bored. I'm not working right now so I have a lot of free time. I have no feeling for my designs right now. I'm just wondering right now, but I start back on Monday. I'm hoping that I can get some inspiration from that." I had got up and walked around my room as I talked. When I finished I sat on the edge of my bed, waiting.

He sighed, oh that was even better than his laugh. I closed my eyes pictures a man, with dirty blond hair that fell around his eyes. Crystal clear blue eyes that you could see all the way to his soul, and a mouth that was full. "Hmmm, what you thinking about now darlin'" He rang in my ears. I opened my eyes and shook my head, "What? I mean I'm sorry I was a little out of it for a second." He chuckled, "Yea, I figured that. I asked you twice what you were going to be doing for work."

Oh shit, "well I'm a phlebotomist." Most people had no clue what that was. "Oh, you are that nasty person that draws blood on people," he mumbled with a laugh. I gasped, "I'm not nasty. I do it only if the doctor tells me too. You make my job sound so mean." I pouted a little. He laughed now, almost like he saw me. "I can see you sitting there in your chair pouting right now. Am I right?" I had to chuckle, "Well, your right about some of that."

I could hear him gasp in some air, "What part was I right about?" I smiled and said in a very coy voice, "That I'm pouting but not in a chair. I'm sitting here on my bed." Why did it seem so naughty telling him that? I heard him chuckle a little and then his voice got deep and husky, "and what do you plan to do on that bed darlin'?"

I stopped breathing, that voice made my body do things that typically takes a while to do. You know, a lot of kissing and touching, but his voice just vibrated through my body and made things hot. I rubbed my legs together to try and put some pressure on that area. He laughed into the phone, I'm assuming because of my hesitation. I went to say something when I heard a yell from downstairs. "I'm sorry Jasper I have to go."

This time he was quiet, "I'm sorry that was uncalled for." I started to laugh, "No it was nothing you said. Someone is yelling for me. I think it's the contractors. I'll see you Monday right?" He sighed and mumbled sure. We said our goodbyes and I ran down the stairs.

"Well Alice, it's all done. Want to check it out?" I shook my head no and smiled at Tyler. "Thank you so much for getting it all put together so fast." He laughed and started to help the guys carry things out. I walked out with them and stood on the watching them leave. Tyler stood out in the road helping direct cars and the truck backing out. Once the truck left, Tyler made his way back up to me, and I noticed something in his hand. He smiled at me, holding out a card. "This is my card, if you decide to maybe you don't mind going out with a roughneck."

I took it and smiled at him, "I might take you up on that Tyler. Thank you." He smiled and left. I watched him drive down the road and walked back in the house. I looked at the clock and saw Bella and Edward would be home soon. I started to work on getting dinner ready when the phone rang. I looked at the Caller ID and got excited. "Hey Esme, did you get my message?" I heard her laugh and she started making plans with me on delivery and help. She wouldn't be able to make it but would make sure that I had plenty of help.

By the time I was done making all the arrangements, Bella and Edward walked in. I told them all the exciting news and they were ready to help. I had spaghetti cooking and was working on the salad when I hear, "Alice, did Jasper call today?" A carrot shot across the kitchen. I hadn't had time to think about Jasper's conversation today. I started to think about his voice and how he made me so hot even though I have no idea what he looks like. Don't get me wrong, I'm not all on features, but you have to be somewhat attracted right?

"Earth to Alice?" I looked over, "Yes, Edward he called. He's not going to be able to make it until Monday." I continued to work on the salad as Bella and Edward set the table. I got the food to the table and sat down to eat. "Alice, are you okay?" I looked up at Bella and smiled. "Of course I am. I'm just thinking about the rooms and getting them ready." Not a total lie, but they didn't need to know that Jasper was all over my mind.

We continued eating, making small conversation. Bella and Edward offered to clean the kitchen. I decided to head to bed early. I changed into my flannel pants and my white tank top. Curled up in bed and slowly closed my eyes. Only two more days, he will be here, and I won't have to worry about it anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I just wanted to say "THANK YOU" to all my fans that have hung in there for me. I'm having a lot of fun writing all these stories, especially "Sexy Pool Boy". Please enjoy this chapter with more to come. I'm trying to finish another chapter for "Sexy Pool Boy", "Hero in the Shadows", and "All I want is a Normal Life". LOVE YOU GUYS and Thanks so much for all the great reviews.**_

* * *

The two days went by fast and the rooms were coming together great. Edward went out and got a 52inch LCG screen and a radio system for his recreation room. Bella and I had the kitchen set up for parties and our new roommate. The bedroom I had set up for a man. Everything was dark blue with browns, blacks, and whites. He would even have a 42inch TV for him to watch, whatever they watch.

Everything looked great and I was beat from all the work we did. I emailed pictures to Esme so she could see all the great work. She was so happy with the outcome she wanted to submit the pictures to her friend in New York. She said that he was some big executive for a magazine there. I told her to have fun with that.

Sunday past and Edward was getting jumpy. We hadn't heard from Jasper all weekend. Edward tried to call him but he never answered. "He'll call if he's in trouble honey. Don't worry about him. I'm sure he's fine," Bella coed to Edward.

After supper I told them that I needed to hit the showers since I had to be up early for work. We said our good-nights and I went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower then slowly made my way to bed. The next morning seem to come fast. I didn't feel well rested but I don't remember waking up throughout the night. I felt cold and looked over to the foot of my bed. I don't remember leaving my window open. I must have opened it in the middle of the night.

I walked over and closed it and started to get ready for work. I grabbed a pop-tart from the cabinet and ran out the door. I didn't want to be late for my first day back. I started up my Porsche and drove through the fog to the little hospital I remember, but it defiantly wasn't small anymore. The hospital went from 75person to 200person in the years I had been gone. The area had become very popular from a series this author wrote. People came here in hopes of finding these characters. I snorted at the thought.

I pulled into the employee parking and parked beside Carlisle's car. Oh wait, Dr. Cullen. I laughed at myself and walked into the hospital. I walked to the HR department and saw Carlisle standing there with two "Starbucks" cups. I smiled as I walked in the door. "Good morning Dr. Cullen." He turned around and smiled back at me. "Well good morning Ms. Brandon. Strawberry frapacino with whip cream." I laughed at him and gave him a hug. "So are you ready for this Alice," he whispered in my ear. I let go of him and took my cup, "Of course Dr. Cullen." I smiled and winked, "Let's get this over with."

After two hours going over the medical, dental, and life plans that the hospital offers, we were allow to go to our departments. Carlisle followed me up to the lab where we were greeted with my old boss. I squealed and gave her a big hug. I really loved working for her, at the time she was just a supervisor but now she ran the lab. "Alice it is so great to see you. Dr. Cullen it's so great to see you too. Let me show you through the lab and to where your instructor it waiting." Carlisle smiled, "Thank you so much Sue, and I really appreciate you allowing me to refresh my skills." She smiled at him and grabbed me by the shoulder, "Come you two, let's get the show on the road."

She walked us around and showed us to the room where our instructor waited. We started right way on the general stuff and moved unto tour of the hospital. The instructor told us that since we were all experience medical personal that has done the job before, we would start sticking people after lunch.

"Want to go out to eat," Carlisle asked. I smiled and followed him out to his car. He took me to the little restaurant down the road. We made small talk until I pulled the question out I had been wanting to ask. "So what's going on with you and Esme?" Carlisle choked on his drink and stared at me. "What do you mean," he wheezed between breaths. I smiled at him, "Are you okay?" He nodded his head and he took another drink. "Well, I saw you two, the other morning, when you were trying to sneak out. I was just wondering if I should start planning for a wedding." He choked again on his drink. I chuckled and started to hit his back.

After a few moments of wheezing and coughing, he turned to me and whispered, "You didn't tell Eddy did you?" I laughed and then he cursed. "Okay Alice, you have to keep this between us. You promise?" I nodded my head like crazy and started to jump up and down in my chair. "Well, we have been seeing each other for a while actually. It's been a little over a year and I'm going to propose to her on Christmas Eve. That was our first date actually, will be two years on that day."

I was so excited I jumped up and hugged him tight. He laughed and hugged me back. "So when can we tell Eddy and Bella?" I smiled and giggled at him. His smile got bigger, "Actually I was hoping to get Esme up here this weekend since it's a holiday weekend. I was going to see if Eddy would have a cookout. Since he still has the pool open and we can all welcome Jasper. So how is your first day so far?" I smiled at the plan that he had laid out and started to tell him how I was feeling about everything.

Another four hours go by and I had ten sticks in and assisted Carlisle with one. He was having a little problem with a patient and I had to get a little physical with them. Poor man was so out of it, he was swinging at everyone. When the shift was done and over with, Carlisle walked me to my car. We said goodbyes and that we would talk about the party tomorrow.

As I got into my car, I was trying to find my sunglasses. Now, I know that I sit them in my cup holder. I put them there every day; where in the hell did they go. I felt around on the floor with no luck. Looked in my purse, now where, as I looked around my dashboard I felt like someone was staring at me. My eyes looked out my windshield and I could see a figure sitting in a black Mercedes with tented windows that were so dark you could only see outline. I continued to look at the car and I got a creepy feeling. As I started to grab for my cell phone the car pulled out of the spot and left.

What the hell, I was freaking out over someone leaving. I laughed at myself and shook my head. They were probably staring at my car, there's not a lot of 911 Turbo around here. I backed out and drove home not worrying about my sunglasses. I saw Edward's car in the driveway, oh goody I get to tell him the news. I can't believe that Carlisle would think I wouldn't tell Edward. I laughed to myself again and walked to the house.

I went to open the door and it was locked. What the hell, oh Edward must be in the shower. I unlocked the door and walked in; I instantly heard the music from downstairs. I smiled and started to make my way to the basement. I opened the basement door and the bass got even louder. I yelled, "Eddy I'm home." Wait a minute or two, nothing. I started down the stairs yelling, "Eddy, are you trying to go deaf what the..." I stopped in mid sentence and step. I saw a muscular back with tight wranglers. This gorgeous man had blonde hair that was a little long and a little curl to the end.

I don't know how long I stood there, staring at his naked back and that butt. He started to turn around and I saw he had clothes in his hands. He must have seen me out of the corner of his eye because he was startled by me. "Oh,...hi. Ummm,..let me turn down the music," he bellowed over the music. He dropped his clothes back in his bag and ran to the recreation room.

He walked back out with a little swag in his step, "I'm so sorry about that. I didn't realize anyone was home. I'm Jasper Whitlock, and you are?" I was still stunned and staring at his muscular chest and abs. He was gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous. My eyes trailed up to his, they were a piercing blue. I heard him chuckle and I snapped myself out of it. I smiled and extended my hand, "Nice to meet you Jasper Whitlock. I'm Alice Brandon; we've talked on the phone a couple of times."

He took my hand and moved it so that he could kiss the top of my knuckles. I blushed and looked away. "It's a pleasure to meet you Alice Brandon. It's nice to finally put the face to that lovely voice." I sighed, thinking I could say the same about him. I looked back to him and he had this delicious smile on his face. If my heart could, it would have jumped out of my chest. This man is going to give me a heart attack.

I then heard some loud shouting, "Edward, why didn't you tell me he was here." I heard running, then the door flew open and Bella came barreling down. "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper!" She pushed me aside and jumped into his arms. Jasper was laughing and spinning her around. Edward was now standing above me laughing.

Jasper went to get a shirt on and Bella whispered to me, "Nice to look at huh?" I laughed and nodded my head. We sat down in his living room, laughing and listening to stories of where Edward and Jasper met. I made dinner and talked some more. I didn't want to leave his side. He was so funny, charming and handsome. He kept making eye contact with me throughout the night. His eyes were so beautiful. When ever our eyes met, I would get butterflies in my stomach.

After dinner and a few drinks, we all decided to go to bed. "It was a pleasure to meet you Jasper," I said in a soft voice as I started up the stairs. He came up to the side of the stairs and grabbed my hand. I felt a shock-wave go through my body when his hand encircled mine, "No ma'am the pleasure was all mine," and he leaned in to kiss the top of my hand as he did earlier. His eyes never leaving mine as he brushed his lips across my knuckles and lightly kissed. I blushed and mumble thanks and hurried up the stairs. I ran to my room with my heart beating and short of breath. I really think I'm having a heart attack. I laughed at myself and got ready for bed. Tomorrow would be very interesting, and then I remembered what I needed to tell Eddy. First thing in the morning, I will talk to Eddy, after I win over Jasper of course.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to my alarm clock going off and interrupting the most beautiful dream that I could possible have. It was of Jasper and he whisked me away. I couldn't figure out why I was in a southern belle outfit, I guess because he was from Texas. What got my heart pounding again was the thought of what Jasper was dressed in, a confederate solider uniform.

In the dream I was on a plantation. I was walking around my grounds when I saw Jasper riding up on a beautiful white horse. I gasped at his presence as he climbed down. He came to my side and wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him. A sigh of relief came from my lips, as I tried to lean away, but he just pulled me tighter against him.

His southern drawl rang through my dream, "Alice, my Alice." He whispered into my jaw as his lips lightly traced up to my ear. "Alice, my beautiful Alice. Darlin', I need you right here, right now." I gasped as he placed my earlobe in his mouth and sucked lightly. I closed my eyes and whimpered.

When I opened my eyes back up, he was laying me softly on a huge canapé bed. I moaned his name as he kissed his way down my chest, moving fabric out of the way when the damn alarm went off.

I growled and slowly moved my body around in the bed. I was still trying to figure out what the confederate thing was about, but damn if it wasn't hot.

I sighed and stretched my limbs, getting up out of bed. Since my drive to the hospital is only ten minutes, I had two hours to try and work my way over Jasper. Food is always the ticket. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my little silk tank-top pajamas. They had cute little silk boy-shorts that just road right below my butt.

I smiled at myself as I took off my normal night clothes and placed them on. I grabbed my silk robe that I would leave open. This robe only covered as much as the boy-shorts did.

I turned around and looked in the mirror. You could see a little of my skin on my stomach. The dark blue color of the silk made my skin look paler like cream. I smiled as I ran my hands through my hair letting it fall where it wanted too.

I sighed and thought; I'll make breakfast, make small talk, flirt, come up for a shower, and then work. As I walked out my bedroom door and started towards the stairs, I smelled something. What was that?

I looked at Eddy and Bella's door which was closed. Okay, wasn't them. I started down the stairs, hear a low sound of music, and was that singing? I continued down the stairs till I reached the landing. I came down the step to the living room, smelling in the aroma of what was cooking. I heard that soft humming and singing coming from the kitchen.

I walked around the corner to the dinning room, which was apart of the kitchen, and stopped dead in my tracks. There was the gorgeous god standing in front of the stove. His back muscles moving around as he flipped something in the pan. I looked him up and down, seeing that he was bare foot, with tight black wrangler jeans that made his ass so yummy looking. As my eyes trailed back up his back and watched the muscles move. Then my eyes moved up to his hair, that golden, curly, mess of hair that I could see hanging in his eyes.

"_The miles are getting longer, it seems. The closer I get to you. I've not always been the best man or friend for you. But your love remains true. And I don't know why. You always seem to give me another try."_

Oh my god, his voice was like an angel. He was singing along with Daughtry in perfect harmony. I stood there watching and listening as he continued to sing.

_"So I'm going home, back to the place where I belong, and where your love has always been enough for me. I'm not running from. No, I think you got me all wrong."_ He turned around right at that moment and stopped singing, looking me square in the eyes. My breath hitched, his eyes were just like a shock to my system, those ocean blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said as he went over to the counter and turned down the radio. I finally started to breathe again when his eyes were off of me. I slowly walked into the kitchen and watched his naked upper body move. I was still staring as he cleared his throat. I looked up at his eyes again and saw the smile creep across his face. He whispered, "Do you enjoy what you see darlin'?"

I looked away and blushed. I can't believe I was just gawking at this man. I heard him chuckle as the sound of a plate being moved around. I looked back over to where he was. He moved to place a plate on the counter with several pancakes and toast. He looked back at me with a croaked smile, "Excuse me, I'll go get my shirt out of the dyer." He left the room and I gasped for air that I didn't realize I was holding again.

Damn it if this man isn't going to be the death of me. I looked at the food that was prepared, and I could smell cinnamon. I saw that there was something sparkled all over them. I started to wonder how it would taste when I heard movement behind me.

Jasper was back and putting on a shirt. "That's my grandma's recipe for pancakes and French toast. She would mix sugar and cinnamon, sprinkle it on top. It was very useful for people out of syrup or just wants extra sugar." He winked at me with that sideways smile.

I blushed again, okay wait a damn minute. I was supposed to seduce him not the other way around. I looked back at him after turning my face from the blushing. His back was to me as he was finishing cleaning up the pans. I pulled myself up on the counter right beside the plate with all the goodies on it. I would be right in his eyesight when he turned around.

I crossed my legs, since I was a lady. I leaned back on my arms so that my belly was showing just a little. As I moved around, my robe slid down my right shoulder, showing a little more skin. This was pure seduction but he was so damn sexy I couldn't help it. I looked down at the food and picked a little piece of pancake up and slid it in my mouth. I slowly tasted it and moaned a little at the taste it left. Right then I heard a gasp, as I looked up from under my eyelashes to the god standing by the sink.

His eyes were on me, my legs to be exact. They slowly made their way up my body and with every movement of his eyes, my body grew hot. He got to my chest and I started breathing heavy but I tried to slow it down as I watched him. He got up to my eyes and I could see the lust coming from him but he cleared his throat and turned around.

I glared at the back of his head. "Well, I'm umm…going to get in the shower before you have to leave for work. Enjoy your breakfast." He left before I could say anything else. What in Sam's hell is going on?

I jumped down off the counter and by the time I got out of the kitchen and opened the basement door, I could hear his shower going. I sighed and walked back to the kitchen. I grabbed a plate and started to eat. It was really good, and you didn't need the syrup.

After I finished I was hoping that he would come back up but I heard music coming from the door. I sighed and run up the stairs with sadness in my heart. I was trying to figure out what was wrong, and I started thinking about Eddy. Oh, god…it's the _'I am the baby sister of his best friend' _syndrome. Well I'll have to explain to him that I'm not really his sister.

This was going to put a damper on my day now. I sighed as I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower was done and got ready for work, I decided after work that I would talk to Jasper. Explain everything to him so that he doesn't feel uncomfortable with me. Yep, that's what I'm going to do.

With my head held high as I walked out the house a little earlier than I planned. I got in my car and started out the drive. I needed to get me a new pair of sun glasses anyway.

As I came out on the road, something caught my eye behind the large tree in Eddy's yard. I stared for a moment and didn't see anything move. I shrugged; it was just an animal Alice, stop thinking the worst. I started to drive not looking behind me, but feeling as if someone was watching me.


	7. Chapter 7

The day went by not fast enough for me. I was already back in the flow of this tedious job. I was anxious to get home to see what else I could do to torment Jasper. I sighed as my thoughts seemed to trail. "Alice," I heard the strong masculine voice from the doorway of the lab. I looked at the clock on the computer and saw it was four, time to be off.

"Hey, you ready to leave," the voice asked again. I looked up at the figure standing there in the doorway and smiled. "Sure Dr. Cullen, let me grab my purse." He smiled and nodded, "I'll meet you out front." He left the doorway just as fast as he said the sentence. That man could move when he wanted to.

I took off my lab coat and walked back to my locker to get my things. As I walked out the door from our lounge, Jessica walked by. "Alice, those flowers are lovely. Who are they from?" I looked at her puzzled, "What flowers?" She blushed, "Oh I'm so sorry. I ruined the surprise. There are flowers up front for you. Dr. Cullen is holding them, I think he likes you." She chuckled. I glared and in a low voice, "He's my best-friends father, and like a father to me, thank you." She gasped and whispered, "Oh my, I'm so sorry. I had no clue."

I moved around her not wanting to listen to the little dimwit any more than I had too. As I made my way around the corner I saw Carlisle holding the flowers. He was smelling them as I walked up. His face turned towards me with a bright smile. "Someone has an admirer." He handed me the card and I opened it, reading the scratchy handwriting. 'Love you forever and always.'

I started to hyperventilate. No, it can't be. How does he know? By this time I was starting to see spots. Carlisle was in front of me, talking but I couldn't hear the voice all I could hear was the pounding of my heartbeat. Carlisle was in my face asking me what was wrong I'm sure, but I couldn't hear him. Next thing, the room was black.

What the hell is that horrible smell? I snorted and went to rub my nose when there was a hand in my way. I smacked it and moaned as I tried to move. "Alice, stay still. I need to check you and make sure you didn't break anything." I heard the concern in his voice. Everything started to flood back, flowers, that card, and then black out. I didn't feel like I was on the hard floor. It felt soft. I opened my eyes and noticed I was in Sue's office, my boss.

"Oh Alice, are you okay?" I looked over to where the concerned voice was coming from. Sue stood there with shaking hands as she came over to me. I moved up a little on the couch and winced. "Alice, stop moving so I can evaluate you." Carlisle's voice was firm and winy at the same time.

"I'm fine Carlisle. Seriously, I'm fine just sore." I glanced at him with my puppy dog eyes and he smiled. "Let me just check you real quick to make sure." I sighed and lay as still as I could. Carlisle's hands checked my neck, my arms, my legs. He pulled out his penlight, "Follow my finger Alice." I did as I was told.

"Everything looks fine," as he reached down to help me sit upright. I did and the room spun a little. Carlisle moved away for a moment and then came back over with a bottle of water, two Tylenol in his hand. "Thanks," I whispered as I took the pills and chugged down some water.

"What happened Alice? What got you so upset?" I took in a deep breath and looked up at Sue. Carlisle sensed my hesitation since Sue was in the room. "Um, Sue can you leave us for a few minutes please," he asked sweetly. "Oh of course, I'll be right outside." Sue left the room in a hurry. For someone in the medical field she seemed really white and unsteady on her feet.

Carlisle cleared his throat as if telling me to speak up. I sighed, "It's him Carlisle." I looked down at my feet and I felt arms come around me. "How do you know Alice," he whispered as he kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes and thought that this would be how my father would react. Carlisle was my father now, I had to trust him. "Did you read the card, Carlisle," I looked up at him.

Carlisle's eyes came down to mine and he nodded his head. "That line was what he said to me. No one else knew he said that to me. It has to be him." By now my eyes were tearing up and wanting to cry but I wouldn't allow it. I had to be strong.

One of Carlisle's arms came lose around me. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. "What are you doing Carlisle," I asked pleading. "I'm calling Bella, and then I'm calling Charlie." I shook my head, "No! I don't want people worrying about me. I'll be fine."

"No Alice, you are not. I'm a father, and you...you are like a daughter to me and I won't let him get to you again. I'm calling and that's final." He stood up and went to Sue's phone. I started to think about Carlisle and how much he has been there for me since my parents died. He has been my father, my mother, my friend. I believe in him, and I knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

I listened to him tell Bella that James is around and that we need to keep an eye open. Bella didn't question and she was a quick call, but Charlie on the other hand wasn't.

"So he is released? When did this happen, Charlie? Doesn't she have the right to know that?" Carlisle voice was pure frustration. I don't know what Charlie was saying but Carlisle didn't like it. "Well that's just bullshit Charlie. He freaking raped her." I winced at that word. "Okay, I'm taking her home and I'll be bringing her to work from here on out until we have proof. Okay I'll let her know. I'll see you later, good-bye." He slammed down the phone, "I don't care that he's Bella's father. He's an ass sometimes."

I wanted to laugh but couldn't, I was worried about going outside. Carlisle got up from the desk and walked towards me. "Come on, I'll take you home." I looked up at him, "What about my car?" He smiled down at me, "Edward and I will come back and get it. Come on, Charlie is on the way to the house to talk to you. Let's get you home so you can take a nice hot shower."

I nodded and stood up but wobbled on my feet. Carlisle grabbed a hold of me. He threw one of my arms around his neck and grabbed my waist. "Lean into me honey, come on let's get you home." I nodded and started to breathe deeply. I didn't want to go out but I had too.

As we went down the back way to the first floor, he sat me in the chairs right by the door. "Okay, stay here. Don't move do you understand me. I'm going to go get the car and I'll come right here. Understand?" I nodded my head as I looked at my feet. I felt like a ten year old being punished.

Carlisle ran out the door as I looked up. I watching him run towards our cars. That's when I noticed the black Mercedes sitting across the parking lot, near my car. I stood up and walked closer to the door. That couldn't be the same car, yes it is.

I stood there staring at it when it started to move. The windows were so dark that I couldn't see if there was a hospital tag in it or not. Then I saw Carlisle's car come into view as it drove around to come to the door. I didn't think about the car again as I walked out to meet Carlisle.

He got out of the car and sighed, "I told you to stay put." I glared at him and walked to the passenger side, "I'm not a dog Carlisle. I can think and act on my own." I opened the door and got into the car. He got back in and grumbled, "That's what I'm afraid of."

I looked out the window as he drove and told me what Charlie said. James had been out for about two months now. That was about the same time that I moved back to Forks. He told me that my restraining order is to be lifted at the end of this month. I did the math, and that was only a week away.

As Carlisle talked, and drove us through the town, I could see James everywhere. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back on to the headrest.

When we arrived, Bella was standing on the steps of the house. As I got out of the car, Bella came to my side. I hugged her tightly and she held on to me. We walked towards the house arms wrapped around each other. As we got to the steps, I saw the door opening. Edward stood there with his eyes sharp on the area outside of the house. His eyes finally came down to mine and he pulled me away from Bella, into the house, hugged me tightly. He nuzzled into my hair and kissed it, brotherly, friendly affection.

Carlisle walked in behind us, "Charlie will be here soon." Bella grabbed my hand and walked us towards the kitchen. I followed without complaints and came around the corner to the most wonderful site. It was Jasper, sitting at the dinning room table, with his head in his hands. His hair was fallen forward around his hands. The golden waves fell back as his hand swept the hair back. He must have seen us out of the corner of his eye. His head snapped towards us and those eyes came to mine. My breath went up as the look from his eyes, hit me with worry and happiness.

Oh lord, they told him. I looked to Bella and she shook her head as to tell me that he didn't know anything. Jasper got up and walked over towards me as Bella went to the kitchen. He reached for my hand and pulled me towards the chair he just got out of. "Are you okay darlin'," he whispered to me. I nodded my head, afraid to talk. He motioned for me to sit down. I did and he leaned forward, kissing the top of my hand then followed Bella into the kitchen.

My heart was humming from Jasper but my head was swimming with James. I didn't know how much I wanted Jasper to know about my past. I heard voices coming from the living room. I knew that Charlie was here, I took a deep breathe. Bella walked back into the dinning room as Charlie came around the corner. "Dad, oh dad thanks for coming," Bella ran to her dad and gave him a hug. He kissed Bella's forehead and then looked to me.

"Alice sweetheart, are you okay?" I nodded my head as a water bottle appeared in front of me. I looked up to see Jasper standing behind me. He was looking at Charlie with authority, like he didn't want Charlie talking to me. I grabbed the water bottle and took a swig of it. Nice and cold, felt good on my dry throat.

"Alice, sweetheart I need to talk to you." As I looked up at Charlie, I saw his eyes were on Jasper. I looked back to Jasper and he was glaring back at Charlie. "Um...," I looked back to Charlie. "Okay, um...can everyone leave please so I can talk to Charlie?" I looked at everyone besides Jasper. They all nodded, but I could still sense Jasper behind me. I looked back towards him, touched his hand and felt the electricity again. I gasped and looked up into Jasper's eyes. He tightened his grip on my fingers. "Jasper, it's okay. I'll talk to you later. You can leave, thank you."

I saw the hurt in those eyes, but he nodded his head and walked out quietly. I sighed and turned to face Charlie. "Well Alice, tell me what happened today?" I sighed and told him about my daily events and the flowers. "Here's the card," I slid it towards him. He glanced at it and then back to me, "I know it's him Charlie. He is the only one that would write that. He said that to me while he raped me." Charlie stood there staring at the card as I fumed over it. "If it's him Alice, we will get him. I need you to tell me everything, from the first day you came here. What you did, who you talked to, and what you saw. Everything!"

He walked into the kitchen. I heard him open the fridge and I sensed him coming up behind me. He pulled the chair out beside me, took off his coat and sat down. He pulled out his notepad, "Okay, from the beginning." I told him everything, from the mysteries phone calls, the feeling of being watched, the car, the window, everything.

"Okay sweetie, I want you to do something for my sake. Hell for Carlisle's and everyone else that loves you. Let us take you places. I don't want you by yourself, do you understand? Even at work, I want someone with you, do you understand?" I nodded my head as I stared at the water bottle. "Until I can prove it's him, be with someone, okay?" I nodded again. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I'll get him Alice. If it's him, I'll get him just like before. I promise you." I nodded again and thanked him for coming.

As he left the room, I started to cry. I didn't hear anyone walk into the room; I just felt arms around me. They were strong and I felt safe within them. They pulled me towards a body and unto a lap. The body was hard and lean. "Shh, darlin' its okay," oh god it's Jasper. I cried harder at the fact that it was him holding me. He was trying to help me and I was crying all over him.

I tried to tell him sorry but he just hushed me and told me everything would be okay. He started to rub my back as I grabbed a hold of his shirt not wanting to let go. I heard a couple of footsteps behind me. "I'm going to take her up to her room." Jasper whispered to them. Edward kissed my head, Bella did the same. I couldn't stop crying to tell them I was okay.

I felt myself being picked up so I wrapped my arms around Jasper's neck. I cried into his shoulder, apologizing as he carried me up the stairs. "Don't be sorry darlin'. Come on, let's get you to bed."

I felt the bed come up underneath me. I started to panic as Jasper pulled away. I grabbed his shirt and whispered, "Please, stay. Please!" I cried out. "Okay, darlin'. Okay, I'll stay until you're asleep. Let me get your shoes off, and get the covers around you. I'll stay, I promise." I let go of him as I cried more. He carefully took off my shoes and then pulled the covers down to place them on top of me.

He lay down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I continued to cry into my pillow as he pulled me closer to him. Here is this man, holding me for whatever reason. He doesn't know why I'm crying but he's holding me because I was in pain. I felt his breath on my neck and I shivered. He pulled the covers up more around my neck. He started to hum. I couldn't recognize the song but I stopped crying and felt myself drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was hitting my face and I growled at it for awaken me from my deep slumber. I don't even remember dreaming. I keep my eyes closed and wanted to roll over to sleep some more. As I did, I realized that I couldn't. Still in my half sleep state I mumbled and moved again to feel something behind me. The arms were around me, holding me down, James. In a moment I screamed out, turning and started kicking, swinging my arms. The whole time he was trying to grab my arms. I started to kick harder.

"Alice, wake up!" I heard the strong voice beside me. I screamed, "No James, don't! I told you no!" I swung and I felt his fingers around my wrist. Then my other wrist was gripped in the same fashion. I felt him on top of me as I screamed more. "Alice, darlin' wake up." Wait, what? Darlin'? James never called....oh lord. I started to come out of my sleep, blinking my eyes a couple of times.

He was like an angel hovering over me. His golden hair shining from the sun, and those blue eyes looked worried. I felt him ease off my wrists. That's when I noticed he had myself pinned with his body, with my arms above my head. "Alice, are you okay?" I heard another voice come from the door way. I looked over to see Edward and Bella both standing there.

I looked back to Jasper and saw his lip was bleeding, "Oh god, did I do that. Oh my god, Jasper I'm so sorry." He smiled, "It's nothing. You clocked me a good one." I couldn't believe I hit him. "Did I hit you anywhere else? I'm so sorry Jasper." He chuckled and got up off the bed. "Well that's what I get for falling asleep with you," he blushed and whispered sorry then left the room.

Oh perfect Alice, you just messed up any chance with him. I wanted to start crying, I think Bella sensed it. "Edward, how about you go make coffee. I'll stay up here with Alice for a few minutes." Edward looked at me and then back to Bella. He kissed her quickly and went down the stairs. Bella's eyes came back to mine and the tears started to fall.

"Oh honey," she closed the door and I started to weep. "Alice, honey. Oh honey calm down. It's okay, shhh," she coed in my ear. She sat down beside me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Bella, I messed up everything," I whimpered out. She started to rock us back and forth. "I don't think you have. You didn't see how concerned he was." I looked up at her, as she let me ease up. She was smiling at me, "Alice, I'm not stupid. I know you have been trying to win him over. I think you have. When I got the call, he knew something was wrong. I told him that it was something about you and that when you were ready to tell him you would. He knew it was something bad from my reactions. He paced the house; I'd say he was worse than Edward. He just sat down at the table before I walked out. I really think he...I think he likes you, a lot."

I stared at her not able to speak, cry, or blink. Bella laughed and hugged me again. "But, Bella I hit him," I mumbled into her shoulder. Bella pulled away from me, "Alice he knows that there is something going on. He knows you didn't mean too. You were yelling out James name as you where hitting him. I think if you want any chance with him, you need to tell him." I looked away from Bella and out the window that was allowing the sun to come in. How could I tell him what happened? I have told others before and they left me. If he left me, I started to hyperventilate again. Bella moved around the bed quickly to move me so that my head was between my legs.

"Alice, calm down. I have known Jasper for a long time. I think he can take this. He's not like other men, as you can tell." I wheezed trying to take a deep breathe. Why was I so worried about him leaving? A sharp pain hit my chest, I felt like my heart was being ripped out. "Alice, please calm down or I'm going to get Edward." I took a couple of deep breaths and started to sit upright.

I looked up at her and my eyes were wetting from having my head down. Bella grabbed both sides of my face and wiped away the tears that fell. "Alice, he's a good guy. He's not going to hurt you. I really think you need to stay home today. You need a day to relax and I'll have Jasper stay to watch over you." I started to argue but she shook her head, "NO, no arguing. You are staying home and that's it."

Yet again, I felt like a ten year old getting punished. I nodded my head and she grabbed my hand. "Come on, nice hot shower, change of clothes. You will feel better." I smiled a little to her. "Go on, I'll grab you something to wear. Go, get in the shower."

I stood up and walked slowly out of my room, into the bathroom. I closed the door but didn't lock it because Bella would bring my clothes in. I started the shower up and got it as hot as I could. I stripped down and stepped into the mist. I got my hair wet and washed it. I heard the door open and Bella mumbled that my clothes were on the floor by the sink. "Thanks Bella." I yelled over the shower. "No problem. Love you. I'll lock the door behind me." I heard the door close.

I stood there just letting the hot water hit my body. I started to daydream about Jasper holding me. He held me all night, he was worried about me. He might even have feelings for me, he might love me. Then the flash of his bloody lip and those eyes of concern hit me. I started to cry again.

He would never come near me again. I hit him! I was yelling another man's name as I hit him. I kicked him! I yelled and screamed at him. Even though in my mind it was James smile, his voice. I hit Jasper not James.

I continued to cry until the water became cold. My teeth were chattering as I got out of the shower. I dried off quickly and started to get dressed. Bella knew me to well. When I was staying home it was sweats and tank top. I slip into the fresh undergarments and then slipped on the outer clothes.

My teeth were still chattering as I finished brushing them. I came out of the bathroom and went to my bedroom. I went to the closet and pulled out my extremely large Ohio State sweatshirt. I smiled as I pulled it on. It belonged to an old boyfriend. He loved Ohio State and that's why we broke up. He wanted to move back to Ohio and I didn't want to go. He was the one, or I thought so at the time. That was before James ruined me. I sighed as I turned around and walked out of my room. I came down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen.

I heard voices and noticed that Carlisle was here. I came around the corner into the dinning room, "Alice, sweetheart." Carlisle's arms came around me. I do love the smell of Carlisle, in a fatherly way of course. He smelled like love, and care. I smiled, "Good morning Dr. Cullen." He snorted and squeezed me one last time. "You are staying home today, right?" He looked me square in the eyes. "Yes, I'm staying home today. Could you let Sue know?"

"Already did," Bella spoke up. "I called her while you were in the shower. She said for you to take as much time off as you need. Charlie already talked to her and when you are ready to go back, they will have everything in place." I felt myself fade. My smiled faded and I wanted to go crawl back into bed. Sue knew about my misfortune.

Carlisle grabbed my face to look at him, "She doesn't know. She just knows you are under protection. I wish you would tell more people though. It could really help you." I shook my head, "People think I'm defective. That something is wrong with me. I don't want anyone to know, just the people that need to."

Carlisle sighed and let go of my face. Bella spoke up, "Jasper knows you are staying here. He said for you to yell for him if you need him. He's working on some stuff for school. Which reminds me, have you got all your stuff in order?" I shook my head no. "Well maybe you two can work on stuff together." She smiled at me. I didn't say anything but walked into the kitchen to get coffee.

Everyone left for the day, tell me to call if I needed anything. I waved them goodbye from inside the house. After Bella pulled out, I closed the door and locked it. I turned around and my eyes went right to the door that lead to wear Jasper was. I need to apologize to him. I need to explain. I stood there and moved towards the kitchen. I'll do it after I clean the kitchen.

After I cleaned the whole house from kitchen to Edward's office upstairs, I was sitting in the living room still staring at his door. Just go down there Alice. Go, and talk to him. There was a knock on the door. I froze, scared to move. I looked out the window and saw the UPS truck.

I got up and moved toward the door, looking out the peep hole. I opened the door and the driver smiled, "Jasper Whitlock?" I nodded, "He lives here, but he's busy. I can sign for it." The driver continued to smile and handed me the electronic signature pad. I signed and thanked him as he left. I closed the door and locked it.

Well this gives me an excuse, I snorted at myself. I walked towards his door and heard the music playing. I knocked but didn't hear anything. I sighed and opened the door. I stood at the top of the stairs, "Jasper, HEY JASPER!" Nothing, he wouldn't be able to hear me over Amy Lee yelling. I rolled my eyes at myself and walked down the stairs. I got to where I could see the living room and no Jasper. I continued down the stairs, "Jasper?" I sat the box down on the coffee table and moved to where his bedroom was. The bed was made, no Jasper. "Jasper," I yelled again.

Right then the bathroom door to the living room opened up and I saw a very muscular body. I stared at his solid six-pack that was showing above the cream colored towel that was wrapped around his hip a little to low. I saw the v-shape that lead to, oh lord. I gasped and looked back up to see him rubbing his hair with another towel. His head was down so he didn't see me standing there. He moved towards the laundry area and I just stood there in awe of him. He stopped before he went into the laundry room. I looked away and back to the box.

"Alice," his voice was stunned. I looked back towards him and he stood there with that damn towel still dangerously low. "I'm sorry Jasper. I have been calling for you. Um...a box was delivered for you. Um...I'm sorry. I'll just," I started to stumble backwards. I felt myself start to fall from tripping over something on the floor when his hand grabbed my forearm.

"You okay?" He asked while his eyes were on my legs and then they flickered to my eyes. I could see the concern in his. He looked away to see what I tripped on. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. Thank you for everything. I'm so sorry I hit you." My hand started to come up to touch his lip but I stopped half way there.

Jasper's eyes went to my hand and then went back to my eyes. His eyes were so lovely, I could fall into them. It was like I could see everything about him. I started to lean forward but he cleared his throat. "Um...let me go get dressed and we can make something for lunch." He was gone before I could answer.

I could feel myself falling into the pit of doubt. He didn't like me. He didn't care for me besides just his best friends "adopted" sister. He cared for me just like Edward did. There was nothing there. I could feel the tears start to come to my eyes again. Then I heard the doorbell ring. I wiped the tears away that did fall and ran up the stairs to the door.

I looked out the peep hole and didn't see anyone there. I could have sworn I heard the doorbell. I opened the door slowly and looked out, nothing. As I closed the door I heard what sounded like crumbling paper. I looked down at the bottom of the door and saw an envelope. I grabbed it as I looked around for where it came from. There was no one around.

I closed the door and started to open it. "Who was that Alice?" Jasper came up the stairs looking like a god in his ripped up jeans and Van Halen shirt. "I don't know, there was this envelope..." I stopped as I read the words and collapse on the floor.

"Alice," I heard Jasper scream. I felt his arms around me as he sat on the floor beside me. "What is it darlin'?" He grabbed the note out of my hands. "What the hell? Alice, what is going on?" I started to cry, "He's going to kill me Jasper. He said so that night. He's going to come back and finish it." Jasper laid the letter on the floor as he held on to me tighter. I cried into his chest as the words flew around in my head.

'_Love you forever and always until one of us DIES!' _

**_***I hope you all are enjoying the little twist I'm putting into this. I promise that there is more to come but I want to finish Hero In The Shadows, so it might be a while for another update. Thank you all for the positive comments and even the negative. *smile* I promise that I will get back to this story as soon as my other storyline is done. Thank you guys. Love you bunches!_**

_**PS: This is a very serious situation. Rape is nothing to take lightly. That doesn't matter if it's someone that is family, friends, or whatever. If you say NO, that means they should stop. I have a very close friend that was raped when we were young so this story is very personal. Please do not hesitate to tell the authorities. No one is going to think negative of you. Please seek help, their are people out there that truly and deeply love you and care for you. Thank you!*****  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper had picked me up off the floor sometime during my nervous breakdown. I just hadn't realized that he took me down to his little apartment. He had covered me up with his UCLA fleece blanket and was making me some hot chocolate on his little stove. He was truly a gentleman. He still hadn't asked me anything about what was going on besides upstairs when I collapsed. I really just need to tell him.

As he walked back into his little living room area, he turned on the television to MTV. "You like this kind of music right?" He whispered at me, with his eyes on mine. I shrugged; I sat up a little as he gave me the hot chocolate. "I listen to anything really. I'm not big into rap but it doesn't matter." He smiled and flipped it over to CMT. I smiled as I saw Taylor Swift pop up on and it was one of my favorite songs.

Jasper walked over and picked up my feet to place it on his lap. "You don't mind do you," he asked smiling. I shook my head and went back to watching Taylor looking all dorky in those large frame glasses. I smiled thinking back as I took a sip of the hot chocolate. I was thinking of my high school and my first crash. Then another video of Taylor came across the screen. "Hello it's me, Taylor Swift. I'm here to introduce my new video and next single, 'Fifteen.' I hope you enjoy it." When I heard the beginning of the song and I started to breath heavy. Even though this song had nothing remotely close to what happened to me, but yet it did. A girl gives everything to someone and they take the one thing away that she can't get back.

I started to cry and Jasper reached for the remote. "No, don't," I whispered to him. He looked at me as I watched the video with my tears fell more and more. The video was beautiful and the words just hit me where I needed them. "Alice, please let me change the channel. This song is upsetting you." I shook my head no and I continued to watch as more tears fell.

When it was over, a commercial came on. I looked to Jasper, who looked so worried. "I'm going to tell you everything Jasper. You have the right to know. You are worrying about me and you need to know what is out there looking for me." Jasper shook his head, "You don't have too." I stopped him by putting my hand up. "No, you need to know Jasper. You are living in this house."

I sat up more and moved my legs off his lap. His hands squeezed my foot and I smiled. I continued to move around on the couch so that my feet where under my butt. I took a deep breath and looked back into his eyes. "About five years ago, I had just got out of a very long relationship with my high school sweetheart. Basically he wanted to go places that I didn't, but we left on good terms." I sighed and looked down at my hands, "I started college in Seattle. I was eighteen, young and dumb. I went out partying every weekend with my quote girlfriends. One night I met this guy." I stopped and started to breathing short again.

Jasper reached over and grabbed my hand as he scouted closer, "James?" I nodded my head as I looked into Jasper's eyes. "He swept me off my feet. He was charming and sweet to my friends. We went out on a couple of dates. He would make advances towards me but I never gave in. I had, only did it once before and that was with Garrett." I looked down as I thought why the hell I just told him that. He squeezed my hand; I looked back up to him. His eyes were twinkling and he nodded his head for me to continue. "A few months go by and we were together every moment. I found out that he was from Forks also but moved to Seattle his sophomore year that's why I didn't remember him. He liked the same things I did and so on. It was like we were made for each other. He kept making advancements but I would shut him down. One night we were at his fraternity house and he was so drunk." I started to get flashes of that night, "It was like always but when I kept telling him no, he kept pushing. When I finally realized that he wasn't going to stop, I screamed out but no one came." I started to cry, "I tried everything. I kicked and hit but he just pinned me down and told me to take what was coming to me. He called me horrible things. I continued to scream until he covered my mouth as he ripped off my clothes." By now I was sobbing, I reached for the tissues on the coffee table but Jasper beat me there. He lightly brushed the tears away from my cheek with the tissue and then handed it to me. I looked down at the blanket.

"I blacked out; I didn't remember much after that. I woke up the next morning, lying in his bed. He was practically lying on top of me. I wiggled my way out from under him. I grabbed my clothes and saw that they were ripped apart. I stole one of his shirts that were long enough to be a dress and got the hell out of there. I ran to one of the police station in Seattle and told them what I remembered. I had them call Charlie, which they did. They took blood samples and found PCP in my system. They went and arrested James. He was screaming at me that I was a tease and that I was begging for more."

I looked back towards Jasper; his eyes were still on me. There was concern and was that love in them. I shook my head and picked up the hot chocolate. I took a quick sip to wet my throat and sat it back down. I started to play with the tissue that he gave me. "I started to have dreams about that night. It slowly started to come back to me." I looked back to Jasper, "That note," he mumbled. "Yes, he said that to me as he raped me. He said that he will love me forever until one of us dies. He means it. I didn't know that he was out until the other day when he sent me flowers. As of Saturday, he can come up to the door if he wants. The restraining order will be lifted at that point. He's playing mind games with me and its working."

I sighed and looked down at the tissue. I hadn't realized that I was ripping it up. I felt Jasper stand up and I closed my eyes. I knew he would walk away from me, they always do. The next thing I knew was I felt arms around me. I looked up and Jasper had picked me up from the couch and was carrying me to his room. I gasped and threw my arms around his neck. "Jasper," I gasped again. He lightly put me on his bed and covered me up, "You are tired, and so am I. Lets just lay in here and watch some television." His eyes were filled with concern.

I nodded my head and he grabbed the remote from the side of the bed. He put on CMT again and I saw another one of my favorite Taylor Swift videos. _'That I'm not a princess. This ain't a fairytale. I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet. Lead her up the stairwell. This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town. I was a dreamer before you went and let me down. Now it's too late for you and your White Horse, to come around.'_

I looked over at his night stand and saw that it was two in the afternoon. Where has the day gone? I felt the bed shift beside me. "Are you warm enough?" He asked with his back against mine. I shivered, "yes." I felt him shift and pulled me towards him. I heard the song sing out, '_And there you are on your knees begging for forgiveness, begging for me. Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry. Cause I'm not your princess. This ain't a fairytale. I'm gonna find someone, some day who might actually treat me well. This is a big world that was a small town. There in my rearview mirror, disappearing now. And it's too late for you and your White Horse, now it's too late for you and your White Horse to catch me now.'_

Jasper whispered, "Is this okay? I'm just trying to keep you warm." It felt great to have his arm around me, holding me tight against him. "Yes, this is fine, thank you." I felt him shift some more, "You can get under the covers if you want. I promise I want do anything. I just...I mean...I just want you comfortable with me."

He was scared that I was scared of him. I shifted to face him. I didn't realize how close he was to me, his sky blue eyes on my mouth. I didn't realize that I licked my lips until I did it and his eyes followed my tongue. Those beautiful orbs came back up to mine and I could see the lust there. No, that wasn't it. How could he still want me after the horrible thing I told him?

I mumbled, "Jasper, I'm comfortable with you. More comfortable than I have been with a man in a long time." What the hell, why was I telling him this. Jasper leaned in a little closer and his eyes were on my lips. I looked at his and he licked his. I felt in the bit of my stomach a fire that I hadn't felt since Garrett.

"Alice," Jasper whispered. "Do you think it would be un-gentleman of me to kiss you?" My heart skipped, how long has it been since a man asked to kiss me. Never, he was trying to reassure me that he wanted this. I smiled as I could feel the tears starting to well up. "Of course not Jasper," before I could continue his lips attacked mine.

His lips were so soft and he moved them along with mine. I moaned and went to wrap my arms around his neck but he pulled away. "Are you okay," his eyes were showing concern. I smiled and let my arms wrap around his neck. I pulled him close to me. "I'm fine. You don't know how long I have wanted to kiss you." I started to blush and looked down. Why do I not have a filter around him? His hand came up and pulled my chin up so that I could look at him. His eyes were looking at mine trying to figure out if I was being truthful.

"Alice, I'm drawn to you for some reason. I have thought about you nonstop since I heard your voice on the phone." He kissed me softly on the tip of my nose, "I want this to move slowly. I want you to trust me and I'm welling to wait for you, until you are ready." He kissed my lips softly and moved to my jaw. He kissed up my jaw line until he reached my ear and whispered, "I'll wait for you forever if I have too."

I moaned and threw the covers off of me. I moved so that I could get under the covers, I needed him close. As I did, I felt his naked chest and sighed. My fingers lightly traced his chest as he threw the covers over me. I moved towards him so that I could rest my face on his chest. He rolled so that he was on his back and I snuggled up against his side. His arm around me, my leg wrap around his leg. He whispered again, "Are you warm enough?" I sighed and nodded my head.

He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "Take a nap Alice. We will talk more when you wake up." I nodded my head as I snuggled more into him. He smelled so good, with a hint of cedar and old spice. I started to drift off to sleep while I could hear Taylor Swift's song, 'You belong with me' sing in my head.

* * *

*****I know it's kind of corny but I would think this would be how Jasper would treat Alice if this actually happened. You know how protective he is of Alice in the novels so I just added to it. I hope you all are enjoying this and I'll try to update again weekend after next. This coming weekend I'll be in Nashville seeing 100 Monkeys. YEA!! Love ya all! Thanks for the love! Bethy99*****


	10. Chapter 10

As I woke up from my little nap, I tightened my arms around the body that was beside me. I inhaled deeply, sucking in the old spice and cedar smell. God, I could stay like this forever.

I felt Jasper's hand slowly trailing up and down my back. It was so light that it made me shiver. I heard him chuckle and I smacked his chest lightly. "Ouch, that was uncalled for," he whispered. I smiled, "You are tickling me and a small smack like that is uncalled for?"

He moved so that I fell off his chest and was lying on my back with him leaning over the side of me. His hair was falling forward in front of his eyes how I wanted to run my fingers though it. I took my eyes away from his hair to his eyes. They were darker than before, almost midnight blue. I gasped at them and Jasper said in a husky voice, "So you are ticklish?" I shook my head no, trying to avoid his eyes as I looked at the television over his shoulder. Next thing I knew, he was tickling my sides making me scream out in laughter. I started to smack his shoulder, trying to get him to stop. "Jasper," I said breathless. "Jasper, please! You are going to make me pee myself."

He laughed harder and continued his attack. When I moved my legs to try to get away, my hands were on his chest and slipped down lightly brushing his groin area. We both stopped and looked into each others eyes.

I felt his hard on and he knew it. I so wanted to brush up against it again, my fingers twitched asking me to allow them. I started to turn to get out of bed when Jasper grabbed my hand, "Alice, please. I didn't mean to scare you. I...I...it just..." I turned back around toward him. He was looking down, like he was ashamed. "Jasper, it's okay. I know you didn't mean too. I didn't mean to, well you know. I'll just go back upstairs, thanks for listening."

I got up out of bed and pulled my hand from his. Before I could make it to the door, Jasper was there blocking it. He pulled me into a hug. I accepted it and hugged him back. I don't know what it is about this man, but damn if he sucks me back in. He started to pull away and then I felt his hands on my face. He pulled my jaw up so that I would look up at him. His eyes were the sky blue again. I breathed a sigh of relief as he looked into my eyes.

He slowly leaned in and lightly touched our lips together. I leaned in to get more of his lips. He pulled me closer by putting his left arm around my waist and his right hand up in my hair. His tongue came out and lightly traced my lips. I moaned and opened my mouth to accept his lovely muscle. We both fought with our tongues for dominance.

I was getting into the moment. I ran my hands up his neck and into his hair. I lightly pulled and got the sweetest sound from his throat. His hips bucked into mine, which made me gasp because he was rock hard again. I could feel him through his clothes and mine. I whimpered and started to pull away.

"Oh my god Alice, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...are you okay? I'm so sorry." He started to ramble with concern. I tried to catch my breath. Damn if this man isn't a good kisser. With the mouth like his, I'm sure the sex is even better. My fingers twitched again, wanting to just pull off my clothes and tell him to take me right here, right now.

"Jasper, I'm okay. I just needed air and you surprised me." I smiled up at him. He smiled back down at me, pulling me towards him again. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to surprise you. You are just so damn sexy I can't seem to help myself." I blinked a couple of times. What did he just say? I'm damn sexy?

I continue to stand there and I could feel myself start to slip into a crying fit. How could he think I'm sexy with all my drama? I'm effected goods. I'm no good for him. I was raped and beat down by a man. Could I really take another rejection if I can't satisfy him? Would he be the same as James? As my brain started to tell me I'm being silly, I turned and ran out of his arms. I was up the stairs before he could even say my name.

I was up in my room with the door closed and locked before he reached me. I was sitting on the floor with my back towards the door while the tears fell out of my eyes. Jasper was there knocking on the door, begging me to open up but I wouldn't. Edward, Carlisle, and even Charlie came over but still couldn't get me out.

I continued to sob softly until I heard a small voice through the crack, "Alice? Please, let me in. Honey please, we are all worried. Let me in." I slowly got up off the floor. I was so sore from sitting in that same position for the past three hours. I slowly opened the door and Bella slide in. I started to cry harder than I had all day when her arms came around me. I fell to the floor but she came with me. She held me and hushed me until I couldn't cry anymore.

When my breathing was calm and no more tears escaped, Bella whispered. "Let's go talk to the guys. They are worried sick about you." I shook my head no, "I don't want to yet. I don't want to talk just yet." Bella nodded and pulled me closer to her. She kissed the top of my head.

Another hour went by and Bella finally talked me into going downstairs. Everyone was still there, including Esme. She came to my side as soon as I reached the living room, hugging me tight. As she pulled away, I looked around the room and saw Jasper standing in the corner, his eyes on me. He looked so sad, and hopeless.

He slowly walked towards me as if scared I might run again. His eyes were on mine, as if showing me that he didn't mean any harm. I knew he wouldn't harm me, so I didn't understand the reassurance he was showing me. He didn't touch me but got close enough for me to smell his cologne. "Are you okay Alice?" I couldn't pull my eyes away from him. I nodded my head and started to move towards him for a hug but he step aside. "I'll go make you some hot tea. Bella you want one too," he said as he walked around the corner towards the kitchen. Bella said loudly, "That would be great Jasper, thank you."

My heart sank even deeper than I ever think it could. What was going on? I must have scared him away. As I looked at the floor about to cry again, I saw two shiny black shoes in my sight. I looked up and saw Bella's dad standing in front of me. "Jasper told us everything that happened. Did you see him drop off the letter Alice? Did you see him anywhere?" I shook my head no and looked back down at my feet. Bella's arms wrapped around my shoulders again, "Come on Alice, sit down."

Charlie asked me a couple more questions and he told me that they will do more patrols down our road. Shortly after that everyone started to leave. I looked up to see just Edward, Bella, Jasper and myself sitting in the room. When my eyes came to Jasper, he was staring at his cup. My attention was on his hair that had fallen in front of his face. It was absolutely beautiful with the soft waves that any women would kill for. My eyes trailed down his face. They went over his lips that are so soft, his tight jaw, his soft neck, his glorious chest that I felt naked under my finger tips. I took my eyes back up and when I reached his eyes, I saw sky blue.

I hadn't noticed that he was now sitting start up because my eyes were among his. "Bella, I think it's time we go to bed." That snapped me out of my trance. I looked over to Bella and Edward to see Bella had fallen asleep on Edward's lap. She mumbled something and Edward laughed. "Come on sleeping beauty," he whispered. He picked her lightly up in his arms. Her arms went around his neck and she whimpered. Edward's eyes came to mine, "You okay sis?" I nodded and looked back to the cup I had in my hands. It had been empty for hours but I needed something to do. "Jasper, take care of my sis, okay?"

I looked up at Edward and his eyes were looking towards Jasper. I looked over to Jasper and his eyes were on me. He nodded and I looked back to Edward. Edward's smile was beyond beaming, he was happy that Jasper would watch over me. I wanted to scream at Edward, because Jasper didn't want to sit here with me.

I sighed and looked back to the cup. When Edward was upstairs, I saw Jasper get up. I closed my eyes to listen to him walk by me and down the stairs. As I started to think about running up the stairs and start another crying session, the cup in my hands was gone. I opened my eyes and looked to see if it was on the floor in pieces but I saw nothing.

I looked up and saw Jasper standing right beside me. His eyes were so piercing that my breath hitched in my throat. His voice seemed deeper than I remembered too, "You hungry?" My eyes didn't leave his and I slowly nodded my head yes when my stomach grumbled. I realized that I hadn't had anything to eat all day.

Jasper's hand came out for me to grab a hold of. I reached up and when our hands hit, the electricity hit us again. I gasped at the feeling and was pulled up into his arms. When our bodies hit together, I felt the current go through my body. I had never felt this before, not even with Garrett. It was like our bodies were telling us we were bonded together.

Jasper's other hand came up and brushed the side of my face. My eyes closed at his contact. He wrapped that hand around the back of my neck. I slowly opened my eyes to see the passion in his. He slowly leaned in and kissed my lips softly. The electricity went threw our lips and made us both growl at the contact. My arms went around his neck, pulling him in deeper to me. He started to pull away but I fought against it.

He started to chuckle and finally broke my hold on him. "Alice, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving and I'm sure you are too." I looked at the clock behind him and gasped, "It's not ten o'clock? It can't be?" Jasper laughed and walked over to the coat hanger by the door. He grabbed my coat, and his. He threw his on quickly and then helped me into mine. "I look like hell Jasper. Let me change into something better."

I started to take the coat back off and he placed it back on, shaking his head. "No, I'm hungry now and you look beautiful." He brushed my cheek with his hand. "Rosy cheeks, red eyes and all, you are absolutely beautiful." I leaned into his hand as he continued to rub. He leaned in and kissed me softly. My heart skipped some more when he kissed me with a couple more small kisses.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. In his other hand, a set of keys but I didn't notice who's or to what. When he opened the door for me, the cold night air hit me. I shivered a little and started to look around the darkness that engulfed the street. I started to breath short again, I was going to hyperventilate. Then arms came around me, his mouth was by my ear, "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He lightly kissed my neck that was exposed. I shivered again.

He walked me towards Edward's Mercedes that was parked at the end of the driveway. I wonder why he didn't have a car yet but I'm not going to be nosy. He opened the passenger door for me. I got into the sleek car and felt the cold leather through my sweatpants.

Jasper slide into the driver seat and started the beast up. I leaned my head back into the headrest, trying not to think about James and how he could be right behind that tree or bush. I closed my eyes and felt a hand on top of mine. I looked down to see Jasper's huge hand covering both of my hands. I looked towards him and he smiled that breathtaking smile. I smiled back entwined my fingers among his.

He back out the driveway and started down the road. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. At that moment, I didn't care about James. I didn't care about school, work, or the world. It was just him and I in the car, driving. He looked over at me, smiling. He stopped at the only light in Forks and leaned over, kissed me lightly on the lips. "What you hungry for darlin'?" My heart skipped again, god how I love when he talks. I shook my head, I sound like I'm in love.

"I don't care. What you want?" He laughed and shook his head, "How about Subway, wait they are closed. I think the only thing still opened is Taco Bell or McDonalds. What sounds better?" I looked back out towards the road. Both places were on the outside of town, less of a chance of running into. I stopped my train of thought, "McDonalds sounds better."

He smiled and turned his attention back towards the road as he drove out of town. We didn't talk about anything on the way there. We just held each others hand and listened to the radio playing softly. I watched the lights of the houses go by until I saw the golden glow from the McDonald's sign. He pulled in and parked the car.

He let go of my hand and jumped out of the car to come around to my side before I opened the door. His hand was out for me. He was such a gentleman, a southern gentleman. I smiled and accepted his hand. I got out of the car and looked around. There was only two other cars there.

Jasper closed the door and grabbed my hand again as he pulled me towards the store. I giggled and followed behind him. He opened the door again and motioned for me to go ahead. I did and started to reach for the next door but his hand was already there. I laughed to myself while shaking my head.

Jasper wasn't lying when he said he was hungry. He ordered two double hamburgers with fries and large coke. He turned to look at me, "I'll just take a salad." After they gave us our meals we went to sit down. I saw lights come into the parking lot but was focused more on watching Jasper scruff down the food.

We made a little small talk when a voice that I hadn't heard in years hit my ears. My mind started to go back to that moment in time that I was dying to forget. My breathing started to get shallow and I thought that I would die. "Alice, darlin' you okay?" My eyes came open to see Jasper. I looked over to where the voice was, but there was no one there.

"I have to go to the restroom. I'll be right back." I felt sick, I felt cold. I ran to the bathroom and into a stall. I stood in front of the toilet, knowing that any moment I would throw up everything. I heard the door to the restroom open but I didn't care. Then there was a tap on the stall door and my breathing stopped. I didn't say anything. There was another tap on the door again and I just stood there frozen not moving or saying anything.

"Ma'am, are you okay," a small voice rang from the other side of the door. I started to breath again. I mumbled out a fine, the voice continued. "Oh, okay. Sorry to bother you. The gentleman outside the door said for me to give this to you and he'll see you later." She slid an enveloped under the stall door. I whispered my thanks and I heard the person leave.

I stared at the envelope for a minute. I knew who it was from. I can't believe he was just here. I reached down, picking it up, and opened it. There was a card with the caption on the front, _'Missing you'_. My hands trembled as I opened it. I saw a piece of hair and noticed it was the same color of mine. My mind started to run a mile a minute. I looked at the other caption, _'Every Morning, Every Day. We will be back in each others arms again, Some Day_.' I saw his writing on the other side, _"Tell that bastard to leave you alone. Next time he touches you, you will regret it. Also, you need to make sure your windows are locked baby. I don't like people having such an easy access to you."_

My breathing became shallow again as I looked at the hair more. I felt around my scalp and realized a small bold spot. The day I woke up with the window open, oh god, he was in my room. I tried to slow my breathing but I couldn't. Everything started to spin and I felt a sharp pain as my head hit the floor, then blackness.


	11. Chapter 11

I smelled that annoying smell that I remembered from my work. I went to fan it away but hit a hand instead. "Ms. Brandon, can you hear me?" The voice didn't seem familiar but then I heard others talking. My eyes fluttered open as I tried to focus on what was going on. My head started to pound. I tried to move my neck but couldn't. I reached up and touched the brace around my neck and then trailed it up to my head. "Ms. Brandon, can you hear me? My name is Mike." I moaned and nodded my head but I didn't know if he saw the movement or not.

"Ms. Brandon, how many fingers am I holding up?" I looked at the man hovering over me. "Two," I mumbled. "Alice, Alice!" That voice I recognized. "Jasper," I whispered. I could see him just outside the doorway. Where was I? I looked around and realized that I was in a restroom, but where. Then the memories came flooding back. We were at McDonalds, and I had to go to the bathroom, James.

I gasped and I heard beeping speed up. It was going the same speed as my heart. "Ms. Brandon please calm down. You are fine, you just hit your head and lost consistence for a while. We are going to take you to the hospital to get you check out. Do you have anyone you need to call?" I looked towards Jasper, "I called everyone. I just need to know what hospital they need to be at. Dr. Cullen would like her to go to Fork Medical but I know that's out of the way." His voice was shaky but yet firm. His eyes flickered back to mine.

"Are you her husband," the other gentleman asked. I looked over at him; he was wearing the same uniform as the Mike fellow. My eyes went back to Jasper, who was shaking his head no with his eyes still on me. "Ms. Brandon, do you know what happened?" I looked back to Mike, I shook my head no. He looked up at the other man then back to me. "Ms. Brandon I need to know what caused you to fall or pass out. It's medically necessary."

Right then I heard someone bellow, "Where is she? Alice, where are you?" I knew who it was without even seeing him. Charlie charged into the bathroom. "Oh dear lord Alice, are you okay. What happened?" He got down on his knee and touched my face lightly. He looked at Mike, who was still working beside me. "Is she okay?"

I looked back to the man, "Yes. At least I believe so. She has head trauma that we need to check out. She just woke up from the smelling salts. She doesn't recall what happened, what caused her to pass out or fall. One of the employees said she brought her something while she was in here from a man." I saw him hand Charlie the card and my heart rate went crazy and so did the machine.

Charlie looked at the machine and then back to me. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Relax sweetheart. Please take her to Fork Medical, her father is a doctor there. I know that's where he would want her to go." I saw Mike nod and Charlie stood up. "Charlie," I whispered. He looked back with a small smile on his face. He winked and then looked back to Jasper. Jasper looked like he was about ready to kill something, or someone.

Jasper and Charlie shared eye contact, which then Jasper followed Charlie away from the doorway. I started to breath swallow again. "She's tacking. Ms. Brandon, please take some slow deep breaths." He placed a mask over my mouth and nose. I felt cold her blowing in my face. He yelled, "Quick. I need the backboard and gurney now. Ms. Brandon, please listen to me." My eyes flickered to him. I could hear the beeping in my ears with my head pounding. "I want you to try something. When I tell you to, take a deep breath and hold it. I'm going to count to three and then I want you to release it. Okay, breathe in through your nose, and out through your mouth. Are you ready?" I nodded my head, tears rolling down the side of my face. "In," I did as he said. In through my nose and held. "One....Two.....Three, release." I did as he said. "Focus on the breathing Ms. Brandon. In."

We did this together about four times. I was in the back of the squad by that time I got my breathing under control. He had talked me through the transfer from the floor to the gurney and I didn't realize it. I glanced towards the foot of my gurney and saw Jasper, Charlie and one of the deputies standing there watching. Tears started to well up in my eyes as I looked at all three of them. Charlie and his deputy were looking at the card and then back to me. What I couldn't stand was the look on Jasper's face. His eyes were on me as Mike got me ready for transport. His eyes were showing me so many different feelings. I couldn't understand what he was thinking.

Mike closed the doors and yelled for the driver to go. I wished Jasper was here with me. Mike seemed like a nice guy but I wanted someone there that I knew and could hold my hand. Mike whispered to me, "You can relax. Close your eyes if you want. I'll make sure you are safe." I looked up at him. He continued to chart, when his eyes came to mine. He smiled and then went back to charting.

I did as he said until I felt the truck stop. "Ms. Brandon we are here at Forks Medical." My eyes flickered open and I smiled at him, "Thank you Mike." The doors opened and there stood Carlisle and Edward. "How is she Mike?" Why they don't just ask me, I thought. "She got tacky after she woke up. She was hyperventilating is what I figured. Since I didn't know if there was any trauma to the spine or head, we did a breathing exercise and she's been responsive since. She's on a continuous drip of normal saline and her vital signs have been normal. Pupils have been responsive with no sever signs of head trauma but didn't want to take the chance." Carlisle nodded and looked down at me.

"How are you feeling honey?" Tears started to roll down my cheek again. "Alice, you understood everything Mike just said. You're fine; I'm just going to make sure. Okay?" I whimpered a yes, and then found my voice. "Jasper," I asked looking past Edward to try and see him. Edward's voice rang out, "He's on his way. He had to go to the station with Charlie for a moment. Are you okay sis?" I tried to nod my head but got instant pain. I moaned as I felt the gurney hit the ground.

"I need 5cc's of morphine," I heard Carlisle mumble to someone. I looked up and saw the glowing sign of 'EMERGANCY' then I saw the doors and lights. I felt like I was in a dream or some television show where you see the nurses and doctors working together to treat the patient. "Call radiology and let them know I'm on my way down with the patient. Tell them to call Dr. Kevin Graves and get him here for review films ASAP. Go now." I saw Carlisle come into my line of vision. "Alice, I'm going to give you some morphine for the pain. It's going to be a small dose but it could make you drowsy. Do you understand sweetheart?" I whispered a yes. I could hear Edward talking to one of the nurses about getting me a private room until the test was done.

I didn't like the special treatment but it was nice that I was getting taken care of. My eyes started to get heavy when I heard a frantic voice, "Where is she Edward? Oh my god Alice." My eyes fluttered open for a moment and looked over to Bella. "Bella," I whispered reaching for her. Right then I saw my angel coming up behind her. His hair was wet and looked like he had been pulling on it or trying to get it out of his face. Bella noticed my attention wasn't on her anymore and she looked where my eyes were. She smiled and moved aside for him to come closer.

"Jasper," I whispered. "Shh...Ally angel. Let Carlisle and Edward take care of you." He had never called me that. Ally angel, I like it. He lightly touched my forehead as I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep. I woke up to darkness, which made me jump. The sudden movements made me have vertigo and pain. I heard beeping and saw a small sliver of light from the doorway where it was cracked. I looked over to where the beeping was coming from; I was still hooked up to monitors. I saw a shadow figure in the corner, with a blanket covering them. I stared for a moment, allowing my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I saw hair that lay around a stunning face. His mouth was slightly parted with a quiet snore. I smiled and thought about how gorgeous he looked at that moment.

The door slowly opened and I saw golden hair walk in. "Carlisle," I whispered. He turned on the light over my bed, glancing quickly over to Jasper. I looked over to Jasper, hoping that the light wouldn't wake him up. He needed his sleep. It didn't and Carlisle turned back towards me. My eyes looked up into those green eyes. He smiled, "He hasn't left your side the whole time." His eyes flickered back to Jasper and then to me. I smiled and started to play with the blanket. "Well, good news. No trauma. Everything looks fine. You are just going to be sore and probably have a headache for a few days." I nodded and looked up at him. His face went from happiness to concern, "I think that you need to stay home for a while. They are going to have a deputy outside of Edward's house until he gets caught."

I shook my head, "I'm not going to live all locked up Carlisle. That will just make him think he's winning. I'm not doing it. I'm going back on Monday. That give Charlie two more days to find him, if not, I'm going back to my life like this never happened. I'm not hiding anymore." Carlisle went to argue with me but Jasper's voice came through, "I'll watch her. I'm going to make sure he doesn't do anything to her Carlisle. I promise you." My eyes went to Jasper. He was now standing and looking alert. Carlisle looked at him and nodded. He started towards the door, "I'll get your discharge papers ready Alice. We can take you home in a few." He closed the door behind him.

I looked back to Jasper, who was still staring at the door. The swelling in my heart was getting to big. My chest felt tight, I need him with me. That was the only time the tightness went away. His face relaxed and looked over towards me. His blue eyes went straight through me. Shivers went down my spine, causing my heart rate to accelerate.

Jasper came over to the bed and sat on the edge. He lightly touched my face with his left hand. Both my hands grab his hand and pulled it to my mouth. I kissed the inside of his palm. "Thank you," I whispered. His eyebrow rose, looking at me puzzled. "For what," he said with his thick southern accent. I smiled, "For offering to protect me, for everything that you have done for me. You have been such a gentleman to me." I let go of his hand and leaned forward grabbing both sides of his face and kissing him lightly.

I could hear the beeping as my heart rate accelerated more. He growled as I tried to pull away. His arms came around me pulling me closer and he deepened the kiss. I moaned and the beeping sped up more. Then the door flew open, "Alice, oh my...sorry." I recognized the voice as Stephenie, one of the nurses that I knew fairly while. I laughed and pulled away from Jasper. "Steph it's okay. Come on in." She blushed as I looked up at her. "I'm so sorry Alice. Your monitors were going crazy and I didn't know what was going on. Let me take those off of you and I'll leave you alone." I laughed at her awkwardness as Jasper moved away from the bed.

After Stephenie left, I was free of an IV, and monitors. "Get back over here Jasper," I motioned for him to sit beside me. He chuckled and walked over to me. Sitting on the edge of the bed again, but I wasn't having that. I grabbed him and pulled him into the bed with me. We both laughed and moved around so that he was on his back and I was lying on my side, snuggled up against him. I sighed in contentment. "Are you okay Ally?" I smiled at the nickname he has given me. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just happy you are here. You make me feel safe."

With that I looked up at him, his eyes met mine. "I won't let him get you Ally. I promise, even if it kills me. I'll protect you." I could see in his eyes that he wasn't lying. I leaned up and kissed him. His moved his hands to hold me against him as he deepened the kiss more. We both moaned and I accepted his tongue when the door opened again. "Oh damn it, do you have to do that here. Can't you wait until we at least get home?" I growled as Jasper laughed.

Edward looked annoyed but yet happy. Bella was smiling from ear to ear. I rolled my eyes and started to move off of Jasper so he could get up. "Come on guys, let's go home." Edward whispered. He wrapped his arm around Bella and started to walk out the side door. I looked over at Jasper as I put on my shoes. He had his coat in his hand, watching me. I stood up and he threw his coat over my shoulders. I looked up at him confused, "It's chilly outside. You didn't bring a coat." I smiled and leaned up kissing him on the lips. "Come on love birds, let's go!" Edward yelled down the hallway. Jasper snickered and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him.

We walked out into the cold air. Edward and Bella were already in her car, passing us as we walked towards Edward's car. My eyes scanned the scenery, then I realized what I was doing, I was looking for him. Don't do it Alice, live your life. I looked up at Jasper, whose eyes were looking around too. He was so handsome, almost too much to bare. I looked back around and saw Edward's car, just a couple more cars away. All of a sudden I heard Jasper curse. "What is it Jasper?" He looked down at the car and then around the area. He reached into pocket, pulling out his cell phone. I didn't know what was going on.

"Charlie, hey it's Jasper. Yea, the bastard has slashed Edward's tires." Right then I heard a loud screeching sound, and I saw the black Mercedes pulling out of the parking lot. "That's him," I yelled pointing at the car. Jasper spun around to see the tail lights go around the corner. "Charlie, he just left the hospital parking lot. Looks like a black Mercedes, couldn't read the license plate. Yea, I'll call Edward and have him come and get us. Yea, I have Alice with me. Yea, we will be home. I'll leave the car here for you to check it out. Okay, yea. Bye." He hung up the phone and pulled me into his arms. I hadn't realized that I had started crying. "Edward, hey come back to get us. The son of a bitch cut the tires on your car. Charlie is on the way here but I want to get Alice home where it's safe. Okay, text me when you get here."

He hung up the phone and started to walk me towards the door. "Come on; let's get you inside where it's warm." He walked me over and we sat inside the door. A few moments past when Jasper phone rang, Edward was back. He helped me up and out the door into the car. Bella crawled in the back with me, wrapping her arms around me. Jasper got into the car with a sigh. Everyone was quiet as we drove home. I just wanted this to end, I want a normal life. Why won't he just leave me alone? I remembered that horrible night, "Forever and always, Alice. You will be mine, forever and always until one of us dies. Do you understand? No one can have you, only me!" I started to sob into Bella's shoulder.

* * *

***Okay, as a medical person I know that I wrote this wrong, but I had to speed up the process. Of course, with any head trauma you don't want them to sleep nor would you give them something that could cause them to fall asleep. LOL. So please, no hate mail on that.

So what you all think so far? Poor Alice and Jasper can't get anytime alone now that all this is happening. I do however, love the way Jasper is still standing beside her and showing her that there are still nice guys out there. He's a true southern gentleman. *snicker* Can't wait to work on the next chapter. Going to try and get another one up before New Moon release on Thursday night. Keep checking or click alert so you will know when I update. Thanks for all the love!! Bethy99***


	12. Chapter 12

*****Sorry it's been a while....been crazy busy getting ready for school. YEA! Anywho...here is the next chapter I hope you like it. Love you guys bunches!!! Bethy99*****

* * *

I didn't remember getting into my bed. I wondered what time it was because it was still dark in my room. I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. It was three in the morning, I sighed and felt an arm come around my waist. I froze. My breathing became labored and I could smell alcohol. "Are you ready for some more?" His raspy voice rang in my ears. I screamed and struggled to get out of bed.

"Alice, honey wake up!" The voice sounded familiar as my eyes opened up slowing. I seemed not to be able to catch my breath. I felt a small hand touch my face. I looked over to my left and saw Bella. "Bella," I gasped as tears rolled down my face. I wrapped my arms around her waist and continued to weep. "Shh, Alice. It's okay, it was just a dream. Alice, honey it's okay." She cooed as she rubbed my back. I heard a commotion outside of my room. "Alice," I heard the southern drawl. I couldn't look at him I buried my head deeper into Bella.

"It's okay Jasper, she just had a nightmare." Bella whispered. I then heard Edward, "Bella you okay?" Bella laughed, "She does have a good punch." I looked up then right at Bella. I noticed that her lip was bleeding. Oh my god, I hit her. "Oh Bella," my voice cracked, "I'm so sorry."

I went to pull away from her but she held on. "Alice, it's okay. I knew you were dreaming. It's just a little cut." She chuckled, and licked her lip. Her face went pale. She had problems with blood and she was trying to be tough for me. I shook my head, "Edward, she's going to pass out." Edward was by Bella in a flash. "Come on honey, lets get you to bed and I'll get some ice for your lip." Bella looked back at me, "But..." she started to turn green.

"I'll stay with her," Jasper whispered. Everyone looked at him, including me. My eyes were stinging from the tears, but also because of his gorgeous body. I finally took him in and noticed that he was just wearing a pair of sweatpants. I knew he had a gorgeous chest but in the lighting of the night, he looked like a god standing there. His golden hair pulled pack into a low ponytail and those crystal blue eyes on me. I shivered.

Edward helped Bella up and out of my arms. I watched Bella leave as she stumbled a little. I looked back to Jasper who was still standing in the doorway. I didn't know what to say or do. "I'll be right back, I'll go grab my pillow and blanket." He left before I could object. We had already slept in each others arms before. I didn't know how this was any different and then the dream came back to me. I sighed.

Jasper returned with his pillow and blanket, and a shirt on this time. I crawled back into bed and balled up. I had my back towards Jasper, when I heard him grunt as he got comfortable. I laid there, staring at the wall. I couldn't believe he was right here, in my room, on my floor, and I'm not doing anything about it. I sighed a little louder than I attended.

"Alice, you okay." He whispered with concern in his voice. I closed my eyes for a second, "Yes, I'm fine Jasper. Thank you for everything. I...I...just don't know why you are laying on the floor." I said the last part in a big rush and was stunned that it all came out. Damn my filter for not working this early in the morning. I heard him move, which caused me to open my eyes. I rolled over to look where he was on the floor.

He was sitting up now, looking at me. "Are you sure," he whispered. I had to smile at his concern for me. "Yes," I mumbled. I watched him stand up, grabbing his pillow and blanket. "Move over then," he said with a little chuckle. I smiled and moved over so that he could lay behind me. It was only a twin compared to his full size bed in his room.

I felt the bed shift as he climbed on top of my covers. I waited for his arm to come around me, but it didn't. I could feel the side of his body pressed up against my back. He was trying to slow down his breathing, just like myself. I continued to lay there and listen to his breathing and mine. I couldn't take it anymore. I rolled around under my covers to face him. His eyes where still open and looking down at me. I didn't hesitate as I wrapped my right arm around his waist and pulling myself closer to him. I placed my head on his chest and sighed at the contact.

For some reason I felt whole when I was around him. He made me feel complete, like nothing was wrong in my life. I felt him sigh, as his arms came around me. I looked up at him to see if he was staring up at the ceiling, looking completely transfixed on something. Like he was deep in thought.

"Jasper, what are you thinking," I whispered. His eyes came to mine with a small smile to his lips. "Nothing really. I'm just thinking about the show I'm doing in a few days." I raised my eyebrow at him. His smile got bigger, "Edward didn't tell you I guess. I'm singing at a bar in Port Angeles. Nothing big, just something to do until I get back to school." His hand on my back started to lightly trace up and down my back. "You should come, you need to get away from all of this."

I shivered at his touch even though it wasn't a direct touch. I smiled and looked down towards the door, "I would love to hear you sing. When is it?" I started to think about James and the smile faded. I knew that he would be out there. Damn it, stop thinking about it. Charlie said that he would catch him. Edward and Jasper will both take care of me. I'm going to keep going on with my life.

"Saturday. I guess Rosalie and Emmett are coming too. I haven't seen them in a long time." I looked back up at him, right at his chin, "You know Rosalie and Emmett?" He looked down at me again, his eyes were still so crystal blue even in the dark. "Rosalie is my cousin. I met Emmett last Christmas when she dragged him to the family dinner." He chuckled and looked back up at the ceiling. Damn Rosalie and Emmett for not telling me about this gorgeous man.

That made me feel a little better to know that Emmett would be there too. James was deathly afraid of Emmett because of how big he is. I didn't have the heart to tell my boyfriends that he was just a big teddy bear. He wouldn't hurt a fly unless you hurt that fly, then you would regret it. Of course the night when everything happened, Emmett and Edward couldn't find James. Which of course was a good thing because they would have probably killed him. No, there is no probably about it, they would have.

"How do you know Rosalie and Emmett," Jasper asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I smiled into his chest. "Emmett is like a big brother to me. Eddie, Emmy and me were all neighbors growing up. I was the only child, and they were my protectors....always have been. Of course, Rosalie was my best friend besides Bella." I started to laugh about some of the memories of school and stupid stuff we did, with James. My laughter stopped and I wanted to cry.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper whispered as he pulled me closer to him. Tears started to fall and I sniffled. His hand came to my face, pulling it up towards him. His eyes staring into mine, "What is it sweetheart?" I sniffled again, "Just remembering the past. It was fun until." I stopped and tried to pull my face away from him. He kept a hold of my chin still staring at me. "Darlin' let's not think about the past. Let's think about right now, this moment. No thinking of the good, the bad, or the indifferent. Just focus on right now."

My eyes came back to his and I could see the general concern in them. I looked down to his lips and I automatically licked mine. How I so wanted to kiss him. I wanted nothing more than his mouth on mine, all over my body. My eyes came back up to his, there were darker blue now. I shivered at the stare that he was giving me. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine for a second.

Electricity went through my body. I shivered again, I needed him closer. I ran my hand up his chest, across the back of his neck and pulled the hair tie out. Once his hair was loose, I run my fingers into his hair. His eyes closed briefly before they shot open again and I saw the deep blue. I pushed his head down as our lips met.

I moaned at the contact, I had wanted this since the last time he kissed me. I pulled myself up so that he wasn't being pulled down toward me. His hands were wrapped around my waist pulling my body on top of his. I needed the covers to be removed. I wanted to feel his body up close to mine. I started to kick the covers off as I heard him chuckle between the kisses we were giving each other. I growled at the fact that the damn blankets wouldn't come off.

"Alice, Alice stop," he said between kisses, chuckling the whole time. I stopped and looked into this eyes. His hand came up and cupped my face, "I don't want us to take advantage of what is going on. I know you're scared and that's no way to jump into something that you might regret later." He thinks that I would regret him. That I would not like to be withering underneath him.

I shook my head no, "I would never regret anything that we do together. I promise you that." I leaned down to kiss him softly. His arms tighten around me, pulling me closer to him. We both moaned at the contact that we were given. His tongue came out and slowly traced my lower lip. I gasped and allowed his tongue to come into my mouth. We both moaned again as our hands started to move around our bodies.

I finally got the blankets off and got his off of him. I place my right leg between his so that I was straddling his right leg. I could feel his erection on my thigh, which excited me more. He wanted me, really wanted me. I started to think about James again. I remember him feeling the same way and I told him no. I pulled away and started to hyperventilate. Jasper sat up, grabbing both sides of my face. "Alice, Alice look at me." My eyes finally came to his, tear filled, and they started to escape falling down my face. "Alice, it's me. I won't hurt you, I promise." His southern drawl was even heavier than I remember. "Alice, say something. Please?"

His eyes were back to the crystal blue, I whimpered and threw my arms around him. I was starting to have these feelings for him and it was scaring the hell out of me. It was the same feelings that I had for James before, I started to cry harder. Jasper is not James, he will not do the same thing. _How do you know?_ I asked myself.

Jasper grabbed my legs, swinging me around so that he could cradle me. He rocked back and forth hushing me, trying to calm me down. I was still tight in his grasp trying to work my brain out, screaming at it that Jasper is not James. Still in the pit of my stomach James kept creeping in my thoughts and what he did. Could I ever really be that close to a man again? It sure didn't seem so, so far.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Saturday night. Emmett and Rosalie surprised us all by showing up at the house. Rosalie and Bella were up in my room as I threw dresses at them trying to figure out what to wear. "I think you should wear that black leather mini with your silver scoop neck top. You know the one that shows all of your stomach." Rosalie smiled at me as she held up the mini shirt.

"Rosalie, we don't want the whole bar to attack her, just him." Bella laughed watching me run around the room. Bella told Rosalie that I had feeling for Jasper when I didn't think I did. Damn the gossip! I left the closet and went for my dresser and started pulling skirts out of there. What to wear, what to wear? I found my other black mini skirt and I smiled. Now, were is my the top. I went back to my closet and looked around at what was left in there. "Hmm...have you guys seen my green top?"

As I turned around I had to laugh at the mess I made until I saw Bella and lost it. She was sitting on the corner of my bed, with clothes thrown all around her, even on top of her head. Bella smiled while pulling off the top on her head and grabbing the top I was looking for. "It's so nice to hear you laugh again, Alice."

My smile got bigger, it was nice to laugh. We hadn't seen or heard from 'him' in the past couple of days. I was able to relax and go back to my normal self. I still wasn't able to go back to work but I had full intention to go back on Monday.

I slide on the top and grab my green lace-up, mid-calf, 4 1/2 inch Stilettos, that match my top perfectly and got ready to leave. Jasper had already left to be there for sound check. He had taken Edward's car so we all got into Emmett's Escalade. Which I was glad he brought this instead of his Jeep, because we wouldn't have been able to fit.

We drove to the little bar in Port Angeles and got in as special guest. Jasper made sure that we had a booth that was right near the stage. We all sat down, laughing and having a good time. Emmett went and got us all drinks. He just got back when the lights went down. I heard the acoustic guitar before I saw him. I recognized the song instantly. It was one that I caught him singing many times in the kitchen.

He looked out into the crowd, _"You, you got me, thinking it'll be alright. You, you told me, 'Come and take a look inside.' You believed me, in every single lie. But I, failed you this time. And it feels like tonight. I can't believe I'm broken inside. Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do, but try to make it up to you? And it feels like tonight, tonight."_

Rosalie leaned over to me, "I can't believe that is my cousin. I didn't know that he had such a gorgeous voice." I didn't take my eyes off of Jasper but nodded my head that I agreed with her. He really did have a great voice. With his southern accent, it gave him a little edginess. It was absolutely the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.

At the end of the song, the whole club erupted into applause. "Thank you, thank you all very much for comin' out tonight. It's great to be here and to be with you all. I would like to give a quick shout out to my friends here tonight. Thanks you guys for coming here and seeing me." He looked over to all of us and tipped his beer. We all raised our glasses, while cheering.

Jasper's eyes came to mine and his smile got bigger. His eyes didn't leave mine while he took a sip of his beer. I could feel my cheeks get warm until he broke the eye contact. He looked back to his guitar and tuned it up a little. "I have been listening to this next band for years but I have never felt the need to sing one of their songs until recently. I hope you all like it."

He started the rift and looked over at me. His eyes met mine and he smirked. Oh no, no, no, this can't be happening. He continued to look at me as he started to sing. _"I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see. Painted faces fill the places I can't reach. You know that I could use somebody. You know that I could use somebody. Someone like you and all you know and how you speak. Countless lovers under cover of the street. You know that I could use somebody. You know that I could use somebody, someone like you."_

He looked away to his guitar and then put his focus back on the crowd. I looked away feeling myself blush again as he continued to sing. He was telling me that he needed me and I needed him. I looked up to have four sets of eyes on me. I felt the heat go to my cheeks. "I need to go to the bathroom," I started to move out of the booth when Bella and Rosalie followed me.

I got in the restroom and went right to the sink. I looked into the mirror and saw Bella and Rosalie looking back at me. "What," I whispered. Rosalie moved so that she was leaning against the wall beside the sink I was at. "Oh nothing Alice, just that it seems that Jasper is a little more into you than it seems." Rosalie said with smirk on her face looking at her finger nails.

"Yes, you didn't tell us that you both had feelings for each other. You made it seem like he was just protecting you." I blushed more and looked down at the sink again. "It is. There is nothing more than that."

"Bullshit Alice," Rosalie bellowed out and pushed herself away from the wall. I sighed and left the restroom. Jasper had just finished the song and was adjusting his guitar again.

"This next song is a little different for this kind of setting but it's a fun song and the artist that sings it is one of my favorite, so here it is." He started to play the chords and I had to chuckle, I knew what song it was. _"She wants her nails painted black. She wants the toy in the crackerjack. She wants to ride the bull at the rodeo. She wants to wear my shirt to bed.  
She wants to make every stray a pet, n' drive around in my truck with no place to go. But she needs to feel that fire, the one that lets her know for sure. She's everything I want and more.  
Her real desire, is to know I'd walk alone out on the wire to make her feel that fire."_

He looked back to me and started to sing the rest, _"She wants a cabin in the woods. She wants to stand where nobody stood and someday she wants a couple kids of her own. She wants to make love on a train and some days she only wants a break. Hey but she wants what she wants, but man I know,..I know,..I know. She needs to feel that fire. The one that lets her know for sure. She's everything I want and more. Her real desire, Is to know I'd walk alone out on the wire, to make her feel that fire. Yeah, feel that fire." _

I continued to chuckle as he finished the song. All four faces where on me again. "What," I said again. Edward cocked an eyebrow at me, while the other went back and forth between myself and Jasper.

Jasper continued to go back and forth between hard rock and country with a little mix of old southern rock. I really put on a good show and keep the crowd involved with his song. For a moment I forgot that I knew him and that he was some super rock star up there.

"Okay so this is my last song I'll sing tonight. I hope you all enjoyed me. Now this song is for a very close friend. It's a song that was wrote for the troops going off to war and leaving their families. Based on how their significant others felt. Thanks for coming again."

He played the three notes on the guitar and my heart stopped. How did he know all these songs I loved? It was almost like he knew everything about me. His eyes came to mine as he sang, _"Summer has come and passed. The innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends. Like my father's come to pass, seven years has gone so fast. Wake me up when September ends. Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are. As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost. Wake me up when September ends."_

"_Summer has come and passed, the innocent can never last." _The house band kicked in and started the heavy drums_,"Wake me up when September ends. Ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began. Wake me up when September ends."_

Everyone started to scream with excitement. I was still stunned that we were so much alike and I never realized it. He finished the set and left the stage. Everyone was clapping and screaming. He was his own rock star. Edward leaned over the table, "So what you all think? I told you he had an awesome voice."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I about jumped out of my skin. I looked up to see those sky blue eyes. "Hey Jasper, nice show," I mumbled softly. He smiled and looked around the table. "How did I do?" Everyone was giving him reviews about his performance but the whole time he kept looking at me. I blushed and turned to look at Rosalie. She had a smirk on her face as if saying, I told you so. I felt my face get even hotter than it already was.

"Hey, Alice how about you come and get a drink with me?" I whispered a sure and got out of the booth. I walked ahead of him, to the bar. He slid behind me, to make sure he brushed up against me. I felt that electrical current go through my body again. I gasped and then I felt his breath on my neck, "You look breathtaking tonight sweetheart." Dear God, thank you for this angel but did you have to make his voice and accent so damn sexy.

I shivered as his lips lightly touched my exposed shoulder. "Hmm...you smell delicious too darlin'." My heart was pounding in my ears. I don't know how I could hear him. I couldn't hear anything else, just him. I could only feel his touches and his breath. He chuckled and kissed my shoulder softly, "I'm giving you goose bumps." I laughed and that's all I could do. I couldn't trust my voice at the moment. "What you want to drink darlin'?" My eyes finally went to his and I saw that they were a dark blue again. I gasped and my heart rate went crazy, please don't let me have a heart attack.

"Umm....Jack and Coke sounds good for now." I said trying to make my voice strong. He waved the bartender over. "I need two Jacks and Cokes please." The bartender nodded and walked away.

"So what did you think, honestly?" Jasper asked me with a small smile to his lips. "You are really good Jasper. I really think that you could do this for a living." His smile got bigger and then our drinks arrived. We talked for a little more about the night until a couple of girls came up asking him questions.

I turned around to look for the bartender and felt someone staring at me. I looked around but didn't see anyone. I shrugged it off and finally got the bar keeps attention. Ordering another round for Jasper and I when I smelled a familiar cologne. My breath caught in my throat and I felt him near me. As I looked to my left, I saw a rose laying on the stool beside me. My eyes shot up and looked around. No one near besides Jasper and two young ladies.

I picked up the rose and saw a note attached. I closed my eyes for a second and opened it up. _'I hope you are having fun. This will be the last time you see your new love. Enjoy it.'_ I felt myself not about to cry but fury, anger and protection over Jasper. This asshole was threatening someone I love. Wait, what? Love? No, I don't love Jasper. I just care for him that's all.

The emotions started to build up as I looked towards the door and saw the huge smiling face I didn't want to ever see again. James waved at me. I glared at him and with a hint of a smile on my face, I picked up the rose and smashed it in my hands. His smile faded into a snarl and he turned to leave the bar.

I wouldn't leave Jasper's side. James couldn't kill him without me being in the way. I turned around to see Jasper still talking to the two girls. I lightly touched his arm and the electricity went through us. His eyes came to mine with a smile that made me weep. "Yes darlin'" he whispered to me. "Can we go Jazz? I'm tired." If his smile could get any bigger, it did at that moment. "Sure darlin', let me pay the tab and we will go home. Sorry ladies but I have to get my sweetheart home." They both tried to get him to stay but he just shook his head no, as his arm came around my waist.

The tingling started when his fingers brushed against my exposed skin. I gasped as his eyes shot back to mine with a smirk to his lips. I smiled back to him as he pulled me close to him and walked us back to the table. "Hey gang, I'm going to take Alice home. She's getting tired. Hopefully you all enjoyed the show and have a good rest of the evening." Everyone said goodnight and we made our way to Edward's car.

Jasper opened the door for me, closing it tightly behind me. He jumped in and fired it up. We were on the road before I knew it. I was fidgeting in the seat not really knowing what to talk about. "Alice, what's wrong?" I looked back to him and his hair seemed even more disheveled than normal.

"Jasper I have a question for you." He nodded his head not taking his eyes off the road. "Do you know how to shot a gun?" I watched his face as it bunched up, confused by the question I'm guessing. "Why do you want to know?" He asked finally after several minutes of silence.

I looked back at my hands that were on my lap not knowing where to take this conversation. "I, umm." He must have figured it out, "Alice you don't need a gun to protect yourself from him. I can teach you self-defense if you want me too. I actually helped at UCLA with self-defense classes. I'll be more than happy to teach you and Bella what you need to know."

I nodded my head but all I could think was that wouldn't help if he has a gun himself. Jasper's hand came into view as it reached for mine that were on my lap. The usual sap of electricity came with the contact. I looked up to see Jasper's blue eyes on me. A smile crept across his face, which caused me to smile. "Let's listen to some music." Jasper didn't let go of my hand as he reached for the knob to turn on the radio.

The CD player kicked on and I didn't notice the song right away. Until the beat kicked in and I smiled. "Oh, let me turn that off." I pulled his hand back to my lap, "No. I like this song." That deep, raspy, sexy voice came threw the speakers. _"__I could corrupt you in a heartbeat.  
You think you're so special, think you're so sweet. What are you trying? Don't even tempt me. Soon you'll be crying, I wish you'd trapped me. You'll be calling out my name, when you need someone to blame."_

I closed my eyes just listening to Depeche Mode and enjoying the unique sound of them. Next thing I realized was Jasper picking me up out of the seat. My eyes slowly came open, "Jasper," I whispered. "Shhh...it's okay. I got you. Go back to sleep." I snuggled my face into his neck and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was always so sweet to me.

I felt him going up the stairs to my room, "No Jasper. I want to sleep with you tonight." He stopped on the stairs. "What," he asked in an unsure voice. I opened my eyes to see his blue iris staring down at me. "I want to sleep in your bed if that's okay. I mean you don't," before I could finish Jasper leaned down and kissed me.

Those damn sparks of electricity went through my body. We both moaned in unison as Jasper turned around and went back down the steps. He set me down before opening up the basement door and let me go down first. As I watched him close the door behind him and lock it, I turned around and made my way down the stairs.

I didn't stop to look around, I went start into his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. I reached down to start to take off my shoes when Jasper's hand stopped me. "No, not yet." I looked up at him, puzzled and let go of my shoe. His hand enclosed around mine, pulling me up into his arms.

I didn't notice that he turned on the radio until I heard Amy Lee's voice ringing through the speakers. Yet again, one of my favorite songs, My Immortal. "Would you do me the honor and dance with me?" Jasper asked sweetly, bowing in front of me. I smiled and whispered okay. Jasper placed his hand back in mine and wrapped his other arms around my waist, pulling me close again. He slowly spun us around the bedroom. I moved with him as he pulled our hands to his chest. I laid my head on his chest closing my eyes. This was my song when I was going through my pain but now dancing with him, wrapped in his arms, I could smile.

At the end of the song when it was just Amy and the piano. I looked up at Jasper, his eyes were the blue I loved so much. I whispered, "all of me," then stood on the tips of my toes kissing him with all I had. His hand let go of mine and came around my back, pulling me even deeper into him. This is what I needed. I needed someone to love me, to remind me that I'm needed and wanted. Not just someone to screw and leave, or screw and abuse. I moaned as Jasper's tongue came out to lick my lip. I opened my mouth and allowed him to come in. He took full opportunity and lowered his hands to my ass. As he pulled me up by my butt, I threw my legs around his waist.

He broke the kiss and started to trail down my neck to my shoulder. "Alice you sure, please tell me now or I won't be able to stop. Please Alice, are you sure?" My hands went to his hair and pulled on it, forcing him to look at me. "Jasper, please. Remind me, remind me of everything." I kissed him deeply as he walked back towards the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Recap: **_

_**He broke the kiss and started to trail down my neck to my shoulder. "Alice you sure, please tell me now or I won't be able to stop. Please Alice, are you sure?" My hands went to his hair and pulled on it, forcing him to look at me. "Jasper, please. Remind me, remind me of everything." I kissed him deeply as he walked back towards the bed.**_

Jasper made it to the bed and slowly laid me down on it, not breaking the kiss. Evanescence still playing in the background, he placed kisses all over my face, neck and shoulders. He was still hovering over me, not placing pressure on me. With my legs still wrapped around his waist and with all my strength I pulled him down on me. I gasped at the feel of his whole body weight on me. Then I moaned when I felt his hardness against me.

"Jasper, please!" I moaned into his ear as he continued to kiss my collar bone and over to my other shoulder. In a much huskier voice than I have ever heard from him, he whispered, "You are so gorgeous. This outfit is just too much."

He continued kissing my collar bone, up my neck to my ear. As he nibbled and sucked as his hand traveled down my leg. He mumbled in my ear, "This is by far the sexiest outfit this country boy has ever seen." His hand was traveling back up my leg and under my skirt, pushing it up.

He continued to trail his fingers up my leg, slowly pushing the shirt out of the way while kissing my neck. My core was throbbing and soaking wet, I wanted him badly. "Jasper, please." I begged again.

Jasper broke away from my neck and looked me in the eyes, "what you want darlin'? Tell the poor little country boy what you want." I moaned as he lightly brushed my core. "What was that angel? You want more?" As his fingers brushed against my wet panties again, I moaned again. "Jasper, you're going to kill me," I mumbled with my hips wiggled, trying to find the satisfaction I needed.

Jasper chuckled deeply in his throat, "Just waiting for you to tell me what you want me to do." He lightly brushed my panties again but then moved to snap the elastic around my thigh. A shiver went up my spine with a whimper. I whimpered out, "please. Touch me Jasper." He didn't hesitate and pushed my underwear out of the way.

His finger went between my folds and lightly brushed my clit. We both moaned as he moved to kiss me deeply. His fingers moved in circles, and then would pinch my clit sending waves of lust and need.

My hips were moving against him, as my thigh brushed up against his cock that was straining in his pants. I moaned at the feeling of his mouth, fingers and his wonderful erection. It was all for me, mine. I gasped as Jasper's fingers slid into my core. He broke the kiss and looked down at me, "so wet. So ready, I don't know how much long I can wait angel."

I pushed on his chest, wanting him to roll but he pulled away and jumped back. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" He looked stunned and worried along with extremely sexy. He had already started to sweat a little and his hair was a little damp, hanging in his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that seemed to change color when he was aroused, which were dark blue now.

I sat up and moved off the bed so that I could stand beside him. His eyes never leaving mine he turned his body to follow me. My skirt was still hiked up so I unzipped the back and let it fall down my legs. Jasper eyes followed it and gasped. I had on my black lacy underwear on. I smiled at him knowing that he was going to freak when he saw my strapless bra matched.

I played with the hem of my shirt before pulling it off over my head. I heard Jasper moan as I bent down with my ass facing him to untie my shoes. I felt a hand slid across my ass to my hip and in a very seductive voice, "Leave the shoes on." My whole body vibrated and I could feel his hardness against my ass.

I looked back over my shoulder at him and smiled, he shuddered this time. I stood up slowly, making sure I rub against him a couple of times. I spun around and pulled at his shirt. He didn't waste anytime pulling it out of his jeans and over his head. I touched his chest and traced his muscles across his stomach. Jasper breathing became uneven. I smiled and leaned in to kiss his collarbone. His hands went to my ass to pull me against him. I lightly traced his collarbone with my tongue as his whole body shook.

My kisses trailed down and I lightly drug my tongue across his nipple. I received a gasp and then a growl as I sucked on it for a moment. I looked up at him, and his eyes were on me. I lightly bit his nipple and he moaned again. Oh, so he likes a little pain, nice to know.

I slowly went down his body until I was kneeling in front of him. His hands were now in my hair, gripping and pulling a little. I moaned at the feel of it. He wasn't being rough, just playful. My hands came to his belt; with a twist of my wrist I unfastened it. I heard Jasper chuckle when I pulled it out of the loops with a snap.

I looked up at him through my black eyelashes with an evil grin on face as I unbuttoned his jeans. God bless the wrangles he was wearing but damn if they weren't panted on. I tried to pull them down so that I could take him in my mouth but they were too hard to move.

Jasper chuckled again, grabbing a hold of my shoulders, lifting me up so that I was on my feet. He pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear, "There is time for that later. I want to see all of you." His hands went to my ass again pulling me up so that I could wrap my legs around him again. This time he threw me on the bed instead of laying me down nicely. I bounced and giggled at the feeling. I realized then that the CD had changed. It was Nickelback's Dark Horse album; we really did have the same taste in music.

My eyes were focused on Jasper as he stripped down to nothing. I moaned when I saw his erection spring to life. He smiled like he knew he was well designed. He crawled up the bed, grinning ear to ear. "Now that I'm naked, you need to get there. We will be leaving the shoes on."

I whimpered and started to wiggle out of my underwear. He watched for a few moments but then decided to help me. Once they were off, he continued his slow crawl up my body. He was leaving a trail of kisses as he went. Up my leg, passing over the sweet spot, going up the other leg, then up my stomach. I whimpered and pulled on his hair.

"What is it darlin'? Do you not want me to worship you? Kiss you all over?" My head was on cloud nine, I didn't know how much longer I could really take this. I looked down at Jasper, who was kissing around my navel and letting his tongue dip down into it. "Jasper," I moaned as he licked around my navel again and dipped the amazing tongue in it. "What you want darlin', tell me what I can do to make you happy."

My head was swimming. I've never had a guy ask me to tell him what to do. Most of the time, it was they did what they want and I was left to work myself over. "Jasper, do whatever you want. Please just, oh god, just lick me please." I looked down at him and he had that god-awful grin that was nothing but pure evil. "My pleasure," he said with an eyebrow cocked up.

Oh god, are you really ready for this? All questions were answered when his tongue hit my clit. I moaned so loud I'm sure the neighbors heard. "Mmmmm, you taste better than I thought Ally angel."

He continued his delicious torture on me. I continued to pull on his hair and he placed his fingers in me. I was on the verge of seeing heaven, "Jasper!" I gasped and started to rock my hips harder into him. He moaned and continued the torture until I finally screamed out his name.

I was panting so hard by the time Jasper's lips were on mine. I moaned at the taste of him and me on his lips. Jasper reached around my back, unhooking my bra. After that was gone, we were bare skin on bare skin. The heat felt so good and I didn't want it to ever go away.

"Alice," Jasper whispered in my ear. Shivers went down my spine, "are you sure darling'? I'll stop right now and be the happiest man in the world. I got to taste you and make you happy." I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him even closer to my entrance. I could feel the tip of his cock right there. I moved my hips, which allowed him to slide in a little. He hissed and I continued my movements until he was mostly inside of me.

I leaned up and pulled his earlobe into my mouth which caused him to rock his hips. We both moaned, and he started to slowly rock in and out. He stopped for a moment, "Let me get a condom." I shook my head, "No need. I'm on the pill. Have been since." I stopped and started to breathe shallow again.

Jasper's hands came up to my face, "Alice, look at me. Alice, please look at me." My eyes finally focused on him, his eyes concerned. He started to sing to me. "_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing. My mind was closing, now I'm believing. I finally know just what it means to let some one in. To see the side of me that no one does or ever will. So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone. I'd search forever just to bring you home, here and now, it's a vow. By now you know that  
I'd come for you. No one but you. Yes, I'd come for you but only if you told me to  
I'd fight for you. I'd lie, it's true. Give my life for you. You know I'd always come for you."_

He leaned in and kissed me hard. As the tears slowly escaped my eyes, I rolled my hips and with him still in me, he moaned. I made him roll to his back so that I was straddling him. I sat up for a moment, "Thank you." He smiled and pulled me forward to kiss him again.

I picked the pace and of course the next song after the one Jasper sang me was fast pace. I went to the speed of the song which was amazing with the slowdowns and then the speed ups. Jasper broke away from my lips and gasped, "Ally baby. I won't last much longer."

I moaned and rocked harder, "Neither will I." I mumbled as I leaned back a little more so that my hands rested on his thighs. He rolled his head back as did I. I felt his fingers come up and brush my clit which sent me into overdrive.

I started to rock harder as he played with me. "Cum for me Ally, please." I lost it, I couldn't hold back anymore. I fell forward unto his chest as I clamped down on him. He grunted and started to move his hips harder then I felt him release inside of me which sent me into another orgasm.

We laid there for a few moments trying to catch our breaths. My eyes started to get heavy and I could feel myself drifting into sleep. I was so happy and felt so loved that I didn't want to leave. Jasper kissed my forehead, "You want to go to your room or stay here." He whispered.

I looked up at him. His eyes were back to the light blue which reminded me of a clear day. "Can I stay here with you?" I asked in a squeak of a voice. He smiled that unbelievable smile, "of course darlin'. I would love for you to stay with me." He sat up, taking me with him and pulled the covers over us. "Oh my shoes," I mumbled.

Jasper grabbed the back of my thigh and moved my leg up into the air. Thank god, I'm limber. "I really do like these shoes but I would understand why it would uncomfortable to sleep in. Let me take them off for you." As Jasper started to work on the ties and sliding them off my leg, I was started to get hot all over again. He did this with so much sexuality that it was turning me on.

Once he got the second one off, he turned back to look at me and those eyes were dark blue again. I gasped and moaned at that same time. He smiled as he rolled me so that I was on my back and him on top. We didn't sleep much that night, at least not until early morning.


	15. UPDATE 2112012

To all my Southern Gentleman fans:

So sorry for the long time away. I'm currently working on finish this storyline up due to you guys. I'm sorry to keep you guys hanging for so long but life got in the way of writing. However, I have new stories in my mind that I'm working on along with finishing this.

Please keep checking for an update, or follow the story so that you get the update notice.

Thanks again, for all the support in this story.

Also, is anyone else super excited that there will be a little Jackson Rathborne soon?

Bethy99


	16. Chapter 15

_*Once he got the second one off, he turned back to look at me and those eyes were dark blue again. I gasped and moaned at that same time. He smiled as he rolled me so that I was on my back and him on top. We didn't sleep much that night, at least not until early morning.*_

I slowly came awake. Smiling as I felt Jasper's arm tighten around me, as if he sensed I was awake. I sighed, thinking this was the first time, in a long time, that I slept through the night with no nightmares and not remembering a dream. I felt light feathery kisses across my upper back. I giggled which caused him to growl and wiggle his hardness against me. A gasp came from my throat.

"Good morning sleepy head," Jasper growled into my neck. I smiled, "Good morning cowboy," with a giggle. He pulled me towards him so that I was laying on my back and he was leaning over me. "So what's the plans today pixie?" I laughed, and threw my arms around his neck. "I think we should stay in bed today and really get to know each others bodies." I wiggled my eyebrows which caused him to chuckle.

He leaned down and kissed me deeply. It took my breath away. He pulled away, "I was thinking we should have lunch and then maybe I can teach you and Bella some moves." He rotated his hips so that his hardness was rubbing my leg. I moaned, "I don't think Edward would let you show Bella your moves." He laughed, "Oh no angel, those moves are only for you."

I moaned and pulled him down to kiss me again. We started to get really heavy when we heard a pounding on the door. "Damn it, are you two going to be in bed all damn day?" Both Jasper and I laughed. I mumbled, "I guess big old brother is worried. We should get dressed." Jasper sighed and started to move out of the bed. I missed him already, it felt like I had a hole in my heart.

I continued to lay there and watch him move around his room. His muscles tightening and moving with each step. His ass, tight and firm making me just want to go and grab him all over again. "You better get out of that bed and stop staring at me." He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes flaring with desire.

"How do you do that?" I mumbled as I got up and found my underwear and bra. "Do what," he asked. "How do you know what I'm thinking?" He turned around and looked at me. His eyes watching me as I pulled my bra on. "Ever since I was little I can sometimes sense how everyone is feeling. It's hard to explain but I can tell from voice, eyes, body language, other stuff. Like right now, I can smell you. I can smell how hot you are. I'm sure you are dripping for me." He slowly started to move towards me. Like he is a tiger after his prey. I got even hotter watching him come towards me.

"Damn it Ally, if you are not up here in the next 10 seconds, I'm coming down there for you." Jasper stopped mid step. I laughed at the protectiveness of my adopted brother. I started to look around for my clothes and grabbed my skirt, Jasper's hand came to my wrist stopping me. "Would you do me a favor," he whispered. I glanced up at him. He had a tee-shirt and a pair of shorts in his hand. I smiled, "depends on what it is cowboy." He smirked, "would you?" Motioning the clothes that he was holding, towards me.

I went ahead and placed my skirt on the bed. I took the clothes out of his hand and had to smile a little. As I pulled on the clothing, I heard a growl come from behind me. "There is just something about my girl wearing my clothes." I stopped and turned to look at him, with tears starting to creep up, "your girl?" I said quietly. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him.

I looked up and into those crystal blue eyes and felt a tear escape and slowly creep down my cheek. Jasper's hand came up and cupped my face with his thumb wiping it away. "Well," he whispered in his thick southern accent. "I'm hoping that you are. Especially after everything last night, and this morning, and right now." He leaned in and kissed me deeply. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He pulled away and put both of his hand around my face, "Ally angel please. When I'm away from you I feel this hole in my chest. I have never felt this before and I don't want it to go away." Another tear escaped my eyes, which he leaned in a kissed away.

"Damn it Alice, Edward is freaking out up here. Please come up." Both Jasper and I laughed and I grabbed his hand. I whispered to Jasper, "I feel the same way." I kissed his cheek and pulled him towards the stairs.

As we reached the top and opened the door, both Bella and Edward were standing right there. Both of their faces grim, I thought that they would both be happy we were together. Edwards glanced down and saw Jasper and I holding hands. His eyes shot up to me asking the question that I knew he would. I smiled and Edward gave me a little smirk.

Right then, there was a knock on the front door. Bella moved to answer it. I glanced towards Edward, his face was grim again. "Hi dad," Bella mumbled from the door. I looked over to see Charlie in his full uniform and also a grim look on his face as he leaned in and kissed Bella's forehead.

I started to gasp for air but I felt a squeeze of my right hand. Jasper. That single thought had me pausing and slowing down my breathing. I glanced at Jasper and he was staring ahead at Charlie.

"Alice," Charlie whispered. I looked up at him and saw swore in his eyes. "Alice, can you please sit. I need to talk to all of you." Right then Rosalie and Emmett walked in, not even knocking. "How," was the single word I got out before Jasper pulled me over to the loveseat.

"I called them Alice, dad told me too," Bella whispered. Everyone sat down including Charlie. He had his hat in his hands, moving it around in a slow circle. "Charlie," I softly said. He cleared his throat, "There is no easy way to say this. Do you guys know a Jessica Stanley?"

The name sounded familiar but I didn't know why. Bella spoke, "Oh dad, don't tell me?" His eyes came up to Bella, "I'm sorry sweetie. She was found this morning in the park. She's dead." Everyone gasped, I stared. I could feel myself shutting down. I could feel the world closing in around me. "Ally," Jasper's voice rang through the haze.

I glanced over to him, and he rubbed the tears away that I didn't even know were falling. "Ally, answer the question." I looked over at Charlie, "The name sounds familiar but I don't know why."

Charlie nodded, "You all went to school with her. We were told that she was going to a club last night to meet up with a guy she met online. A jogger was running through the park this morning and saw her laying in the grass. He thought she just passed out until he got closer and saw the blood. When we got there, we combed the area and found something. Alice, sweetheart I have to ask you a question. Did you see James last night? Did he show himself to you?"

My heart stopped, "Why." Edward growled, "Are you fucking kidding me Alice? You didn't say anything? Are you serious?" By this time he was up pacing the floor. I mumbled, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin everyone's night." Jasper pulled away and got up. I started to tear up. "I'm sorry Jasper," he just glanced behind me and smirked as he walked down stairs. I wanted to run after him but Rosalie sat down beside me and placed her hand on my leg shaking her head no.

Tears started to roll down my face, but I didn't cry out. I turned back to Charlie, he nodded his head. "Okay Ally, what did he do or say?" I found my voice, "Why?" He shook his head, "What did he say or do?" I took a deep breath and whispered, "Jasper and I went to the bar. We were there for a few minutes when a rose appeared in front of me. There was a note attached. I read it and looked around. I saw him at the front door then he left."

Edward mumbled something and walked out of the room. Charlie nodded, "Alice you are not telling me everything." I sighed again. I heard the basement door open up and I glanced over to see Jasper dressed in his wranglers, vintage tee-shirt, cowboy boots, and his leather jacket. I jumped up and ran towards Jasper. "Please, please don't," I cried out. Jasper kissed my forehead. "Don't worry Ally angel, I'll be right back. Emmett, Edward you coming?"

This time Charlie got up and stood in front of the front door. "Don't do anything stupid boys. I really don't want to have to arrest you guys for harassment." Edward smiled, "We will be right back Charlie, I promise and there won't be any trouble." Emmett cracked his knuckles and growled, "At least there won't be anything left of him when we are done to press charges."

I was grabbing at Jasper's arm, "Please, please don't go. He's threatening to kill you. Please stay, don't go." Everyone was looking at me then. "Alice, you need to tell me everything now," Charlie said with a voice of authority.

Jasper pulled me to him, I was staring into his eyes. So crystal blue gave me the strength to finish the story. "The note said _'I hope you are having fun. This will be the last time you see your new love. Enjoy it'._ I turned around and saw him standing in the door with this smirk on his face. I smashed the rose and threw it on the floor. He glared and walked out. I'm tired of letting him get to me." Jasper kissed my forehead. "I won't let him get to you angel," Jasper whispered.

"Well, that explains this note then," Charlie pulled out a evidence bag. I have seen enough with all the time I spent at Bella's house. He came over to Jasper and I, handing me the bag. I took it with shaky hand. _'You think you are so funny. Smashing my gift to you. You will learn your place, which is with me. The next time, the person dead will be someone close to you. Give Bella my best wishes.'_

I gasped and dropped the bag on the floor as Jasper pulled me closer. My eyes went to Bella and my lip started to tremble. Bella's eyes told me she already knew. Her dad had already told her. Charlie spoke up then, "I'm going to have around the clock surveillance on this house. Edward, can you update the security system in the house." Edward nodded as Bella wrapped herself around him.

Charlie continued, "Until this son of a bitch is caught. You all, including you two" as he pointed to Emmett and Rosalie. "Will have people at your side at all times. No one is to go anywhere alone. I mean it, no where. He is going to go after the people that are close to Alice."

Charlie came over and kissed me on the forehead, "Ally I'll catch him I promise." I nodded and wrapped myself around Jasper and started to cry. Charlie walked up to Edward and Bella whispering only what I assumed was the same thing as what he told me. Jasper had moved me to the dinning room for me to sit in a chair. I refused to let go so he just pulled me into his lap as I cried on his shoulder. Trying to figure out what I can do to protect the people I love. As my tears slowed down I whimpered, "Jasper I need you to help me. To help Bella and I to protect ourselves." He nodded his head and whisper, "This evening, when the sun is a little lower I'll show you. We will work on it every evening until I feel you have it. Tomorrow I'm taking you to the range and I'm getting you a gun."

We squeezed each other tighter and I sat there thinking about the future that I saw unfolding in my mind. Bella and Jasper dead, with James holding me, dragging me away from all I know. I can't let that happen.

** So I know it's been a LONG time since this was started. Life seems to be getting in the way a lot recently. However I'm feeling the need to get back into writing. I'm actually writing my own story right now. I'm having a lot of fun with it. However, I have a plan for this story but it's just taking me a while to get it all down and flowing right. Please bare with me, there will be more. What you think about the new twist? You think James will get a hold of Bella? Do you think Jasper will die? We will have to wait and see. Oh and to the Jessica fans, sorry I had to think of someone to die...and I always thought she was a little to mean for my taste.


	17. Chapter 16

_***We squeezed each other tighter and I sat there thinking about the future that I saw unfolding in my mind. Bella and Jasper dead, with James holding me, dragging me away from all I know. I can't let that happen. ***_

Late afternoon, both Bella and I stood in front of Jasper watching him defend himself against Emmett. It was actually entertaining at times because Emmett was really getting into it. Getting more and more angry with Jasper when he would just throw him away with every move he tried.

"Okay, let me tell you guys what I'm doing," Jasper said while he pushed his hair back out of his eyes. "This is an aggressive defense technique called Krav Maga. Before I teach you, I want you to know a little history about it. Krav Maga was created back in the late 1930's in Bratislava, Czechoslovakia by a young man named Imi Lichtenfeld. He was a natural athlete, holding championship titles in a variety of sports but it was from his father, who taught him street fighting skills. This would later on save his own life and those of his neighbors on the rough streets of Eastern Europe."

"Imi was hand picked by the government to create a practical, highly effective self defense and hand-to-hand combat system for the military. Keenly aware of the differences between sports competition and street survival, he developed the Krav Maga system. The defenses I'm about to show you where taught only to the Israeli Defense Forces, National Police and Secret Service. Because of its incredible effectiveness it is now being taught throughout the world. This is not karate or judo. This is for self defense and that only. What we will first do is work on punching and kicking. After that, I'll show you some of the techniques that I was just using on Emmett. After you guys feel comfortable with the movements we will speed it up, and I'll push you to do more."

Jasper walked over to his duffel bag and pulled out these pads. They looked like mittens that slid on his hands. He walked over to Bella, "Okay Bells have you ever punch someone?" I saw Bella shake her head no out of the corner of my eye. "Okay sweetheart, keep your fist up in front of your face. Emmett, show her for me."

Emmett moved in front of us and show us where to place our hands in front of our face. Jasper nodded, "just like boxers. When you throw a punch you will not drop the other hand. You keep it up to block anything thrown at you. Now, Bella put your left leg back like this."

I saw Jasper step back so that his right leg was forward and his left leg was about a step back. Bella moved into position. "Good Bells, now get the fist up. I want you to throw punches at me but you will hit these pads, okay?" Bella nodded.

"Okay go for it Bells." I watched as Bella smacked the mitts with her knuckles. After about four or five punches, Jasper put the mitts down. "Good Bells, really good. Now to put more power behind your punches, put your hips into it, like this."

We watched as Jasper threw punches in the air and pushing his hips into the punch. I almost growled from the motion. It was hot to see his leg muscles flex and imaging his back muscles flexing too. I moved my thighs a little to try and relieve the flames already starting but it didn't seem to help.

"Try again Bella. Slow your punches down for right now to make sure you are getting the right movement." I shook my head and focused on Bella's movements. After about, what felt like a century, Bella stopped. "Okay Jasper, I think it's Alice's turn," she whispered out of breath.

Jasper pivoted towards me and smiled a sideways smirk, "You ready angel?" I gave him my sweetest smile, "Bring it on cowboy." His smile faded and started to move closer but I threw my hands up in defense. I took a swing, impact with mitt. I felt a rush, this is fun. We continued to do a little dance. Swing, smack, swing, smack. After about ten minutes, I felt like a boxer, doing a little bounce on the balls of my feet. I hear Emmett chuckle behind me, "Oh she thinks she's a boxer huh?"

Next thing I felt big arms around me. I laughed and let Emmett pick me up. Jasper got serious, "Alice, fight him." I looked at Jasper and he was serious. "What? He's like a brother to me." Jasper still stern face, "I don't care if it was your father. No one should grab you from behind, fight him." I was stunned but couldn't think of what to do. I started to panic, thinking if it was James doing this. I froze and started to hyperventilate. I heard Jasper curse and Emmett yell, "dude you shouldn't have done that."

I felt something soft under my legs, was I sitting? I didn't know everything was starting to go black. "Ally, head down baby." I felt my head go down between my legs. "Breath baby, I'm so sorry." I listened to his voice. He was concerned and I needed to snap out of this and assure him that I was fine. I breathed deep through my nose and out my mouth. I felt a cold rag lay across my neck.

"Ally, you okay baby?" I smiled a little at the endearment and felt myself coming back to the world. "I'm okay," I mumbled under my breath. "Okay Bella, we are done for the day," Jasper whispered. I yelled, "NO!" I jumped up and got a little dizzy. "No Jas, I want to know how to get out of Emmett's hug. I need to know, and so does Bella."

Jasper stood staring at me for a moment. I think he was trying to judge if I was really up for it. He shrugged and threw the mitts off to the side. "Okay, but he will do it to me first and watch closely. Anyone can do this, and to any body type or shape, but you have to focus."

Both Alice and I watched as Jasper told Emmett to come at him from behind. Emmett grabbed him but didnt' pick him up off the ground like he did me. I watched closely as Jasper dropped his hips down so he was almost squatting and started hit Emmett with his fist in the thigh, even between his legs to Emmett private area. As Emmett's grab started to loosen to try and protect himself and due to Jasper fighting, Jasper threw a elbow into Emmett throat which caused Emmett to let go. Then it was on. Jasper starting going after Emmett.

Of course, we knew neither were hurt but just watching it made me realize, Jasper is a scary guy. As they both came back towards us laughing. Jasper looked over at me and stopped, "What's the matter angel?" I shook my head. "Continue," I mumbled. He nodded.

"Okay Em, lets do the other." Jasper turned his back towards Emmett and then Emmett grabbed with picking him up off the ground. Jasper didn't delay, I watched as he pulled his legs up and placed them on Emmett's thighs and push, so that there was a slight gap but enough for him to fight. Jasper dropped a little and started to throw elbows anywhere he could. Face, throat, chest, stomach. I even saw a fist hit Emmett's groin. Emmett let Jasper go, and Jasper did a little roll which left him facing Emmett.

Jasper stood up and looked at Bella and I, "The most important thing to do if someone comes at you like that, drop. Drop your hips like your squatting and then start moving the arms. If they pick you up and you can't get your legs on top of theirs, kick repeatedly in the same area. Bite, elbow, spit. Fight dirty. If they have you and get you into a car, you will not be coming back. That is a proven fact."

I sighed and looked at Bella. She looked like she was about to pass out. "Okay, I think we have had enough for the day. Tomorrow we go to the gun range and learn how to break those kind of holds." Jasper turned to Emmett, "you think you can come back?" Emmett chuckled, "if it means shooting guns and beating you up, of course I can." Jasper and Emmett laughed and I was really glad that they were helping us.

I grabbed Bella's arm, "you okay sweetie?" Bella nodded, "I just never thought that I would ever have to fight for my life." I nodded and whispered, "Lets hope we never have to use it." Bella smiled, "I'm going to go take a shower." I smiled and went to help Emmett and Jasper clean up.

"So what you think pixie? You like it." I laughed at Emmett. "I really like it, I just hope that I never have to use it." Jasper's arm came around my neck, "I hope not either baby." Jasper kissed my forehead.

"Well I'm heading home I'm sure Rose wants to do something," Emmett smiled with his dimples being very noticeable. I laughed, "I'm sure it's the other way around." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I watched as Emmett walked into the house. I looked up at Jasper, he leaned down and kissed my lips lightly. I pushed the kiss deeper as I growled and slid my tongue across his lips. He dropped the gear and wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him.

We both started to breath heavy. I growled, "Downstairs, NOW!" We both grab the gear and ran in the house. I didn't even notice where Bella was or could be. All I could think was having Jasper right then and now. We got to the bottom of the stairs and we dropped the gear on the floor and attack each other.

"I can't lose you Ally angel," he moaned as we continued to strip each other. "We have to take this threat seriously," he mumbled. I placed each hand on the side of his face, "Not right now. Make love to me Jas. Show me what a real man, a real cowboy does to keep him and his woman happy."

He growled and continued to strip me. Next thing I knew is he grabbed me right under my butt and picked me up. I instantly wrapped my legs around his hips and realized then we were both naked. He carried me over to his bed and laid me down slowly on the bed. A lot of soft kisses but were getting needier by the moment. "Jas," I whispered as he slid into my apex. "Oh Ally angel, I don't know if I'll be able to last long. God, damn you feel so good. So wet."

I moaned as he continued to mumble things, increasing my need for him. "Jasper," I screamed out as my orgasm road out. "Oh there you go Ally angel. Come for me again baby. I need to feel you." I moaned again at his increase need to talk dirty to me. "Jasper, you like talking dirty to me don't you." He moaned and started sucking on my neck. My womanly parts started to spasm again. "How about I talk dirty to you Jasper, my cowboy. Would you like that?"

He moaned as he continued to torture my neck. "Fuck me Jasper, fuck me harder." He started to speed up his pace which caused my body to respond. "Oh Jasper, fuck me like a little whore." He moaned and started to thrust hard, which went deeper. I moaned as he reached between our joined body and started to rub my clit. "Oh fuck, Jasper," I screamed as I started up the roller-coaster again.

"That's it baby. Ally angel give it to me. Give it to me." I screamed and felt Jasper shoot his come into me and caused me to climax again. We both laid there still joined and panting. I started to close my eyes when we heard something up stairs. My eyes shot open and tried to place the sound. Maybe it was Edward, home from work? No, those were heavier foot steps. All of a sudden I had this flash of Bella, tied up in the back of a SUV.

I pushed Jasper off and jumped up grabbing my clothes throwing them on as fast as I could. Jasper was yelling at me, but I didn't care or understand what he said. I needed to make sure Bella was okay. I ran up the stairs with Jasper at my heels. I didn't stop in the living room, just went straight up the stairs.

I ran towards Bella and Edwards room. Door was open and she wasn't in the closet. I didn't hear the shower. "Ally what is wrong?" Jasper stood in the doorway. I pushed him out of the way and went towards the bathroom. She never used this to shower, since her and Edward have their own bathroom but I wanted to make sure. "Bella," I knock softly. No answer. I reach for the door knob and open it. No Bella nor heat from a shower.

I went back towards her bedroom, checked her bathroom. Yet again, no heat. As I walked out of the bedroom, Jasper was standing in front of my room looking like he saw a ghost. "Jas," I mumbled scared to go towards him. "Ally, don't came this way."

My heart sank and ran towards the room. It was a wreck. Someone came in and trashed the place. Clothing ripped and what looked like paint all over the place. When I glanced around I saw the writing on the mirror. _**YOU FUCKING WHORE! NOW SHE WILL PAY FOR YOUR BEHAVIOR!**_ It was in red paint which looked like blood.

I screamed and started to cry. Next thing I know I heard the front door bust open and I heard cops yelling. Jasper called them up stairs as he held me, screaming and crying. They got up to the room and then started to search the house for him and Bella. They were not there.

I continued to scream and cry until I heard Bella's father down stairs. I pulled out of Jasper's arms and ran towards the voice. By the time I got to the bottom step I saw a movie playing on the TV. Not just any movie. It was of Jasper and me in the throws of passion. I gasped and everyone turned towards me.

The first face I saw was Bella's dad. Eyes red from the tears, "Alice." That's all I heard before I screamed again but not from pain, pure anger. "That son of a bitch. Stood there and recorded Jasper and I having sex. How the...why is he..." I started to hyperventilate until I heard his voice.

"Alice, oh you little whore you. Sleeping around on me I see. Well I told you, you didn't play by my rules there would be consequences, and now Bella will have to pay." He was standing in our living room and he turned the camera so we could watched him go up the stairs towards out rooms.

There Bella stood in a sports bra and shorts. He came right up behind her and I saw a white rag. He placed it over her mouth and nose. She tried to scream and fight but whatever he had on the rag knocked her out. We watched as he duck taped her arms together and her legs. He picked her up and placed her over his shoulder.

We watched as he carried her down the stairs and stopped in the living room. He turned the camera on himself and her. "Oh Alice, you will be with me again. Even if I have to kill every one of your loved ones, and your very very special Jasper. Oh sounds like you guys are done. Better get out of here. See you soon Alice." He blew the camera a kiss and I watched him carry Bella out the back door.

That's it. I could feel my anger, rage, love, friendship all mixed into one. I could feel myself going down that dark road again. It's time for me to take care of this in my own way.


	18. Chapter 17

I could feel my fury take over my mind and body. I was shaking from head to toe as I took off down stairs. People yelling at me as I barreled down the stairs. I didn't know for sure where Jasper kept his guns but I was going to find one. I didn't even notice I was being followed until I walked into his bedroom and heard the door close behind me. I knew who it was, how could I not. He knew to much about me, about everything. Why wasn't he running away? Why was he standing here and giving me support? I should make him leave. I should tell him to leave, just to protect him. Why would he want me, someone that has a crazy person after her.

"Ally, angel don't do it." I continued to open drawers and dig around. It had to be somewhere. I shut that drawer and went to the next one. "Ally, look at me," I didn't. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Don't touch me," I growled under my increased breathing. I was falling and doing it fast. "Ally, sweetheart look at me." When I didn't comply he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

I didn't see Jasper, I saw James and started to defend myself. I screamed and cried, not because I was scared, it was pure anger. I started swinging with all my might. Next thing I knew, my wrist were pinned against something soft and I felt weight on top of me. "Get off of me," I growled in a voice I haven't heard in months.

Jasper's soft voice was in my ear, "Not until you calm the fuck down and listen to me." It was like a light switch went on, I could see again. I saw Jasper sitting on my hips, leaning over me. His face was covered in blood. "Oh god, Jas," I whispered. He didn't even smile but there in his eyes was concern. I could feel more tears coming into my eyes again. He finally let go of my wrist and he slid off my body. Arms scooped me up and I knew it wasn't Jasper, it was Edward. I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed him to carry me back upstairs.

I didn't let go of Edward, even after he sat us down on the couch. He pulled me into his lap and held me as the world moved fast around us. What were we going to do? He has Bella, I knew his motive. He was going to hurt her to hurt me.

Right then there were raised voices outside, "Those are my children. Let me in damn it." Edward's voice was deep and raspy when he spoke. He had been crying. "Dad, we are in here." I glanced up to the door, watching Charlie move and yell at the other officers for not letting Carlisle in.

As soon as he saw me, balled up in Edwards arms, "Oh angel." He moved around the couch and sat on the coffee table pulling both Edward and I into a hug. I wasn't going to cry. I started to feel Edward shake and I knew then that he was letting his emotions loose, which in turn caused me to let go.

I heard more commotion outside. I didn't even pay any attention until I felt more arms around us. Big arms, Emmett was here. Someone grabbed my hand, Rosalie. Kisses all over my forehead, and then moved to Edwards and back again, Esme. Everyone was here but I still felt empty. Bella, my sister, my best friend.

I heard a gasp and then felt movement. "Oh Jasper, let me take a look at your nose." My eyes shot opened and looked towards Carlisle. Jasper stood in the door way of the basement. Looking confused, frustrated, angry, and down right mean but in a very sexy way. Jasper shook his head as his eyes came to mine. I started to push everyone off me, I needed him. I needed his arms around me telling me it was going to be alright.

I got up and moved slowly towards him. Waiting for him to avoid me. I was defective. I was not the right kind of person for him. When I got with in arms reached I looked up into his eyes to see how he felt. I saw concern, anger, frustration, and was that...love. When he didn't reach for me, pull me into his arms, and turned to go back towards my family. When an arm grabbed my left forearm. I glanced back towards him as he pulled me into his arms. He bent down and kissed me, passionately. Trying to prove to me that he still cared for me and still wanted me.

As the kiss slowed down and both of our eyes opened we looked into each other. I heard someone clear their throat behind us. I glanced behind us and saw a police officer, young looked like someone I knew. "Laurent," I mumbled. He smiled coyly and tipped his cap, "Hi Alice. I'm so sorry and I'll do anything and everything to get Bella back to all of you, but right now I need to take both of yours report. Alice if you could please follow me."

I stiffened and Jasper felt it. "I'll go with you," he mumbled. Laurent turned around, "I'm sorry I need her to talk to me in private." I patted Jasper on the chest, "it's okay I'll be right back." I followed him up the stairs and into Bella and Edwards bedroom. I started to have flash back of Laurent and James hanging out at my apartment. James always tried to get me to sleep with both of them, but that wasn't my style.

As I walked into the bedroom, I heard the door shut softly. I walked over to the window that looked down at all the cop cars and personal cars everywhere. "So James sent you here," I mumbled under my heavy breathing. I heard a chuckle, "Oh you think I still play his games. No James didn't send me but I heard the address on the CB and I knew he did something." I continued to stand in front of the window. With the door closed and he was standing in front of it, the window was my only other way to escape if I need too.

"Damn you still look good enough to eat. I really wish you would have taken up the offer of fucking us both." I turned around to look at him, glaring, "What do you want Laurent?" He moved slowly towards me, like a mountain lion stalking his pray. "Oh I want to see how you are doing? With that lovely Bella gone, I'm sure you are beside yourself since you caused this." As he moved I moved in the other direction closer to the door.

"Laurent if you had any part of this, I will make sure you go down with James." I mumbled with anger in my voice. He smiled, his teeth so white that they almost glowed. At least he seemed like he cleaned up. "James said that you need to think about this. He will kill Bella and everyone around you. He will torture her. He will rape her, make her just as fucked up as you are. You sure you want to do that? He said you should leave with me. I will take you where she is and then I will bring Bella back here. Even trade."

My back was against the door, my hand on the knob. I turned it slowly, quietly trying not to make him aware. When I thought I had my chance I tried to pull the door open but nothing happened. I watched him come closer with a chuckle come from his throat. "Do you think I'm that stupid Alice," he cooed.

Me, being brazen looked up at him with a slight smile on my face, "Well you do work for James." That didn't go over good, which I knew it wouldn't. He had me pressed against the door, growling in my ear. "Do you really want to push me little girl? I will tear you up and spit you out. You come with me right now, or I text James and we will have some FUN with that beautiful Bella you love so much. After we kill her, your lover is next."

His breath smelled horrible. I was having problems breathing. I tried to muster up the strength to fight him, but if I did he would go back to James and then the murdering would start. Just like before.

"Okay Laurent, I'm yours. Tell me what to do." I was defeated. I had to protect Bella and everyone, including Jasper. My sweet jasper. I won't get to see his face again. That thought almost brought me to tears.

"You will follow me down the stairs. I'm going to tell the chief that I'm taking you to the station for more information on this James character. On the way, James will meet us. We will stage it as we get jumped. Then after I process everything, James will drop Bella off along side a road where on the way home from work, I find her and take her to the station. Where she will tell us about James."

Still pressed up against me, I could feel his manhood. It was hard as a rock and it made me sick to my stomach. "Then after all that is processed. I will tell them I'm handing in my resignation and will met up with James and you. Oh Alice we are going to have such a good time."

All I could say, "What about Victoria?" I turned towards his face, looking up at him. He leaned down again, "Oh, she can't wait to have you back in the group. I think she finds it a nice challenge to try and win our affections. Although, she might get hostile since she knows we both adore you." I cringed as his tongue licked the tip of my nose. "I guess you will have to use those new fighting skills that hunk of a man taught you."

My stomach turned as I turned my head away. How long have they been watching us. Of course, no one will think about a cop walking around because we were under protection. "Okay Laurent, enough of the play. Lets go." He reached around me and unlocked the door, opening it with me still in front of it.

He walked in front of me. I walked slowly behind him, trying to compose myself before walking down the stairs. "Chief, I'm going to run Alice to the station to have her review photos and see if she notices anyone out of place."

Chief Swan walked over and rubbed my arms, "You sure about this?" I nodded my head but refused to look up. I couldn't look over and see everyone's face. The worry. "Ally angel," oh god that voice. I closed my eyes and glanced to my right, right behind Chief Swan. Jasper's ocean blue eyes, pleading with me.

I tried to convey all my love towards him in my eyes. He must have seen my worry, how scared I was because he started to move towards me. I very lightly shook my head no. He stopped moving and glared at Laurent. I turned back with my head down and follow him out the door. He went to his cruiser and opened the back door up allowing me to get in. Also making sure everyone saw me getting in the car.

Once I sat down, I looked over at the house and I choked on my tears as I saw my family, my loved ones standing on the porch watching with concern. They knew something was wrong. I smiled and blew them a kiss and turned my head towards the front of the car. This will end, and it will end very, very soon. As tears slowly trailed down my face.


	19. Chapter 18

**Jasper POV**

The look in her eyes just wasn't right. Something about this didn't feel right. "This just doesn't fell right," I mumbled towards Edward. "I agree with you," Carlisle whispered. I turned on the heel of my boots and walked back into the house. "Chief can I speak with you," I grumbled. He glanced up with a puzzled look on his face, probably because of the tone in my voice.

"Yes, Jasper?" He stood up from couch, watching everyone around him. "How much you know about this Laurent? The officer that took Alice?" Charlie stood there for a moment, waiting for everyone to stop coming in and out. "Okay, everyone out except family," Charlie yelled over everyone. I watched as all the police officers left and when the last one left he closed the door. "What is going on Jasper," Charlie asked.

I shrugged, "I just have a bad feeling. The look in Alice's eyes when she left just told me she didn't want me to follow, but she was in danger. I'm trying to figure out why?" Charlie looked over at Carlisle and Edward who both nodded. Charlie let out a big sigh. "Jasper, sit," Charlie motioned to the couch.

Jasper shook his head no. "I would prefer to stand, thank you." My accent was coming out really heavy and thick. Charlie nodded and turned to go up the stairs. I turned to look at Edward and Carlisle, "Give him a moment Jasper," Carlisle whispered. A few moments passed and Charlie came down the stairs. He had what appeared to be a diary, a very old diary. There was doddling on it that you could tell a young child did.

Charlie handed it to me. I glanced at it and looked back up at Charlie, "What the fuck is this?" I was tired of the games. "This will tell you everything that you need to know about Alice. Where she came from, what she's been through." I glanced at it one more time and then threw it back at Charlie hitting him square in the chest. "I don't want to read her fucking diary, I want her. I want her to tell me when she's damn good a ready not read it and feel sorry for her. What the fuck is going on here?"

Right then Carlisle moved towards me, "Jasper there is more to the story than you think. James, the man that took Bella, was Alice's ex-boyfriend." I nodded my head, already knowing the history. "Of course you already knew that and about what James did to her. Laurent was James best friend at the time."

I felt my jaw pop open, "and we let her go with him." I growled and started to get pissed. Charlie stepped in, "Laurent is a good cop. He would never do anything to Alice. He hasn't seen or talked to James in years, I've asked him." I glared at Charlie, "What makes you think he is telling the truth Charlie. You know he could be lying to you." I wanted to scream, I wanted to kill. What the hell were these people thinking.

"I agree with him Charlie," Carlisle spoke up. "How do we know for sure that Laurent isn't working with James."

Right then, there was a screeching sound come across Charlie's radio, "Got a 10-00, repeat 10-00, officer down at highway 101, need assistance." I was out the door, on my motorcycle, and half way down the road before the cops even got in the cruisers. I knew, Alice.

**Alice POV**

I knew I had to get away, I had to. I didn't know how I could, Laurent made me put hand cuffs on once we went around the corner from the house. I knew that if I stayed in the car and got to James, I will be dead or wish to be dead. I then thought of Bella, I need to get to her. I have to go. I have to see him. I started to get sick to the stomach. "Laurent," I whispered, "I think I'm going to be sick."

He chuckled, "Oh no baby, you're not getting out of the car until we get to James." I moaned as my stomach flipped again. I leaned forward and placed my head between my knees. I closed my eyes and tried to breath through my nose, trying to ease the nausea.

I felt the car slow down. I could feel my breathing increase. We came to a stop and I started to panic. The window went down just enough that I could smell him. His disgusting cologne that always made me gag.

"Oh you are still just as beautiful as ever, although Bella could give you a little challenge." I glanced up then and mumbled, "Where's Bella?"

"Oh don't worry baby, she will be joining us soon don't you worry." I wanted to cry but I knew if I did, he would just enjoy it. So I looked back down at my feet.

Laurent got out of the car after he rolled up the window. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see James and Laurent in a very heavy debate. No, they were arguing. Next thing I see is James grab Laurent's side arm and shot him in the face. It happened so fast that it didn't even click in my head. James came up to my side of the car and opened the door. He reached in and grabbed my hair, pulling me out of the car.

I screamed and started to kick. James didn't stop, he pulled harder on my hair and threw me over his shoulder. Since my hands were cuffed and he made sure that my legs were close to his chest, making sure that my face was far enough way from me biting I was screwed.

I heard the radio, someone was trying to contact Laurent. With him not answering, they will come looking for him, if I could delay. "James, please I'm going to get sick." I tried to make myself sick, cause him to throw me down or something. He just laughed, "not like you haven't thrown up on me before my precious. We have to get going, the cops will be here soon."

I heard a car door open and he threw me in. I glanced around quickly and realized I was in a SUV and there was a gate from the front to the back, like in the cruiser so I can't get to him. I sighed and prayed that I make it out of this alive. I have to at least make sure Bella can. Bella! "Where's Bella, James?"

He glanced at me through the mirror, "Oh Victoria is keeping her company while I came to get you. You know she really likes Bella, but she has always LOVED you." I shivered because I knew what he meant by that. Bella was getting the shit beat out of her by Victoria. Victoria and James were sick, very very sick. Victoria loved James, and would do anything he asked. James loved himself. Victoria is the jealous type so when James found a new interest, so did Victoria. She would kill them. James found it amusing and then would give Victoria what she wanted. His attention, for a night or two. Then the circle would start over. Victoria hated me, because I was the one, James wouldn't allow her to touch. I was his, and only his.

"Oh don't worry baby, we will be home soon." I didn't know what to do. I could feel dread creeping over me. How am I going to get out of this. James pulled forward and turned the car around to go the way Laurent was taking me. Laurent, poor Laurent got used by James to get to me. I knew he was dead and I felt sorry for him even though he put me in this situation, there was still sadness.

"Oh Alice, just wait until you see our place. We'll have so much fun there." I shivered again because I could only imagine what it's looks like.

I watched the trees fly by, I knew we were heading north possible towards Port Angeles. He turned right but there was still a lot of trees. I couldn't see any signs posting road names, it was just to dark tonight, just like my future. I couldn't see anything beyond the four walls that he will be throwing me in when we get there.

I closed my eyes and thought of the one thing that could get me through this. Jasper, his face. My beautiful angel. I could feel him touching me, kissing me, holding me. Silent tears ran down my face.

"We are here," his voice rang in my ears. I opened my eyes to see that we were in some kind of warehouse area. There were a lot of buildings around, but no traffic. I glanced around for lights, cars, some kind of major highway but there was nothing.

The car door was ripped opened and I was grabbed by my arm and pulled out. I fell to the pavement gasping at the sharp pain that ripped through my knees. "Oh stand up," James grumbled as he grabbed and twisted my upper arm.

He pulled me toward him, wrapping an arm around my waist, as he closed the car door. My mind searching for a way out, but I had to see Bella, make sure she is okay. I stayed calm as James pulled me around. He pulled me towards a door off to the left. 'Office' was labeled on it.

More dread hit me as he threw me inside and slammed the door behind me. I looked around but it was to dark, I could feel my breathing escalate. I walked a little deeper into the office, I could see an outline of light ahead, must be a door.

The door behind me opened again, and I could smell his cologne again. Nausea set in again, I knew what was going to happen next. He grabbed me by the back of the neck and pushed me forward. He opened the door that I thought was there. He pushed me hard into the room, causing me to trip and fall to the floor.

I heard a wicked laugh come to the left of me. I glanced over and saw Victoria standing in the corner with Bella behind her. She was tied to a chair, with her head hanging forward. I gasped, "Bella," barely came out choking on the words. She glanced up, her left eye swollen shut. Blood coming out of her nose and mouth. I glanced back to Victoria wanting to kill her, she smiled with her bright red lips making her teeth brighter with the low light. "You're next," grabbing me by my hair and pulling me to my feet. I was scared to know what was going to happen next.


	20. Chapter 19

Jasper POV

As I came around the hillside, I saw the police car. Car doors opened and I could see a body lying on the road. I slid my bike to a stop and ran up to the man that had seen Alice last. As I came up on him, he was coughing up blood. His eyes glanced to me, and a smile came to his face. "You will never find her. He has her, and he will destroy her."

I knelled down and put pressure on his wound, "Where is she asshole?" He moaned and coughed. "Tell me where she is," I growled to him. He laughed again and coughing up some more blood. He looked me in the eye, "Good luck cowboy." He gasped for air, then gasped again. I watched as the light in his eyes evaporate into the night. His breath released and there was no life.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I screamed closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I heard the sirens and could start to see the red and blue flashing lights. I jumped up and ran to my bike, there were two calls to make, one to Edward and the other, to a very special friend.

I grabbed my helmet from my bag, threw it on as the patrol cars came around the bend. I jumped on the bike and sped back towards town. I yelled in my mic, that I had synced to my phone, as I drove past the police cars. There was only one person that I knew could help me get her back.

I yelled his name into the mic and I could hear the phone ringing as it came through the speakers in my hamlet like speaker phone. "What's up Jasper?" a very thick southern voice came through the speakers. I smiled as I remembered the time together as kids and teenagers. "Peter, I need your help bro."

Few hours go by, both Edward and I are on the way to Port Angles to go pick up a very old friend. As we pulled up a small jet was already sitting on the runway. I smiled thinking that it must be nice to be a big wig for the military. I could feel my smile getting bigger when I saw him walking down the steps of the aircraft. He was the same height as me. His hair was dark brown but I could see a little bit of gray highlighting.

I slide out of the car as he got closer. "Bro, all I have to say is she better be with it. Do you know how many strings I had to pull to get the information for you. Not alone the man power." As I glanced around him I could see his team coming up behind him.

"I really appreciate it Peter. So does Edward." I motioned towards him. Edward stepped forward and extended his hand. Peter smiled and excepted his hand with a firm shake. "Yes, thank you for coming and helping. It's not that I don't think the police could find them but when Jasper told me he has connections to military, I had to agree." Peter laughed and turned towards his crew. "Follow us so I can fill them in." They saluted him and started to move on their own.

"So, lets go and get you guys filled in." Edward ran to his side of the car jumping in the driver seat. I motioned for Peter to get in the front as I slide in the back. Once we were all in and Edward was on his way to the house, Peter spoke up. "Okay boys, since this dude is fucked up." I snorted and looked out the window.

"So I found out on our little boy toy that he has been in jail numerous times for assault, rape and robbery. His partner is just as bad. She's been charged with assault, robbery and held on charges for murder but some how got dropped." Both Edward and I were quite.

"So I did some research on locations they would like to hang out and I found a central area that they could be. I'm waiting on conformation, but we caught some heat signatures on one of the satellites. So my crew will split up and go to these two locations tonight." I glances up to see a map within the ball of light, realizing that he had his pocket flashlight out. He showed some warehouses in Port Angles area. I knew where they were just by looking at them. I use to go down that way to some of the clubs.

"Are we heading there now?" I mumbled. Peter looked back at me. "You guys have to promise me, you will listen to us. If I tell you to get the fuck out, get the fuck out. No questions, no arguing. You stay with us as we move in. I will tell you guys to stay in the car but I know you want, and I have a feeling Edward here won't either." Edward mumbled damn straight.

Peter smirked and looked me back in the eye, "You have your 9 on you?" I nodded and pulled it out from behind me. Peter glanced towards Edward, "do you have a gun?" Edward shook his head no. Peter reached down to his calf and pulled out his secondary. "Do you know how to use a gun," Peter asked Edward. Edward nodding while trying to stay focused on the road. "Okay, I'll give you my secondary. Turn here and pull over the boys have intel."

Edward turned where Peter had motioned towards. Edward grabbed the gun out of Peter's hand and like a pro he checked to make sure there wasn't a round in the chamber. After he glanced down the second time, he insured the safety was on and glanced to Peter nodding approval. As he slide out of the car, I watched him tuck it in the middle of his back, flipping his tee shirt over it. I could feel eyes on me, I glanced over to Peter, he nodded towards Edward, "Is he going to be problem." I smiled at him as I flipped the driver seat forward, "He's not the one you will have to worry about and you know that."

I got out of the car and was met with Peter's team. "Okay, Charles fill us in with what you know," Peter spoke from behind me. A tall guy in the back of the group came forward with what looked like an Ipad. He started talking but I really didn't hear him, all I could think about was what he was doing to my angel, to Bella.

"So about a block down the road, in this abandoned warehouse we have confirm heat signatures of four bodies. Two in this room, one in this room, the other was in this room." That snapped me out of it. I looked at the floor plans, "where again," I whispered. He pointed to the room in the back, "two here", the room adjacent, "one here," and then the room closest to the enter, "one here." I nodded. Peter spoke up then, "Since his focus is on Alice, I would be safe to bet that this is Bella here," pointing to the closest room to the exit. I nodded.

Peter grabbed my arm, "Listen Jas, you need to focus. I have to be certain that you will listen to what I say. You and Edward will be in the middle of the group. You have to protect yourself when we go in. I can't afford to have my guys trying to save these girls on top of protecting you. You have to promise." I nodded my head and so did Edward.

"Okay so we will enter here, we will move fast so keep up. Once we get to the first room and we secure it, Edward you grab Bella and run like a bad out of hell. I mean it, you grab her, throw her in the car and go. I'll get Alice and Jas home." Edward nodded and continue to listen. "Jas you will be right behind me, you take anyone out that will prevent us from getting to Alice." I mumbled no problem.

He smirked, "Okay once we get Bella and Edward out, we will continue down this hallway. We will detain the single target here and then move into the room with the two. Jas, this is the important part. Once we secure you get Alice and get the hell out. You don't talk to him and don't listen to him. He's going to say shit to get you to attack him. Don't let him get under your skin. You grab Alice and get to the truck. Once you are there call 911 and wait for us." I nodded and looked to Edward, "you can do this man. Remember everything I taught you."

"Okay lets move out. Everything on and make sure we are alert we don't know what to expect with these two." Peter looked at us, "Edward please let me drive the car. We need to go in easy and I think both of you two are too keyed up." I snickered at the keyed up but also that Edward delayed giving up the keys. He didn't let go of his car very often.

We all climbed back into the car and took off. I think secretly Peter just wanted to see what the car would do. Edward was white knuckled it all the way until we stopped. Edward jumped out and had the seat forward before Peter had the car in park. I jumped out and then Peter came out shaking his head. "I mean it guys clear head, I shouldn't be doing this and I can't afford to lose a man because you are so keyed up. Calm down, we will get them out."

The team came around, "Stevens, you are lead. Rambo right behind him to light up the place if we need. Tigger and Red in the back, make sure our asses are covered. Jones with me. Edward and Jasper you are right beside Jones and I." I'll have to remember to ask him about some of the nicknames.

Edward and I pulled our guns back out and loaded our chambers. The team got their gear ready and started to line up. "Jasper," Peter whispered towards me, I glanced over at him. He smiled, "if I wasn't going in there to save your girls life, I would be loving the fact that you are beside me again, partner." I smiled as Edward's eyes came back to mine. This was the part of my life I didn't tell him about. I just shook my head, "me to brother, me too."

"Let's move," Peter spoke loudly, but not to loud for them inside to hear. I pushed my safety off and placed my hand on Peter's shoulder. Already falling back into old habits. My heart was racing as we reached the door and Rambo kicked it down with one swift kick. I glanced back to see Edward right behind me, his gun ready to go. I nodded to him as I followed Peter into the dark abyss.

Bella POV

I heard something, I know I did. I tensed thinking it was that bitch with red hair coming back to take out her frustration on me since that asshole wouldn't pay her attention. Yeah, she makes sure she tells me all about it. I don't say anything to her anymore because it makes her angry increase. She also threatened to cut my tongue out, so I just keep quiet.

I couldn't see anything, both of my eyes were swollen shut. I knew Ally was here somewhere. I've been hearing her screaming and fighting with them every once in a while. Although I haven't heard her in a while, I hope she is okay.

I heard footsteps but it wasn't her, red hair, it was heavy shoes maybe boots. I heard the door open and I cringe. "Bella," oh god, his voice. I tried to speak but choked on the words and started to cry. "Shhhhh...baby it's okay. Shhhhhh...you have to be quiet sweetheart. Can you walk, nod for me." His voice was like angels singing. I shook my head no, "Jas, she can't walk." I heard Jasper curse and then I felt someone grab me, I cringed, "shhhh baby it's just me, I'm going to carry you out. Just stay quiet." I heard two guys talking but didn't recognize their voices. "Jones, help him get her to the car. Stay there with them, I'll push forward with Jas."

I went to call out to Jasper, "Shhhhh Bella. I'm okay. I'm going to get Ally Angel for the both of us. I'll see you in a few." I felt the back of Jasper's hand lightly brush my face.

"Come on, move forward," the unfamiliar voice said. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and felt Edward moving me. I don't remember much after that. I either passed out from exhaustion or maybe relief but I was safe. The only thought rolling through my mind before me drifting off was I hope Alice is okay, for Jasper's sake.


	21. Chapter 20

**Alice POV**

I was crawled up in the corner of this room that James was calling our home. My arms and legs covered in bruises. My left eye was swollen shut and my lips were split open, bleeding. I knew I looked like a mess, I just wished James would finish it. I was tired, tired of fighting.

I watched James pace back and forth mumbling to himself. I couldn't make out what he was saying but whenever he did this, he typically got physical with me. All of a sudden he turned towards me, "Why don't you love me," he questioned me softly.

I sat there staring at him, not wanting to answering him. He stomped towards me, hand drawn back as if he was going to hit me. "Tell me now why you don't love me?" I cringed and turned my face so that he hit the side that was already damaged. I waited for the hit to happen but nothing came. I took a chance to glance at him with my good eye, and he stood in front of me, breathing heavy and his hand up, ready. His eyes were heated with hatred for me. I decided to turn my face again, and close my eye back up so I couldn't see.

"You love him don't you? That's the problem? Well maybe I'll take care of him." I moved faster than I have since he got me here. "No," as I crawled on my knees towards him. "I don't care for him James. You are the only one I care for I promise." He smiled and reached for me. Squeezing my arm so tight I winched as he pulled me up. He threw me towards the bed causing me to stumble and fall on it. "If you care for me as you say, then stop fighting me and show me."

I watched in horror as he reached for his belt and started to remove it from his pants. He was going to try again. I have been fighting him off for the past 12hours, and I was starting to get tired. However I'm not going to let him win, I couldn't.

He stalked towards me pulling his shirt over his head. I remembered from the past how nice his body was, and if he wasn't trying to kill me, I'm sure I would think the same thing. Right now, I was trying to avoid throwing up as bile raised up in my throat. I moved as far back on the bed to try to stay out of his reach.

He stood at the foot of the bed, grinning with that evil look in his eyes. "Oh sweetheart, you will give me what I want, or I'll take it. You know I will because I've done it before." I shivered remembering that night, that horrible night.

James unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them so that they were hanging just by his hips. I didn't want to cry, it would show I was giving up. He placed his right knee on the bed, and then the left. He placed his hands on the bed and slowly crawled towards me. I heard a bang, come from the two way mirror. I already knew who it was, Victoria was throwing a fit because James was playing with me, as she says. I started to pant because I knew what was going to happen next, he would grab my ankles, which he did. Pulling me towards him which would cause me to fall to the bed, which it did. He placed my legs on either side of his. I was trembling from head to toe. I pulled my arms up to protect my chest and face. I didn't want him to touch me or kiss me.

I could feel him lowering himself to me. I closed my only good eye and prayed for Jasper to have a good life, for him to be safe. As James grabbed my wrist and loud bang came from the hallway. Next thing I knew James was gone and there was a lot of commotion. I laid there for a second and then I heard people yelling. I opened my eye to see that the door was opened and there was light from the hallway. I saw a couple of men run down the hall, then gun fire and it was close. I glanced around to see James all the way on the other side of the room in the shadows. I knew he had his gun that was from his safe, he had showed me that he had it and would use it on Bella. I rolled off the bed and slide as far as I could in the corner. I covered my ears because it was so loud. I heard more yelling and it sounded like my name. The guns got quiet and I glanced around, right then I saw him. No pun attended but my knight had arrived. His hair dripping from the sweat, and his shirt clung to him as he came into the room searching with a gun in his hand.

I cried out, and his eyes came to me. More tears escaped my eyes as he ran to me. He slid into me, wrapping his arms around me. "Ally, baby you okay?" I nodded into his shoulder as I sobbed harder. "Can you walk," he asked. I nodded again, as I stood up with him. I didn't know where he was taking me because I had my face buried in his chest.

"No, you can't have her, she's mine," I heard James yell. I cringed and kept a hold of Jasper because I didn't want him to get hurt. I heard some struggling and everything happened so fast. Jasper pushed me behind him and then I heard several loud popping noises. I jerked away from Jasper and stumbled, falling to the floor again.

I heard shouting, when I opened my eye, Jasper was falling to the floor. I screamed, and moved as fast as I could towards him. I saw blood on his face and all over his left shoulder. He moaned when I touched it. The other men were moving around me, as I sobbed heavy over Jasper.

Jasper's eyes flickered and looked right at me. He raised his right hand and cupped my face, "Ally Angel." I closed my eye for a moment to enjoy his touch. I have had unwanted touches for the past 24hours but this touch, I needed. "Shhhh, Jasper," I whispered to him as I opened my eye.

I leaned down and kissed him, "Thank you for saving me, but you need help now," I whispered against his lips as the paramedic's rushed towards him. I felt arms wrap around me and I screamed. Jasper tried to jump up but collapsed on the floor. "Now, calm down Alice," I recognized the voice. I started to sob again as Charlie spun me around and held me close. "Come on sweetheart, I need to get all of you, to the hospital."

I glanced up to Charlie and whispered one word, "James," I was shaking as I thought of everything he did to me. Charlie gave me a weak smile, "You don't have to worry about him anymore sweetheart." I glanced over Charlie's shoulder and saw a group of paramedic's pulling a white sheet over James blank stare. For once I felt relief, no more looking over my shoulder.

As Charlie walked me out behind Jasper on a stretcher. I saw Victoria in the back of a police cruiser. Her eyes caught mine and she glared with an evil smile on her face. A chill rolled down my spine, she had beat Bella up to make me have sex with James. They both threaten to kill her if I didn't do what they said. "Bella," I whispered. Charlie motioned toward the ambulance leaving, "You will see her at the hospital. I'll warn you though, she's pretty beat up."

"I'm so sorry Charlie, it's all my fault." I mumbled at him. He gave me a weak smile, "I'm just glad all of you are okay. That crazy Jasper going behind my back, we will have to have a little talk when he's healed up," he whispered as his hand went up and down my arm.

Charlie walked me over to the ambulance that Jasper was in and helped me climb up. Jasper was laying there barely moving and I reached for his hand, he didn't respond. The paramedic must have sensed my concern, "It's okay, I have sedated him. He was trying to get off the cot, I believe to find you." I laughed a little.

"Can I take a look at your wounds," the paramedic asked nicely. I nodded while keeping my eye on Jasper. I heard the doors of the ambulance close. "Let's roll Tyler," my eye shut up to see Tyler in the front. He turned and smiled at me. "Buckle up," as he started the truck and started to move forward.

**Jasper POV**

I blinked a couple of times only to come awake to a loud beeping and bright lights. I felt something in my hand, small and warm. I glanced towards my left to see the most beautiful thing ever. My little pixie with her head on my arm, asleep. I reached across with my other hand and run my fingers in her hair. She mumbled a little and rotated her head so that I could see her face. Her poor beat up face. I lightly traced around her eyes and down her nose. My eyes were following my finger, so when I got to her lips, they gaped open. I glanced back up to her eyes to see that she was looking at me. Her one eye still slightly closed from the swelling, I smiled. "Ally angel," she smiled and jumped up grabbing the sides of my face and kissing me deeply. I wrapped my right arm around her and pulled her into bed with me. I winced a little with my shoulder but continued to kiss her. We were both so busy laughing and kissing each other we hadn't noticed we had company until someone cleared their throat.

We both glanced up to see Bella, Edward, and Charlie standing in the doorway. I laughed and moved Alice to my right side. "Can we come in," Bella's voice cracked a little. I smiled, "Come here," I motioned for Bella to come over. She smelled but bruises still covered her face. Since I couldn't move either of my arms, I leaned into Bella when she hugged me. I lightly kissed her cheek as she did the same. When Bella pulled back Edward leaned forward, hugged me, and whispered, "Thanks bro for getting them both back." I laughed and mumbled as he pulled away, "I think the thanks goes to you too."

Charlie was standing at the foot of the bed. I glanced over to him and he smirked, "We have lots to talk about boy, but I'm damn glad you all are okay." I nodded as Alice snuggled in closer to me. They told me everything that had happened after I got shot. James was dead. I let out a big sigh with that news. They told me that Victoria was in jail, they don't know when her court hearing is but they will let me know.

"Ally, we should go home and let Jasper rest," Charlie whisper. "No, I can't leave him," my little angel cried." I laughed, "It's okay Charlie, I like having her here." He nodded and left, "Bella is released, so I'm going to take her home. I'll come by tomorrow on rounds to see you okay," Edward smiled. I nodded and kissed the top of Alice's head.

I didn't know that everyone had left, I had Alice in my arms and that's all I cared about. I moved a little so that Alice was laying more on the bed then me. Her head resting against my chest, arm draped over my stomach and her leg draped over mine. It felt good, it felt right.

"Angel, you awake," I asked quietly. Her head nodded and then she glanced up at me. Her eye watering up. "What's the matter sweetheart," I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

"I'm just happy that are okay," she whispered. I laughed, "I think I should be saying that to you. Speaking of that, I don't know if I would be able to live without you. I went crazy when he took you. I called in favors that I never thought that I would have to do. I just..." she made me quiet with a strong kiss. Her tongue came into my mouth and we both moaned. She started to rub up against me and I had to repeat to myself that I was in the house. She broke away and we were both panting. Her forehead pressed against mine, "I know Jas, I felt the same way." I pulled back a little to look at her. "Will you marry me," the look on her face was breath taking. A whimper escaped her and tears started to whell up in her eye. "Jas, I don't," I started to shake my head, "You don't have to answer now, I just want you to know how much I care for you. I want you to know I will go to hell and back again for you to be my wife. I can't live with out you. I don't feel alive when you're not with me. I feel dead inside. You bring a light to me and I'm addicted. Thank about it Angel, and give me your answer when you are ready."

She moved so that she was laying almost on top of me. She looked down at me, her eyes still red, and the one still swollen. I reached up with my good hand and placed it on the side of her face, wipping the tears away, "yes," she whispered. I sat there stunned, "what?" She smiled that beautiful smile that I was so scared I wouldn't see again. She nodded her head and whimpered again, "yes, yes, yes. I will marry you today, tomorrow, every day until we die." I laughed and pulled her to me so I could kiss her. I pulled away and whisper, "soon baby, very soon."

FOUR MONTHS LATER...

"I'm so nervous," I moaned as Edward walk over and gave me a shot glass. Whiskey, yup going to need that. I took the shot and moaned again. Edward chuckled, "it's okay man. I saw her, she looks beautiful and you can do this." I moaned again and turned towards the mirror. I was standing there with a black tux with a white tie and white vest. I looked behind me to see Edward with the same black tux but with a pale purple tie and vest. I took a deep breath and let it out. Edward glanced over and then reached for the Jack again, "another shot is needed."

I sighed and walked towards Edward and took the next shot. The door opened and my next favorite person came in, Peter wearing the same tux and pale purple. He smiled, "You ready man?" I nodded, and walked towards the door, Emmett was standing outside the door, looking like a guard. He was my other groomsman. Alice, had three braids-maids; Bella, Rosalie, and Esme.

The back yard looked amazing. Alice, really out did herself. There was a white isle runner and on each side there were white planters with white lilies with pale purple roses. It looked beautiful. I walked towards the front, past all the white chairs with family and friends. The pastor was standing under neath a wide arch terrace with the white lilies and purple roses. I nodded to him as I went and stood in the spot I was suppose to and turned towards the back of the house.

Nerves started to kick in when the wedding prespection started. I saw Rosalie walk out, then Esme, followed by Bella. They all looked goresous with these short pale purple dresses. The dresses were very form fitting so it showed their shapes very well. I heard Edward swollow hard and I had to chuckle a little. Then the wedding march came on, oh I'm going to faint. I slowed my breathing and made sure my knees weren't locked. Everyone stood up before I could see Alice. I saw Carlisle blond hair, but I couldn't see my pixie. I took a little step forward and my breathing stopped. I gasped my last breath in, she looked amazing and no pun intended but she was breath taking.

She was slowing walking towards me, looking right at me in this dress that made her look like an angel. Her neck, shoulders and collarbone were exposed. The top of the dress came straight across the tops of her breast. The dress was form fitting and very smooth, soft. As my eyes trailed down her body, I noticed there was a overlay on the dress, it was like lace but it was beads. The bottom of the dress fanned out a bit with a little train. My eyes shot back up to my angel's face. Her eyes twinkled and a sheepish grin appeared on her face.

Edward whispered, "I told you she looked amazing." I nodded still unable to talk. Carlisle walked Alice towards me and stop just a couple of feet from me. The pastor stated, "Welcome we are all here today to witness the joining of these two hearts as one, with the eyes of the Lord upon us. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Carlisle looked to me and then back to Alice, "Her family and I," than placed her hand in mine. I nodded and then looked into Alice's eyes. I don't remember much after that except saying 'I do' and placing the band on her finger. "You may kiss the bride," I pulled her towards me, placed my hand in her hair and pushed her head towards me. I kissed her deeply and then slowly dipped her. I could faintly hear people laughing and applauding but I didn't care. When we both broke the kiss, we tried to catch our breath. I smiled at her and she gave me the sideways smile. I stood her up and the pastor said, "Everyone stand up and join me in announcing Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock."

"To our future angel," I whispered to her. "Forever yours," Alice whispered back as we turned and looked at our family and friends starting our new life together.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

(Several months after the wedding)

Sitting out in the cold sucks, but I have to know. I glanced around to make sure no one saw me, that no one knew I was here. Sitting in this cold car waiting was starting to get to me.

I continued to watch around when I saw her. I glared at her, she was the reason I had to live the life I lived. I was tired and ready to end this. She wasn't going to like this but I don't care. I had to get my revenge.

I watched as she got out of her car and walk to her front door. Tonight was the night to take my revenge. I have been watching for weeks now, time to end this.

"We get our revenge tonight baby. I wish you were here when I slit her throat." I glanced at the picture of the love of my life on the dashboard. His beautiful blonde hair, slicked back in a ponytail, looking so handsome and deadly.

"I'll take care of both of them James, I have a plan." I got out of the car and motioned for my help to come forward. Once they got to me, "We do this fast, take the man down if he's in there. If not, we take the girl. Do not hurt her, that is only for me to do. Understood." They all nodded. I smiled as I turned around and walked with my crew towards her front door.

"Alice, you're mine," I mumbled with an evil laugh.

I hope that you all have enjoyed this story from me. I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to complete but life has got in the way so many times. I wrote the epilogue for a possibility for a sequel. I already have it mapped out in my head just need to take time to write it out. Follow me as an author and we will see. Thanks for all the love and support.

Bethy99


End file.
